Crushed
by lordtrayus
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka have escaped Brentaal. They now return to Corsucant to expose the corruption that nearly got them killed. However, the unseen leaders of this group do not wish their actions to be found. And nor do the Dark Lords of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Crushed

"You asked for reinforcements but weren't given them? On a strategic world like Brentaal?" Saesee asked as his Star Destroyer took them back to Coruscant.

"Yes. And surely a world like Brentaal deserves reinforcements no matter what general is leading the operation." Anakin said.

Saesee frowned, and Ahsoka, who was sitting beside her lover, thought that he had gone too far, because he was suggesting that Master Windu hadn't sent reinforcements because he didn't like Anakin.

Saesee leaned back in his chair.

"Anakin...this is not the only report of such things happening. Other generals, such as Aayla Secura, Tra Saa and K'kruhk have all reported similar happenings." He admitted gravely.

"Really? What's being done about it?" Ahsoka asked, seeing Anakin's furious look.

Saesee narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. Yoda says that much of this is coincidence. Others are not so lenient."

He leaned close to the two of them.

"Many Jedi are beginning to fear something is off with the entire order. Something is happening to it. I don't know what, but something is off. It could be the war. Or it could be something that's been bad for a very long time going rotten. Several of us are beginning to ask questions, and I dont like it. Be wary when we land on Coruscant. Dont go blurting things out and keep your heads down, until we can find out what's going on. Many Jedi are becoming unpopular when they have no reason to be. Be careful, and do not make any accusations." He advised.

As he left, Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"Things must be bad. Jedi being denied reinforcements by Master Windu? What is he up to?" she asked worriedly.

Anakin took her hand and pulled her so she sat on his lap.

"I don't know. We'll talk to Obi Wan and see what he says. It'll be okay." He said, kissing her cheek.

And from the shadows, Rex frowned. They were on to Master Windu. This would have to be reported, and quickly.

XX

Mace Windu read the report from a clone who had been on Drongar, and now served under Barriss Offee. Apparently, she was very close to one of the doctors who had been at the Rimsoo with her, one Uli Divini. Another Jedi being tempted to fall into the trap of attachment. However, Barriss Offee had to be kept on their side. She was a healer, and would be very useful if the worst ever had to happen. As such, the only thing that stopped her conforming was Uli. Mace commed Eeth Koth, the head of security for the Concordat, the secret group Mace had created in order to discourage and if at all possible, stamp out attachment within the Jedi Order. Jedi should not have attachments. Those who did normally went bad and turned to the dark side, or killed other Jedi. And that could not be allowed, especially in these troubled times with Jedi dying daily due to the war. As such, all attachment had to be stamped out.

Unfortunately, that wasn't as easy as it sounded. Many Jedi felt attachment was the right way for the Jedi to go, including some on the Council, who Mace considered traitors to their own cause. But the fact was, in these times where most people wanted someone to be there for them, more and more Jedi were falling prey to the dangers of attachment and it was very worrying.

Mace sat back in the chair of his quarters, and called up the profile on Barriss. A fine young Jedi, an excellent healer, and a true and dedicated friend. She was also quite attractive, which would explain why a certain other Jedi had once been attracted to her. But the problem was, one such as she, the Concordat could not afford to lose to attachment. Not if they had to do what Mace feared they would in order to save the Order. So, as such, something had to be done about Uli Divini.

Eeth entered at that moment, and Mace nodded to his Zabrak friend. He had been with Mace since the beginning, helping him set up the Concordat and had been responsible for security since day one. Though Mace was in charge, there was an overall advisory group that also suggested courses of action and ran the Concordat day-to-day, and they were called the Triad. They acted as seconds and also identified trouble spots and got Eeth and his shadows to act. There were three other rings of Jedi in the Concordat, each advising on a specific field. The Atris Ring identified attachment where it was already strong and monitored it, and when they sensed an opportunity, got Eeth to deal with it. The Vrook Ring was dedicated to stamping out attachment in the younglings, persuading them it was a bad idea and all such thoughts should be discouraged. And finally the Satele Ring identified new attachments that were springing up and advised on how to act against it. Beneath them were many shadows, who were Eeth's agents and carried out the will of the Concordat. And there was also their causal support, from those who didn't know about the group, but still supported its ideals.

"You rang?" Eeth asked, shutting the door.

"Barriss Offee looks to be straying from the true path. The reason for this is a young surgeon by the name of Uli Divini. We must...take care of him. Barriss is a good healer, one we cannot afford to lose if we ever have to initiate Operation Abstinence."

Eeth pursed his lips.

"'When' you mean. The Order cannot be fixed Mace. We will most likely have to initiate it soon."

Mace nodded gravely.

"I've been fearing as much. What do the Triad think?"

"They are, for the moment, neutral to the idea. Master Rancisis is most opposed to the idea at the moment. But once we convince him, the other two shouldn't be a problem."

Mace nodded understandingly.

"Very well."

Eeth looked at Barriss' profile.

"Only two men have come close to swaying her off the true path...this boy and Skywalker." Eeth commented with disdain.

Mace scowled at the name.

"Skywalker. He should not have escaped Brentaal. Saesee has a lot to answer for." He grumbled.

Eeth snorted.

"The Rings aren't happy that he managed to escape, especially with the news that he actually has been with his Padawan now. But due to the circumstances, could we not just report this one to Yoda?"

Mace pondered this.

"It is a possibility. But for now, we must focus on other matters. Young Uli Divini. Dissuading him will not be enough. He must meet...an accident if we are to shock Barriss back onto the true path." He said.

Eeth nodded.

"Very well."

Eeth left, and Mace went on to read a report from Commander Bly. Secura and Fisto again. Something would have to be done.

XX

Ahsoka kissed him deeply.

"I love you." She said, stroking his cheek.

Anakin smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you too. But we need to be careful honey. Even Saesee is worried. Something is off here, and I'm beginning to think its been off for a while. So, be careful about showing that you love me when we're around others." He said, but while he did so he snaked his arm around Ahsoka's lithe waist.

"I will. What about Obi Wan?" she asked curiously.

After his talk with Saesee, Anakin had contacted his old master and asked to talk to him about what he felt was happening to the Order. Obi Wan had agreed, and they were now meeting at the Outlander club in the lower city.

"Obi Wan...lets see what he knows first."

They entered the club, and found Obi Wan in a quiet corner. Anakin and Ahsoka nodded in greeting then slipped into the booth beside him.

"Hello Anakin, hello Ahsoka. How are you?"

"A damn site better than we would be if we'd stayed on Brentaal." Ahsoka grumbled.

Obi Wan frowned.

"I heard what happened there." He said.

"Yeah, but how the hell was it allowed to happen though? Obi Wan, we were nearly the latest victims of whatever is going on. Why are certain Jedi being denied reinforcements?" Anakin demanded.

Obi Wan pursed his lips, then leant close to them both.

"Look, I know you think Mace is behind you not getting reinforcements. Perhaps he is. But I'm sure that there were no insidious reasons other than the fact that there are few troops to spare." He said.

Ahsoka shook her head.

"I don't think so. Rex has been reporting to Mace for months about me and Anakin." She said in a fiery voice.

Obi Wan looked at her, surprised.

"Really, what about?" he asked curiously.

"About the fact that Ahsoka and I are in love. He's been telling Mace all about it." Anakin mumbled as a servant droid went past.

Obi Wan scratched his beard.

"Anakin, most people could see you were falling for each other. But why was Rex reporting it?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and went in.

"Obi Wan, I think the reason we were denied reinforcements was because we were in love." She said.

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at her in surprise.

"Ahsoka...that is a very serious accusation. And against a senior member of the Council..."

Anakin snorted derisively.

"Obi Wan, ever since you joined the Council you've found that they aren't as squeaky clean as they pretend to be. And I reckon Ahsoka has a point. Tra Saa, Aayla, K'kruhk...all of them have 'attachment' issues. I think she might be on to something."

Obi Wan sipped his drink.

"Anakin, I'm not going to pretend that this isn't a very serious accusation, as it is. And...I also think there is...a measure of truth to what you are saying. However, we cannot do anything. We cant go to Yoda with this. It's circumstantial at best. If we can get proper proof that there is something going on, we may be able to do something. But until then...we're stuck. Unless..." he began.

"Unless?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Obi Wan winked at her.

"Unless we can see if we can draw out whatever is happening, if there is anything. Duchess Satine arrives tomorrow for a conference." He said.

Anakin looked at Obi Wan in surprise. He knew he still had feelings for the Duchess, but to use her as bait...

"You're using her as bait?" he asked incredulously.

"It was her idea actually. I said something was...not quite right and she offered her help. As such, we are going to try and draw out this unseen feeling and see if we can identify it." He said.

"That's risky Obi Wan." Ahsoka warned.

Obi Wan looked worried.

"I know. But, she insisted. So, let us hope we can see what is going on here, or she will be in deadly danger." He said, then left, waving as he did so.

Anakin looked worriedly after his master.

"He'll be fine." Ahsoka soothed, stroking his leg.

"Yeah, but will the Duchess?" he asked.

He nestled into the booth, and Ahsoka laid her head against his shoulder and started to stroke his hair.

"I think you're right Ahsoka. Something is bad here. And it's getting worse." He said sadly.

"Stop worrying. The Jedi can do without you for one night. Relax tonight, and we can worry about secret plots in the morning." She whispered, kissing him lightly.

Anakin smiled lovingly at her.

"True. Come on. With things the way they are, we cant use my lightsaber in the temple. We'll hire a hotel." He said, kissing her montral.

Ahsoka looked at him in confusion as he left, beckoning for her to follow. Then she got his innuendo, smiled and followed her lover.

And at the bar, Rex watched them as they disappeared. Yes, he may have told Anakin that he had acted wrong, but this was getting out of hand. They were still seeing one another, despite having slept together. This was serious. They were putting his troops at risk. So, he would stop them.

Mace would have to be told. Rex knew now that Mace knew what was best for Anakin and Ahsoka...even if he was up to something.

XX

Eeth looked at the list of shadows he could use. All reported to him, and all carried out the Concordat's bidding.

"You will do." He said, choosing one and telling him about the job.

XX

Uli smiled as they reached where Barriss headed for the Temple.

"Night Barriss." He said, kissing her cheek.

Barriss smiled, then properly kissed him on the lips.

"Third date. You can move to the lips." She said mischievously.

Uli kissed her deeply, before she broke off.

"Good night." She said and headed for home.

Uli then headed back for his barracks. He and Barriss had started flirting on Drongar, and ever since he had been part of her army, and they had been seeing each other for the last two weeks. She was beautiful and kind, a little older than Uli was, but that didn't matter. He had a good feeling about her.

Which was more than he could say for his trip home. As he walked, he couldn't quite shake the thought that someone was tailing him. As such, he back pedalled a few times, but found no one. Strange. He must be getting paranoid.

He reached for his key when he heard something fall softly behind him. He turned to see an Ongree, an orange skinned species who's eyes were below their mouth from the Skullet cluster, leering at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Uli asked, eyeing the Ongree's attire and seeing that they were Jedi robes.

"I am Coleman Kcaj. You are trying to lure a Jedi from the true path. And that will not be tolerated." He rasped.

He then lit his lightsaber and plunged it right through Uli's chest before Uli could react. Uli gasped slightly, and he could feel that the wound was fatal. He gagged for air, looking pleadingly at Coleman, who retracted his saber. Uli fell against his door and slid down to the floor, blackness reaching up to claim him.

"Barriss..." he whispered, and then his life left him.

Coleman looked down at the boy with satisfaction. Job done.

"This is Shadow Three. Target eliminated." He said into his comm.

"Excellent work. Return here." Eeth's voice came from the comm.

"At once."

And Coleman turned away and headed for home. A necessary sacrifice to keep a Jedi on the true path...and away from the temptation of the dark side.

XX

Aayla watched in horror as Coleman Kcaj, a Jedi she knew, walked away from the man he had just brutally murdered. She reached for her comm, dialling the emergency services, but knowing it was futile. She had felt the boy's life get snuffed out.

"There's been a murder and Tristar Barracks, Block Fifteen. Hurry." She said, then switched to a private channel.

"Kit, know how we were looking for proof that there's something wrong with the Order? I think I just got some." She said.

**Hello there! Here is the start of the sequel to Crush. As you can see, this isnt going to be solely about love. Other factors are most definately at play here.**

**The sinister Concordat is behind all that is wrong with the Order. What will those not in it do to stop it? Will Obi Wan's plan work? **

**Things will only get darker for our heroes as they struggle to battle the unseen Concordat. Who else is a member? Who can be trusted and who cant? Where will we go from here? And what do the Sith think about this?**

**All will be revealed in the fullness of time! Please read and review until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Crushed

Kit looked at her, shocked.

"You're sure you saw this?" he asked her for the fifth time.

"Yes Kit. I saw Coleman Kcaj murder that poor boy in cold blood."

Kit got up and paced.

"This is very serious. A Jedi killing a member of the military. Why? Has Coleman gone to the dark side?" he asked.

Aayla shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so, I think something else is at play here." She said significantly.

Kit swept the room with his large eyes, then activated a small scanner, which beeped negatively.

"Paranoid?" she asked.

"Careful. Plo told me that his quarters were bugged, and Shaak Ti said that Exaz was being shadowed by Shadday Potkin." He warned as he sat down opposite her.

Aayla frowned.

"She was being followed? Shouldnt she go to Yoda? Even if it is something to do with whatever is going on, she shouldn't be getting stalked by another Jedi." She said.

Kit snorted amusedly.

"Aayla love, you know what Yoda will say if Exaz says she is being followed. He'll say Shadday was defending any attractive man that goes past from her sexual advances." He sniggered.

Aayla smiled. Exaz was a very flirtatious Jedi who normally flirted with any attractive male who went past, no matter what the species. As such, she had something of a reputation...but if Kit's theories were right that also put her in danger from the unseen threat in the Order.

"Anyway...something is definitely going on here. That much is clearly apparent. And now you think Coleman killed that lad on someone's orders?" he asked.

Aayla nodded.

"Yes. Coleman is a Jedi. He wouldn't murder someone in cold blood unless he was ordered to. But by who?" she asked.

Kit pursed his lips.

"I don't know. But it has to be someone high up, who has a lot of influence if you and Anakin are to be believed."

Aayla looked at her lover curiously.

"Anakin?"

Kit nodded.

"He and Ahsoka were on Brentaal. They were apparently denied reinforcements...perhaps due to the fact that theyve been falling for each other."

Aayla smiled wistfully.

"How romantic. And if it is someone on the Council behind all this, they only have themselves to blame." She said.

"True. Anakin thinks that Mace actually is to blame." He said.

Aayla looked out the window, then turned back.

"It is a possibility." She said.

Kit harrumphed.

"We need to find out more. We need a clearer picture."

Aayla sat down on the desk, swinging her legs around to trap him.

"Careful..." he said warningly.

"Sod them. You're relatively safe from this threat as you're a Council member. Whatever is happening, they cant be seen going against you lot." She said.

"So, how do you propose we get a clearer picture?" he asked curiously.

Aayla pouted as she considered their next course of action. Someone had to tell Barriss that her friend had been killed, that much was obvious. But aside from that, they had to find out what was going on in the Order, and if people were in danger, they had to band together to stop it.

"Right. I will go and tell Barriss what has happened to her friend. You begin sounding people out who may be in danger. And do it quietly. Just because you're a Council member and whatever is going on shouldn't affect you doesn't mean it wont. Be careful." She said, kissing him passionately.

"You too. I love you." Kit said fondly, stroking her lekku.

"Me too. See you soon." She said, and dashed off to find Barriss.

XX

Kit headed down the corridor. He knew Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi were all pro attachment, but his talking with them would undoubtedly raise alarm bells for whoever was targeting those Jedi with too strong attachment issues. Because that was what it had to be. Several Jedi had been denied reinforcements even when they were on the next planet over in some cases. Some Jedi's friends outside the Order had mysteriously disappeared or had been killed due to someone's intervention. It was very serious, and very worrying. Anakin being stranded on Brentaal had only been the most recent action. If Saesee hadn't been contacted by Ki, Anakin and Ahsoka both would have died, so whoever was behind the trouble within the Order and whatever was going on didn't care that Anakin was the Chosen One. Which was also very worrying due to the fact that the Sith was out there somehow.

"Master Fisto, can I have a word?" Anakin asked, emerging from the Councillor hangar.

"Certainly Anakin. What can I do for you?" Kit asked his companion as the long haired Jedi looked around furtively.

Anakin jerked his head towards the toilet and they entered, Kit's large eyes narrowed.

"Anakin?" he asked worriedly.

"I was just in the Council hangar, performing modifications to Obi-Wan's fighter. And...I found this on yours when I overshot and slid under it instead." He said quietly, pressing a small black box into Kit's hand.

Kit looked at it in surprise. It was an electronic bug, a microphone.

"On my fighter?" Kit demanded urgently, not raising his voice as he crushed it.

Anakin nodded worriedly.

"Yeah. When I found that I checked all the other fighters, I found one on Master Koon's as well. I couldn't find one on anybody else's, but that doesn't mean they aren't there." Anakin said quietly, looking at the door worriedly, as if it would open at any moment.

Kit didn't blame him. They were all jumpy. It appeared as if someone was spying on Jedi who were viewed to be having attachment issues, and those same people were also eliminating people who could be viewed as tempting those same Jedi away from the path of staying non attached.

"Spying, bugging...and now murder. Yes, something is definitely wrong within the Jedi Order." Kit concluded.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. If pro attachment Jedi were in danger, that could mean Ahsoka was in danger as well, and he wouldn't let anything hurt her if he could stop it.

"Wait, what do you mean murder?" Anakin hissed.

Kit leaned closer to Anakin, just in case someone was eavesdropping.

"Last night, Aayla witnessed Coleman Kcaj killing that surgeon Barriss is interested in, in cold blood." He said significantly.

Anakin looked at Kit in shock. There was a difference between denying people what they needed so they would be killed and outright murder, and whatever was going on within the Order had just crossed that line. And...he'd always sort of had a thing for Barriss, and the fact that someone had caused her pain didn't sit well with him. And if people were getting killed, Ahsoka could be in the firing line.

"What?" he whispered in surprise, and Kit nodded significantly.

"Be careful Anakin. Something is going on in the Order. And I know of you and...you know, so just keep an eye out." He advised and headed for the door.

Anakin frowned. Friends of his were in danger, and so was Ahsoka. And he couldn't let that continue. Something was off in the Jedi, and whatever it was it had to be a conspiracy. Meaning there were a lot more people involved than just Master Windu, if his suspicions were right. Meaning all of them were in danger.

"Master...you know of several people who think like we do correct?" Anakin asked softly, and Kit nodded, his face betraying nothing.

"Then tell them to meet tonight in the Twirling Twi'lek, and to do it discreetly." He said, and Kit nodded.

"I shall do so. I shall see you later Anakin." He said as they left the toilet.

And they came upon Koffi Arana, a Jedi Master, whose eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Anakin and Kit exchanged a dark look, before both smiling.

"Needed that. Cheerio Master Arana." Kit said jovially, heading up the corridor.

"And if you're going in there, hold your breath." Anakin advised with a wink, and Arana looked at him searchingly, before reluctantly entering the toilet.

Anakin then stretched out into Kit's mind.

"_Make it the Outlander Club instead, in case he's involved with all this._" He ordered, and Kit sent an affirmative response.

Anakin was worried. There was a conspiracy within the Order, which had now killed an innocent man. Something had to be done. He wasn't going to sit back and let something harm the ones he cared about. As such, he headed to find Ahsoka.

XX

Mace looked up from the report the Triad had formed.

"Duchess Satine...didnt Master Kenobi have a thing for her?" he asked.

Even Piell, a short battle scarred warrior, nodded, leaning forward as he did so.

"Yes. According to reports we have from his first mission with her, he said he would leave the Order for her. Such a thing cannot be tolerated." He said firmly, to nods from the others present.

"Your orders?" Eeth asked, steepling his fingers.

Mace sat back. Obi-Wan was a very good Jedi, despite his pest of a former Padawan, who's refusal to die was grating on Mace's nerves. As such, he could not be allowed to stray from the true path.

"The Death Watch is still actively trying to kill her correct?" he asked them.

Agen Kolar, a darker hued Zabrak than Eeth, leant forward and nodded.

"Yes. We could easily blame them if she were to...have a tragic accident." He said suggestively to Eeth, who grinned.

Mace nodded at Eeth, and he immediately set things in motion.

"Anyone else?" Mace asked.

Agen nodded.

"Yes. Masters K'kruhk and Jeisel. While they are both fine Jedi in their own way, their attachment to each other is too risky to be allowed to continue. We leaked information to the Confederacy, and it appears as if they have taken the bait. They will not escape the planet alive." He said, looking grim.

Mace nodded. It was unfortunate that the clones had to die for the mistakes of their Jedi generals, but nothing could be done. No one could be allowed to fall from the true path...which would mean they would have to accelerate their plans to deal with various Jedi who were quite clearly flaunting their attachment issues, such as Skywalker, Ti and Fisto. It was sad, but no Jedi could be allowed to stray from the true path. And if they refused to repent, they had to die.

"Good. We cannot allow attachment to give the dark side a foothold. Anyone else?" Mace asked, and Eeth nodded grimly.

"Yes. The Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan is apparently involved with a clone commando, RC 1136. We cannot allow her to turn, she's too conscientious a Jedi, and that form of battle meditation she has it quite useful. As such, I ordered the clone's squad on a suicide mission, allegedly to capture a fugitive. In reality, they will find Master Kota waiting for them." He said, and Mace smiled.

Oppo Rancisis, the unofficial head of the Triad, a large, bearded snake like Thisspissian, leaned forward slightly.

"This only deals with part of the problem. Captain Rex continues to report that Skywalker and his Padawan continue to follow their love for each other, and drawing the Chosen One from the true path. It must come to an end." He said, slamming his tail.

Mace nodded firmly.

"I must agree my friend. Leave Skywalker to me." Mace said.

Even raised a finger to his lips.

"The Satele Ring is not happy about the way Coleman disposed of the lad who was tempting Barriss." Even said, and Oppo nodded in agreement.

"It was reckless. He should have either struck sooner or later. What if he had been seen?" he demanded.

Eeth narrowed his eyes.

"Dont you worry about exposure. That's my job. So, are we done here?"

The Triad nodded, and Mace leaned forward.

"If Skywalker continues on this path he has chosen with his Padawan, and Yoda continues to ignore it despite it being so obvious...then we will have no choice. We will have to initiate Operation Abstinence." He said grimly.

Eeth smiled slightly at the prospect, and Mace had to admit, the thought of soon being able to totally stamp attachment out of the Order did appeal to him greatly. However, the Triad looked nervous, Oppo in particular. Abstinence did involve outright rebellion after all.

"We shall discuss the matter more later, if events continue to transpire in such a way." Agen said, and the Triad left.

"I shall go and attend to this." Eeth said, and swept from the room, and Mace smiled as he sat in the quiet chamber.

Soon, attachment would be eradicated.

XX

Barriss looked up at Aayla in shock.

"Uli's....dead?" she asked weakly.

This couldn't be happening. He was too sweet, too good, just to be the target of a random killing...

"Yes Barriss. I saw it with my own eyes. But...that isn't all." She told her friend, who had tears swimming in her blue eyes.

"What?" she asked in a choked voice.

"It...was a Jedi who killed him." Aayla said in a dark whisper.

Barriss looked at Aayla with wide yes. Surely she was too upset to hear properly, because she had just heard that a Jedi had killed her boyfriend...

"I received this from Kit a while ago. Read, and memorise, if you wish to know more..." Aayla whispered and handed her a datapad.

Barriss looked at the address and nodded. Whoever was behind this wasn't going to get away with it. She would fight tooth and nail to stop this happening to anyone else.

"I'll be there." She hissed angrily as she left to clean herself up.

XX

K'kruhk deflected another shot as yet another destroyer droid rolled over into the trench.

"This is madness General! Intel did a lousy job on this one!" his commander, Pits, yelled.

K'kruhk had to agree. Mindor was meant to have minimal defences, and no reinforcements within lightyears. However, they were being slaughtered, and he had lost over 95% of his forces. Jeisel, his beautiful Devaronian companion, frowned as she cut the thing down.

"K'kruhk, both our armies have been devastated. All we can do is try and get out of here with the shuttles, its our only chance!" she called as she cleaved a super battle droid in two.

K'kruhk nodded.

"Agreed my dear. Commander Pits, get your men to the shuttles! General Jeisel and I shall hold off the enemy!" he yelled, deflecting several shots at an oncoming group of battle droids.

Pits nodded and carried out his orders, being the clone commander due to the death of Jeisel's one. She went back to back with him as the two formed a defensive barrier of light with their sabers, holding the enemy off while the clones got the shuttles ready.

"Well dear, what do you think this is in aid of?" she asked viciously as she Force pushed a spider droid that was now crawling towards them.

"If you ask me darling, the enemy was tipped off. There's no reason for them to have this large a defence here, Mindor isn't that useful to them. We were betrayed.!" K'kruhk said, slicing down a commando droid.

"Yes...but by who?" Jeisel growled angrily, as she halved some battle droids.

"Sir, we're ready to go!" Pits yelled.

K'kruhk nodded to Jeisel and the two of them back flipped onto the open boarding ramp of the lead shuttles. The ramp closed, and the noise of battle faded away as the seven shuttles headed for space.

"Someone tipped them off...someone who wants us dead." Jeisel said quietly so that the clones wouldn't hear as they flew through the planetary ring.

"If this wasn't the third time this had happened, I would disagree with you. Someone in the Order is a traitor." He growled menacingly, wincing slightly as two shuttles were smashed by the asteroids.

Jeisel looked up at him in exhaustion as they cleared the ring.

"Just what we need."

K'kruhk put his arm around her shoulder, as Pits took the small squad to hyperspace. K'kruhk looked at his datapad and saw a message from Anakin Skywalker.

"Hmm. How interesting..." he said ponderingly, and showed Jeisel, who nodded.

"Looks like we have a date then." She said as they hurtled towards Coruscant.

XX

"They told us it was a fugitive, not a fraggin Jedi!" Atin yelled as several laser bolts that the Jedi deflected just missed him.

"This cant be right, Etain would have told us if there'd been another Jedi traitor!" Fi called as he fired a rocket at the grizzled Jedi, who landed on top of a set of crates.

"It is precisely because of her that I am here. I am here for Darman. But, as you are all so loyal, it means all of you must die. The Concordat's existence cannot be revealed." The Jedi said, and threw his saber.

The four clones skidded to the floor as the saber whizzed over where their heads had been only seconds before.

"This is because of Etain?" Niner demanded furiously.

"Yes. Your brother cannot be allowed to lure her from the true path. As such, you must die." The Jedi said, and sprang at them, saber singing as the clones opened fire.

"Etain...this is Darman. A Jedi is attacking us, I think it's the one with his own militia...he says we have to die because of how I feel about you, he's working for something called the Concordat...I love you..." Darman said into his comm, and he sighed in relief as the unit beeped.

She would know how he felt about her, regardless of whatever happened next.

"It was most unfortunate that you did that clone." The Jedi said grimly.

" Yeah, well its most unfortunate that you aren't dead yet. You wont get Darman." Niner said.

"Hear that aretuiise? You won't get him." Fi growled.

"Thanks ner vod." Darman said.

"Let's get him." Atin said, and they all opened fire, and the Jedi was forced on the defensive.

Kota cursed as the clones united one last time. This was getting old. He leapt above them, and spiralled down to the ground, kicking Niner and Fi down, before slicing Atin in half.

"Murdering Jedi scum!" Darman yelled, activating a detonator.

Kota blanched, and felt two blaster bolts hit his shoulders. Fi and Niner set their rifles on rapid fire, and Kota was hard pressed to stop the attacks, but he deflected one shot back into Niner's neck, dropping him to the ground. He had to escape before the detonator went off. Fi blasted at him, but he flipped over, cutting open Fi's chest as he did so.

"Jedi scum." Darman hissed and threw the detonator, and the blast sent Kota crashing into a wall where he went still.

Darman fought down the grief he felt for the deaths of his brothers as he went forward to make sure the Jedi was dead. His brothers had all died trying to defend him. He would stop this Jedi, then tell Etain something in her entire order was off. But as he got close, the lightsaber flew from the ground and punctured his stomach.

Darman gasped, then collapsed to the floor.

Kota got to his feet, and collected his saber. He still didn't like clones. But at least now this one wouldn't lure a Jedi off the true path. Mission accomplished. But the message could be a problem, he had to admit.

XX

Etain wept as she heard the message. Darman, her Darman, had been killed by a Jedi. Skirata was distraught and furious at the same time, and had recalled the Nulls to mete out justice to whatever rogue Jedi had killed his four sons. Because it wasn't just Darman who had been killed, it was all of Omega Squad. And the fact that they had been killed by a Jedi made it even worse.

"Etain..." Bardan said, hugging her to him and handing her a datapad.

Etain looked at it and nodded.

"Tell Skirata we're going to go and stop this. And if they wont help us, we'll let loose the Nulls." She said softly.

Bardan nodded and went off to inform Skirata. They wouldn't get away with this.

XX

Obi Wan smiled as Duchess Satine of Mandalore swept majestically down the ramp from her large cruiser, the _Coronet_.

"Satine. Welcome back to Coruscant." He said, kissing her hand in greeting as she and her guards approached.

"Hello Obi Wan. Its wonderful to see you again." She said with a smile, and he fell into step beside her.

"You look well." Obi Wan commented, his eyes peeled for any trouble.

Satine, all regal beauty, smiled at him as he did so.

"I'm glad of that, because you look like hell." She said, only her eyes betraying her worry for him.

"Thank you for saying so. The matter we talked about...its getting worse." He whispered to her, and her eyes crinkled in concern.

"Obi Wan, this is serious. Report this to Yoda or..."

He cut her off with a look.

"We don't know what is going on, and Yoda would just say its coincidence that all of this has been happening. But I know better. I do wish you weren't determined to use yourself as bait." He said worriedly.

Satine smiled slightly.

"Dont worry. I have every confidence you will be able to protect me. Besides, it is my gift to you. If I can help you identify what is going on within the Order, perhaps then you can focus on getting out of this dreadful war." She said as they reached the air taxi.

Obi Wan looked around for any signs of trouble. If anyone was to attack, it would be soon.

"Satine..." he said worriedly, fearing for her safety, because something in his gut just felt wrong, and he didn't think it was the eggs he had had for breakfast.

She smiled at him, and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He was surprised, but quickly recovered and reciprocated, her guards looking away in embarrassment as they did so. They broke off and he looked at her tenderly.

"Well that will get their attention." He said dryly, helping her into the taxi.

"That's the idea." She said with a wink.

Obi Wan watched as the taxi pulled away, the feeling in his gut getting stronger. And then, he figured it out.

"SATINE!" he screamed, just as the taxi blew apart.

He felt devastation envelop his heart as he watched the shards of her taxi fall from the air. He should never have let her come. This was all his fault, and he hadn't even been able to save her. And now she was gone.

Obi Wan sank to his knees in defeat as emergency crews ran around him, crying for order. He had gotten her killed. She had never hurt anyone, and he had gotten her killed by involving her with his problems. Anakin was right. Something was off with the Order. And this proved it.

XX

Eeth smiled. Coleman had done his job well, and the bomb had gone off, killing Satine, ensuring Obi Wan would stay on the true path. That was another possible loss averted.

"Satine is dead. The Death Watch has taken responsibility as expected. Their leader proved to be quite easy to persuade." Eeth said happily.

Mace smiled.

"Excellent. Coleman has been doing well. I think perhaps he could do with promotion...Oppo seems particularly adverse to the inevitable. If he will not support the decision to execute Operation Abstinence, he may need to be removed." Mace said thoughtfully.

Eeth nodded, agreeing with his friends assessment. As, because of the great amount of attachment problems now even on the Jedi Council, it was not a matter of if Abstinence would be executed, but when. Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi and Kit Fisto could not be trusted if they had attachment issues, and the fact that they were on the Council was a threat to the true path of the Jedi Order...serving the Force. As such, they would have to go, and Skywalker and his Padawan would go in the process.

The holo then flickered to life, revealing Rahm Kota, an old friend of Mace's, and one of the Concordat's Shadows.

"Yes Rahm?" Mace asked, wondering if there had been a problem with killing the clones.

The reason they had used him to deal with the clone in Omega Squad was that his dislike of the clones could be used to his advantage in a battle situation.

"We have a problem. The clone in love with Etain got a message out to her before I killed him." He hissed in panic.

Mace started as he heard this news, and Eeth turned his head so fast it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash.

"What?" he demanded furiously.

"He sent a message to her and I couldn't intercept it in time." Kota reported furiously.

He had never before failed a mission, and the fact that this could be the thing that unravelled the entire Concordat bothered him immensely. While he did not want them to take over the order, he did fear that attachment was very dangerous in these dark times as it could lead others to the dark side, which would only lead to more Jedi deaths. He wasn't quite so fanatical about preventing all forms of love and attachment within the Order as Mace and Eeth were, but he still felt the Concordat was the right thing to do.

"This is most grave Kota." Mace summed up, leaning back and frowning.

"This means the entire Concordat is in danger of exposure. It means Etain will have to be killed, along with anyone she may have told about the contents of the message." Eeth said furiously.

He couldn't believe that one of their best agents had been so careless and had allowed such a slip to occur.

"Kill her? Eeth, we cant go around killing Jedi! That will be noticed. So far we've been relatively hidden, but as soon as one Jedi is killed by another Yoda will investigate and that will mean an end to us all!" Kota protested.

Eeth opened his mouth to respond as Mace stood.

"No. Kota is right. All this means is that we must accelerate our plans. Give the order. All Concordat operatives must prepare for the eventual execution of Operation Abstinence. If we are indeed exposed, we must move quickly, take over the Order and stamp out all forms of attachment in that way for the greater good." Mace said determinedly.

Eeth nodded, an evil smile forming. Finally, the Concordat would take over the Order. By month's end, all attachment within the Order would be eradicated. And if anyone resisted the change...they would be 'persuaded' for the greater good.

"We must do this for the greater good. Assemble the Triad. When we get their support, start moving the shadows back here to effect the takeover. Tell the Rings what is going on. It will take a while in which we risk exposure yes, but the benefits....will be untold. Attachment will be destroyed, and we will take over the Order for the greater good." Mace said firmly, and Eeth smiled.

Their time had come.

XX

"I'm sorry Obi Wan." Anakin said sadly as he, Obi Wan and Ahsoka headed towards the Outlander Club.

"This is all my fault. The Death Watch may have claimed responsibility, but it wasn't them. I can feel it wasn't them. Its whatever is going on with the Order that killed her. And I dragged her into it." He said mournfully, hanging his head.

Ahsoka patted his back sympathetically.

"You couldn't have done anything Obi Wan. There was no way you could have avoided this. That's why we're gathering here, to discuss this threat and what we're going to do about it." She said, as Anakin stroked one of her lekku lovingly.

"She's right. That's why we're here. We will stop this Obi Wan." Anakin promised him, and Obi Wan nodded grimly as they entered the club.

Anakin scanned the room, and smiled slightly when he saw Shaak Ti and Exaz sitting in a relatively secluded booth, both sipping a gin and tonic. They headed over, looking like they had just spotted two friends.

"Master Ti, Master Exaz, you started without us." He chided lightly as they slid into the booth.

Exaz winked at him.

"Waste not want not my dear boy." The amorous Sullustan said, sipping her drink.

"How many can we be expecting Anakin?" Obi Wan asked quietly.

"A fair few I think. Master Fisto singled out people on Coruscant while I contacted others." Anakin said, ordering a beer for the three of them.

They made small talk as Jedi joined them slowly over time. Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon strolled in together and made for the bar, where Exaz intercepted them so as to make it look like a coincidence. K'kruhk then entered with Jeisel, and indulged in a little gambling before Ki went over allegedly to tell them off and got them back to the table. Barriss and Etain, both looking tired and sad both entered, and after seeing off two people who tried to pick them up, they joined the others for protection. Serra Keto then came in with Bardan Jussik, pretending to be a couple. Etain eyed the two of them and had a sneaky suspicion they were both a bit too comfortable with that role for it just to be an act as they sat down. Tholme then entered with Tra Saa, and Kit and Aayla came behind them, appearing to be on a double date...albeit with a very large age gap. They made a cursory inspection of the room, and sat down in the booth, though did not block Ahsoka's view so she could keep an eye out for anyone who was spying on them.

"Is that everyone?" Anakin asked, and Kit nodded gravely, and Anakin turned to look at them all.

"Yes, thats everyone I particularly singled out. There are others, but I felt it prudent to have spares for lack of a better word." Kit said darkly, and Anakin nodded in agreement.

Anakin then opened his mouth but Ahsoka gently laid her hand across his mouth.

"We have to cut this short." She whispered.

"We haven't even started yet." Obi Wan said, annoyed.

Ahsoka gestured with her head, and Anakin could see Rex at the bar. Due to his recent betrayal of them, and despite his promises, Anakin sincerely doubted he had stopped tipping off Master Windu.

"Wonderful." He growled, fingering his saber.

"That isn't all. Isnt that Master Drallig?" Ahsoka asked, and Serra quickly turned her head, then narrowed her eyes.

"Yes it is. He never leaves the temple, not even to socialise. Which means hes only here for one reason...us." she hissed.

"We are thwarted. Whatever is going on they are quite intent on keeping quiet." Plo said.

Etain shook her head.

"No, they aren't, and I can prove it. We need to get out of here before either of them get close enough to eavesdrop." She said.

"Leave that to me." Exaz said, slipped off her seet, then headed to the bar.

"Oh no." Shaak Ti moaned, covering her eyes.

"What's wrong? If she can facilitate our escape..." Tholme said.

"It's the way she'll do it that bothers me." She sighed, pointing.

Exaz then used the Force to pull the seats out from under two patrons, making them spill their drinks and curse loudly.

"It was him!" she yelled excitedly, pointing at the two men, and they immediately snarled and leapt at each other, punching each other. One stumbled back into two others, one who psan and hit others.

"You did that on purpose!" Exaz called as she scurried past, and the Gotal who the man fell in immediately fell on him, and with that, the entire bar erupted into a massive brawl.

Anakin grinned. She certainly had style.

"Quickly. We shall vanish up the back passage." She said, and the entire group then slid out the booth as the packed club devolved into utter chaos, with punches, drinks and screams flying everywhere.

Rex was drawn into the battle by two belligerent Klatoonians, who immediately started trying to fit him. As the Jedi group made their way towards a service passage, Exaz swiping a bottle of rum on her way past, Cin Drallig entered, totally missing the group as he tried valiantly to restore order, before getting smacked on the head by a low flying beer bottle. Serra shot him a contemptuous look as they made their escape into the relative safety of a side alley.

"What now?" Ki asked curiously, and Anakin led the way up, Force jumping several floors and coming to a stop on a fire escape with an open window.

"The Force is with us. If we were thin enough to get in." He said sadly, as the entire group hung off the fire escape like some bizarre rope swing.

"That's where I come in honey." Ahsoka said, and slipped into the house and opened the window wide, allowing the group inside.

"Oh that was a hoot!" Exaz exclaimed cheerily as she sat down beside Shaak Ti, who shook her head with a smile on her face.

"You're a menace to the public, I've decided." She said with a grin.

"You gotta love me." Exaz said, swigging her rum.

Anakin shook his head as the entire group sat down, now free from eavesdropping.

"Right. You know why I gathered you all here. Someone, or something, is targeting Jedi who are either pro-attachment or are seen as having attachment issues. And whoever they are, they're getting more fanatical about it. They're hurting innocent people in their drive to stamp attachment out of the order, and are putting both the clone army and the Republic in danger while doing so. We need to stop this." He said, to slow firm nods.

"But who is doing all this, and why? Why would someone attack pro-attachment Jedi? It just doesn't make any sense." Serra said worriedly.

Tra leaned forward, making Tholme sag to the side as the seat was in poor repair.

"It is probably the view of these fanatics that in these dark times, attachment will lead to the dark side. Others will believe that because it has been forbidden by the Council it should be completely stamped out. Either way we are dealing with several different opinions, all with the same overlapping view: attachment must be stamped out of the Jedi Order." She concluded, and Anakin nodded.

Anakin got up and began to pace, while several of them leaned back in contemplation.

"A secret group within the Jedi Order, determined to stamp out all forms of attachment. That's what we're dealing with. Kit and I assembled all of you because you have known pro attachment stances. As such, all of us in this room are in danger from this unseen threat. And...we need to stop it, before this group gets more dangerous, and further endangers the Republic, us, or innocent lives with what they are trying to do." He said grimly, and they all nodded.

"They've proved themselves willing to kill innocent people, with no regard for the consequences. They killed the one I was dating, Uli, in cold blood, just because of the fact that he and I were together." Barriss said sadly.

"Duchess Satine was murdered by whoever is doing this. I know the Death Watch claimed responsibility, but I can feel in my heart it was whoever this threat was. That action proves that they are willing to destabilise the Republic, as the loss of their leader will send the neutral systems into an uproar, in order to achieve their goals, making them even more dangerous than first thought." Obi Wan said.

"They are also willing to sacrifice clone armies in order to try to kill pro-attachment Jedi. Several of us have barely escaped that fate." K'kruhk said grimly, to numerous nods.

Silence met these words, until Ahsoka looked at her lover.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

Anakin glowered.

"We stop them, before they kill anyone else. If not, many innocent lives, including our loved ones, will be in danger." He said angrily, and that they all agreed on.

"But how to stop them? Do we take it to the Council?" Etain asked, her eyes full of unspoken pain.

Shaak Ti shook her head.

"I don't think that would be wise my dear. We do not know who is involved in this. Taking this to the Council before we have substantial proof will be very risky and could expose what we know." She reasoned.

"But going against whatever is going on is risky without the support of Master Yoda." Jeisel disagreed.

Tholme raised a finger to his lips.

"We do not know where Yoda fits into all this. It could very well be that he is involved." He said, though the look on his face let them know he didn't believe it.

Anakin turned to look at Tholme.

"No, I don't think Yoda is involved." He said, then took a deep breath.

"But I think Master Windu definitely is." He said grimly.

Obi Wan looked at his former Padawan.

"You are determined that Mace is involved in whatever's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Yes master. Mace was present every time I reported in, and always was the one who denied Ahsoka and I reinforcements."

"And it was him I asked for reinforcements, which I didn't get." Tra said worriedly.

"And we both asked him and we both got a negative answer as well." Jeisel said, her eyes narrowed in distaste.

Exaz narrowed her big black eyes.

"So we are agreed that Master Windu is very important, if not vital, to this unseen threat." She summed up, and everyone nodded.

Tholme got up and started pacing, his cane clicking on the floor.

"I believe we face a small group of hard core believers, that is usually the case in these situations. Perhaps twenty to thirty hard liners who are directing this unseen offensive against us and our ilk." He theorised.

Anakin looked at the Council members present.

"And it stands to reason that at least one of them has to be a Council member, if not more." He stated, and Shaak Ti, a historian, nodded gravely.

"Yes. Operation Vindication four thousand years ago wasn't able to be initiated until Lucien Draay was placed on the Council. A secret cabal like we are facing couldn't remain unseen and unnoticed without help from those in power." She explained.

Ki frowned in thought.

"Wonderful. A secret cabal within the Order, targeting innocents and other Jedi, possibly with Council involvement that we don't even know the name of."

Etain leaned forward and placed her projector on the table.

"I can help there." She said, and it activated.

"Etain...this is Darman. A Jedi is attacking us, I think it's the one with his own militia...he says we have to die because of how I feel about you, he's working for something called the Concordat...I love you..." the recording played, and everyone looked at Etain in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Etain." Anakin said, and she nodded at him thankfully.

"So...now we have a name. The Concordat. And we believe that Master Windu is the leader correct?" Barriss asked.

"I trained Mace. He shouldn't be capable of something like this." Tra said sadly.

"He may be though my dear." Tholme said consolingly.

Ahsoka nodded.

"He has to be. He's on the Council, and one of the only two who can control all troop movements. And as a member of the Council, it would be easier for him to get Jedi to report to him, easier for him to get agents to do his bidding." She reasoned.

Anakin was gazing at the holo of Darman, looking at his image in sadness.

"What if Yoda is involved? He was always there when I was reporting in. If he knew what dire straights we were in, no matter what I felt about Ahsoka, he should have sent troops, but he didn't." He said.

Silence met these words. It was bad enough that they were accusing the second in command of the Jedi Order of corruption, but the leader himself was something different all together.

"Unless...he is innocent and is being fed false information." Tholme whispered, and they all turned to look at him.

"Think about it. How easy would it be for a Council member to get into Yoda's messages, to prevent him knowing of the true extent of what states generals on the field were in?" he asked them, and Jeisel nodded.

"That's true. 'Make do with what you have you can' he said to us, despite us being outnumbered five to one. He must have thought it was the initial garrison force." She said.

K'kruhk looked at his lover, then clasped his chin in one hand.

"If you're right Master Tholme, we are facing a very grave threat that threatens the rest of the Jedi Order all together. If Yoda is being deceived, many more lives could be in danger as he could make several decisions based on the information he has rather than what he should have." He elaborated.

Bardan sighed.

"We've ascertained that Yoda isn't involved in this then? Mace is as high as it goes?"

They nodded, some reluctantly, as they did believe Yoda would stand something to gain, but they all did believe he was relatively blameless.

"He has become complacent yes, but he has not become a fanatic who is into joining secret cabals." Kit said.

"Complacent? He's sleeping on the job if he's let something like this spring up." Aayla said fiercely.

"Just as well he isn't involved. I don't fancy going up against Yoda. He may be complacent, but he's still the most powerful Jedi in the Order." Anakin said, and the room went still as they all looked at him.

"What do you mean, go up against him?" Serra asked nervously.

Anakin looked at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Serra, if Master Windu has created a secret cabal, the Concordat, then he's not a kick in the arse of going to the dark side, either that or becoming a zealot. If thats true, then we need to stop him. Permanently...if we have to."

Silence met this proclamation, until Plo leaned forward.

"What you are proposing is technically treason." He said quietly.

"And what he's doing is murder regardless Master Plo." Ahsoka said, coming to her lover's aid.

"Believe me, I don't like the idea of fighting Jedi any more than you do. But we have to admit, it may be our only chance." Anakin said gravely, and to that, they all nodded.

"Right...so this Concordat, which we think Master Windu is in charge of...what sort of threat are we facing? Master Tholme, you have experience dealing with such groups...what can we expect?" Kit asked.

Tholme tapped his forehead as he thought.

"As I've said, a small core group of hard liner followers, who totally believe in the mission. On the niceties of what we are dealing with, Mace has to have a second, a lieutenant, who for all intents and purposes could lead the Concordat. They are most likely involved with security as well, keeping their illegal activities quiet and covering up their actions."

Ki looked at him sternly.

"That implies another Council member is involved then, if we are looking for someone who can hide their tracks from other Jedi. What else?"

Tholme pondered.

"There have to be agents, Jedi who can move about relatively freely, executing their will." He supposed, looking thoughtful.

"Like the Covenant's shadows?" Shaak Ti asked sharply.

"Yes I believe so." Tholme agreed.

"Then I believe we can identify some of them then. Coleman Kcaj, the one who murdered young Barriss' boyfriend. Rahm Kota, who killed poor Darman, as he is the only Jedi with his own militia. I believe we can say with some confidence that Shadday Potkin is involved, as she is the one who was following me. And if what you told me earlier is true Kit, I think we can assume Koffi Arana is one also because of how he was spying on you and Anakin. And the fact that he ever so suddenly left the temple when we were meeting makes me think Cin Drallig must be one too." Exaz said.

"That's just scary. How can so many Jedi believe killing innocent people is the way to protect the greater good?" Serra demanded, the fact that her own master was a traitor rankling severely.

"I know Serra. It doesn't sit well with any of us." Bardan said, his brow furrowed.

"Tholme?" Tra asked, gesturing for him to continue.

"There has to be at least one group of advisers to Mace, advising him of attachment issues, people he would wish removed. And there could be as many as five of them." Tholme reasoned, looking sickened at the very thought.

Obi Wan looked at the older Jedi.

"All those Jedi, all convinced that attachment is bad enough that it is worth killing for..." he said in sickened wonder.

"Wait, if he was trying to stamp out attachment, wouldn't it make sense to have a group responsible for dealing with younglings?" Ahsoka asked suddenly, and Tholme nodded at her.

"She has a point. What better place to stamp out feelings of attachment than the youth of the Order?" he asked.

This was targeting the younglings too? If they were right the entire Order was in severe danger.

"That means that kid in Master Drallig's class, Whie, is in severe danger. He's clearly dating that girl Scout." Serra said worriedly.

"We don't know enough. But, if you ask me, we are on the right lines." Tra said, looking around at them.

"No one else can know of this. If we are to stop the Concordat and save ourselves, and the Order, no one can be told." Anakin said firmly.

"Indeed. We should organise a system. Anakin, you should be leader." Obi Wan said.

"What! Me!" Anakin demanded incredulously.

Obi Wan smiled wryly.

"Why not? This was your idea. And as such, this is all technically your fault." He said.

Anakin looked at all the others present, but their evil grins told him it was a losing battle.

"Alright fine. Can you handle security?" he asked Obi Wan.

He nodded.

"Yes. I believe that since both my attachments are dead, Satine and Siri, I should be able to move about with relative ease." He surmised, and they all agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Ahsoka asked, her arm wrapping around Anakin's waist.

"We keep our heads down. Firstly though, we need to find out who we're fighting. Master Koon, can you remove any of the Jedi we know are associated with the Concordat, give them a mission?" Anakin asked.

The Kel Dor nodded.

"Indeed. I can keep a few of them out of the way. Shadday and Koffi shouldn't be a problem, and Rahm is probably en route to Coruscant, so is out of the way for the moment. But what will that accomplish?" he asked.

"Because Exaz here, will hopefully consent to carry on as normal and see who follows her. Exaz?" Anakin asked, and she nodded.

"Of course." She said.

Anakin looked at Etain and Bardan.

"You two could be accused of being attached to Skirata. Will you keep an eye out?" he asked, and they nodded grimly.

"Someone should probably watch what members Master Koon cannot get out of the way." Ki said.

"I can watch Master Drallig, I teach classes as well as him, and I can stick to him like glue being his former Padawan without arousing suspicion." Serra said, and Anakin nodded.

"Shaak Ti and I can watch Mace relatively closely, and perhaps that will shed some light on his unseen supporters on the Council are." Ki theorised.

"You think there's more than one?" she asked curiously.

Ki nodded sadly.

"I fear this corruption has spread far and deep my friend. We had best be cautious." He said, and she nodded.

"Yes. Everyone, be extra careful." Anakin warned, hoping that we wasn't about to be getting any of the ones in the room killed.

"I will investigate Yoda's quarters. I can hide my presence from other Jedi. If anyone interferes, I will know." Tholme said.

"Aayla and K'kruhk are relatively popular within the Order. They can help me and sound out further potential support." Kit said, and Anakin and Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"What about Master Altis?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Djinn Altis was another pro attachment Jedi, who was separate from the Council on Coruscant and had his own sect of Jedi.

"Bringing Djinn in might widen the confrontation, and make the Concordat accelerate their plans, whatever they are." Tra said worriedly.

"But he's a natural ally. I'll contact him and ask him to come here to Coruscant, and see what he wants done, if he wants to join into this mess or not." Anakin said, though he was loathe to put more Jedi in danger.

"Very well. I will try and keep our activities as quiet as possible. Plo, you will need to make sure none of us are deployed for the next while." Obi Wan added, and he nodded in assent.

"What about us though?" Barriss asked.

"We need to find out what Mace's eventual plan is. I will go into Mace's quarters and see if I can get anything. And if not, I'll investigate all our clone commanders. Rex has already betrayed Anakin, so it stands to reason that other ones may be at it as well." Jeisel said.

"Be careful within Master Windu's quarters then Jeisel. Please." K'kruhk begged, and she nodded with a smile.

"I will give you a couple of quick lessons in concealment." Tholme offered and she nodded respectfully.

"What will I do then?" Barriss asked.

Anakin looked at her pityingly.

"You are going to investigate all the funding of the Order. Look for slight anomalies, figures that look odd, stuff like that, and see if you can link it to the Concordat. If we can, I'd rather take this to Yoda, and your job may just give us the edge we need to do it. At the moment all we have is our own testimonies, and Yoda wont accept that as evidence against a former Padawan of his and his second in command." He said, fully aware that Yoda would be very resistant to whatever they could present to him until they had unavoidable proof.

"Ok. I'll tell anyone who asks I'm brushing up on my maths skills." She said.

"And what will you be doing?" Tra asked.

"Ahsoka and I will flaunt the fact that we're in love. It's dangerous I know, but as Rex still appears to be reporting to Mace, it will hopefully either goad him into making a mistake, or will at least let us identify anyone else who may be working with him. So Jeisel, leave Rex alone. I want him to report to Mace." He said, and the Devaronian nodded.

"That's very risky Anakin." Obi Wan said worriedly, his eyes betraying his concern.

"I know master. But this threat...is far bigger than the war, at least to the Order. We need to stop it, or we're all in severe danger. And I'm not letting Ahsoka get into that sort of danger if I can help it." He said, standing behind her protectively.

"Anakin..." Ki said warningly, but Kit cut him off.

"Provided they stay within the temple, they should be safe. They cant move against them there without exposing themselves. They will be safe." Kit said soothingly, and everyone looked slightly happier.

"So my big part is being in love with you? I think I've got the best job." She said happily, and Anakin smiled.

"So what will be my big part?" Tra asked, slightly hurt that she seemed to be getting left out.

Anakin grinned as she felt the ancient Neti's hurt in the Force.

"Dont worry Master Saa, I haven't forgotten you. You actually have one of the most important jobs. Because we'll all clearly be followed if we try to assemble, we need someone to coordinate between the rest of us. As Master Tholme is the only one you regularly come into contact with, you should be able to approach us without too many raised eyebrows." Anakin said, and she beamed happily, glad to have a part in this.

"Everyone be careful. Pro-attachment Jedi fighters and rooms may be bugged." Aayla advised.

Tholme nodded at her.

"Before you help Master Fisto, go to everyone's quarters and disable any bugs Aayla." He suggested, and she nodded.

"But leave mine. I want them to come after me remember." Anakin said, and Ahsoka looked at him searchingly.

"I wont let anything happen to you I promise." He said, kissing her forehead.

Anakin looked at them all worriedly.

"Be careful everyone. Don't draw attention to yourselves. We cant save the Order if we're all dead. The Concordat has been at this longer than we have, and are a lot more ruthless. Be careful, and may the Force be with us all." Anakin said, and with that, the meeting broke up.

"And do not talk to this about anyone. And you three, unless you know they can truly be trusted and you are not overheard, do not mention this to anyone you might sound out." Obi Wan advised Aayla, Kit and K'kruhk.

"A cabal within the Order. It's still hard to believe." Serra said in quiet shock.

"Believe it Serra. It is happening. Let's just hope we can stop it." Bardan said, kissing her cheek, and Etain grinned slightly at him, which he shot her a dirty look at.

"Um...how the hell do we all get home without arousing suspicion?" Tra asked.

Tholme linked arms with her.

"We shall go through the back streets, come out far from here. It's a nice night for a stroll." He said with a grin, and they headed off.

"I will make my way to the local clone station and get them to take me to the barracks so I can see Jos and Tolk. We should be together. Dont worry, I wont tell them anything." Barriss said, and slid out of the door.

Exaz threw her arm around Shaak Ti's waist.

"Come my friend, let us pretend we got lost on our way back from the pub." She said and they headed for the door.

"Ooh, does that mean we get to be drunk?" Shaak Ti asked brightly.

"Yes!" Exaz said happily.

"We can sing drunkenly!" her companion said cheerily.

"Yes good idea, let us hit off with a high note." Exaz said as the door closed, drowning out the start of their drunken singing.

"The Order's ripping itself apart and they're singing." Anakin said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Plo looked at the fire escape.

"Come my friend, we could do with the exercise." Plo said reluctantly, and started to climb.

Ki looked at it and moaned.

"All those stairs! What the hell! Oh alright, I'm coming." Ki grumbled and followed his companion.

Serra looked down to where the riot Exaz had started was still raging.

"I better go help restore law and order." She said with a smile, and leapt down.

"When Exaz starts a riot, she doesn't mess around does she?" Bardan asked worriedly, as Etain signalled for one of the Nulls to come and pick them up.

"We will explore the market places for illegal weapons like good Jedi." Kit said, and he and Aayla left.

"And we shall find a quieter place and actually go for a drink." K'kruhk said, and he and Jeisel left.

Obi Wan sighed.

"I will go the police station and hand in my report on Satine's death." He said grimly and headed for the door.

"Be careful master." Anakin said.

"I always am." Obi Wan said wryly.

"If only." Anakin grumbled as he went out the door.

"I heard that!" Obi Wan called.

Leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

"Hey, these people are on holiday..." Ahsoka said, reading a note and looking at him suggestively.

Anakin grinned and immediately discarded his robes, revealing his strong chest, and he pressed his body, then his lips against hers. She moaned in ecstasy and wrapped her hand through his hair as Anakin undid her top, and he pushed her down onto the sofa, grinning widely.

"Rex isn't here for this to work." She pointed out with a smile.

"Ah well, this can be a practice run." He said lovingly, and kissed her once more.

**The plot thickens!**

**We have created a group to counter the sinister Concordat. But are we too late? The price is already high in lives dear to the Jedi. Apologies to those of you who wanted the Concordat's victims to last a bit longer.**

**More of the Concordat has been revealed, but there are still some conspirators left. Who are they, and just what is Operation Abstinence?**

**Will the pro-attachment group succeed? What will happen next? What do the Sith think of this? All will be revealed soon!**

**The bar brawl is inspired from Dead Man's Chest by the way :P**

**I hope you like, apologies for the delay, and it will hopefully be updated soon! Until then, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (warning! dirty scene in this chapter!)**

Crushed

Mace had his hands clasped behind his back as he heard Eeth's report.

"It was most unfortunate that that riot occurred at the same time as they were all there. We could have done with finding out what they were up to." Mace said thoughtfully.

"Unfortunate? Mace you know as well as I do that the cause of the riot was most likely Exaz. Rex reported that both she and Shaak Ti were in the club first. It's what they did after she enabled their escape that bothers me. Do you think they are on to us?" Eeth hissed.

Mace turned to his friend.

"If they are it matters little. We will soon execute Operation Abstinence and they will cease to be a factor anyway my friend. Events are on the move and we shall soon rule the Order, and stamp out all forms of attachment for the greater good." Mace said, raising his hands to emphasise his point.

Eeth was about to respond when the door binged, and Rex entered.

"Captain Rex. You have news for us?" Mace asked, sitting down.

"Well I tried to follow them last night, but that riot prevented me from doing so. But, I checked the bugs you had me plant earlier and all of the ones in all of the rooms have been removed, aside from the one in General Skywalkers." He reported.

While he had promised Anakin and Ahsoka he would not report on them anymore, he could see that their love for each other was actually a very serious threat to everyone concerned. As such, he was determined to stamp it out, utilising Mace's help to try and save his general from himself.

"Really? We knew about the deactivation, but I find it highly unlikely that they found the bugs and left his. Why keep his there?" Mace pondered.

"I don't know, but I replaced the bugs, but as soon as I got back to check they'd all been taken down again." Eeth said in distaste.

Mace got up and paced the room, hands clasped, pondering.

"They must have allies. I fear you may be right Eeth. They are on to us. We must accelerate our plans further. If they take what they think, or at least suspect, to Yoda...then we will at least be under suspicion." Mace said, looking at Eeth.

Eeth growled, showing his teeth.

"Mace, we cannot move too quickly. We have many of our shadows here, yes, but not enough to effect the takeover. If we move them any quicker, Yoda will get suspicious." He grumbled.

Mace scoffed.

"Yoda knows what I want him to know." He said smugly, and Rex felt a pang of worry.

Master Windu could control what Master Yoda knew? Perhaps that would explain how they'd been getting away with all they'd been doing, if the leader was being kept in the dark.

"Sirs, may I ask what you intend to do about General Skywalker?" Rex asked worriedly.

Because now that he was here, he was beginning to think they weren't quite so good as he believed.

Eeth looked at Mace.

"Well, we do sort of need him against the Sith. But if he continues on the path he is on, we will not hesitate to remove him."

Rex looked at the Jedi Master intently.

"Remove him from command?" he asked, and both Mace and Eeth laughed at his naiveté.

"Remove him from existence captain. Attachment cannot be tolerated. It is a danger to the entire Order, and must be stopped for the greater good." Mace said firmly.

"What kill him? Sirs, with all due respect, I don't want him dead..."

And then for the second time in his life, Rex felt the Force close around his neck. Mace stepped forward, his hand outstretched, while Eeth looked on as if he were enjoying the show.

"Listen to me captain. You are the one who came to us, because you didn't like the fact that he was falling in love with Ahsoka. As such, you signed up to our views. If we decide to kill him, then he must be killed. Do I make myself clear?" Mace demanded, a hint of madness in his eyes, and Rex gagged in agreement, and fell to the floor.

"But since you asked so nicely, and since Eeth does raise a good point, we will try to dissuade him from his chosen course. If not...he will be killed." Mace said, nodding to Eeth, who bowed in acknowledgement.

"Continue to watch Skywalker and Ahsoka. Report anything, however small, to us, and with all urgency. Times are changing around Captain. You had best not be left behind, because we will not come back for you." Mace warned and turned to gaze out at the city, while Eeth showed Rex out.

Outside, worry filled Rex. Mace was insane, he had to be. He hadn't wanted Anakin killed...just stopped from letting his love life affect his professional one. But, would Anakin listen to him since his betrayal? Rex sighed. No matter what, he was with Mace now. He had made his bed, now he had to lie in it.

XX

"He is a useful source, but that usefulness is coming to an end..." Mace said darkly.

"Perhaps Mace. But it seems to me that a fair bit of Anakin's problems are caused by his attraction to Ahsoka. If she were to be removed...Skywalker might fall into line." Eeth suggested.

Mace nodded irritably.

"Very well. Assemble the Triad this afternoon. We need to persuade them to okay Abstinence." Mace ordered.

"Oppo is still reluctant..." Eeth said, but Mace cut him off.

"I don't care. We will force him to support it if necessary...if not we will ignore him. We must take over the Order. The threat of exposure is too great for our plans to unravel now. We must take over the Order and stamp out all forms of attachment. It is our destiny my friend." Mace said, smiling at the thought.

Eeth grinned. Their time was close now.

XX

Ahsoka looked at her naked lover, asleep beside her. He was so attractive, so strong, he was just the sort of person they needed to try and lead them out of the mess they had gotten themselves in. Obi Wan had been right to make him leader. She stroked a strand of hair off of his handsome face then kissed his cheek gently.

"Hmph?" Anakin grunted.

"We need to go. You need to be seen leading our little rebellion, and I need to keep an eye on what Rex is up to." She said, stroking her hand down his bare chest.

"I'd rather stay here with you. That is our part after all." He said teasingly, turning over and revealing his naked body to his young Padawan.

Ahsoka smiled and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply, and she felt him go hard beneath her. The temptation of making love to him for the fourth time in twenty four hours was very enticing...but the others were all out doing their bit, it was only right that they do the same.

"Rex isn't here sadly. So, we actually do need to make a move. And the others are all out..." she said, and Anakin shook his head.

"I know. I put them in danger Ahsoka, giving them those missions." He said worriedly.

Ahsoka gently stroked his cheek with one hand, while the other snaked down his body.

"They know the risks. And its Mace that put them all into danger anyway by creating the Concordat. You're trying to protect them." She soothed.

Anakin sighed and reluctantly got up.

"Alright, I'm going." He said, his dedication to the ones he put in danger shining through his own selfish desires, as she knew they would.

Ahsoka then gripped his arm as he went to go and get his robes.

"Honey, you may want to shower. You sort of stink of sex...and besides, your hair will give you away if it hasn't been washed, it wont look as good as it normally does." She said teasingly, and he grinned at her, kissing her deeply, giving her a good view of his erect cock before he headed to the shower.

A while later he was dressed and ready to go. He sat down beside his naked Padawan.

"Be careful coming out of here. Stay in big crowds, and be alert for someone following you ok? Dont take unnecessary risks. Stay safe." He implored her, and she nodded so he didn't worry.

"I wont." She promised.

"Good. I love you." He said, kissing her deeply, and then he departed.

Ahsoka then reluctantly got out of bed and got ready herself. As she left the apartment half an hour later, she immediately made good on her promise to her lover and melded in with the crowds and began to climb the various, multilayered planet of Coruscant. However, as she entered her fourth level of her journey, she felt a dark presence at the back of her mind, and was pretty sure that the presence had been following her since she had left the apartment she and Anakin had slept in the previous night. She didn't want to risk looking back, but she kept an eye on windows that she passed, looking for anyone who looked vaguely Jedi like. While she saw no one, the feeling of unease was getting stronger as she continued her push upward. The shadow was still following her, and she knew this could be no random mugger. This was a Concordat operative that was following her, and they weren't giving up. Had he been watching them the night before? She doubted it. The riot had covered their tracks relatively well. It was more likely that whoever was in charge of such operations for the Concordat had sent someone there in order to find any stragglers. They probably hadn't followed Anakin because he would shake them too easily. But Ahsoka on the other hand would have a bit more trouble.

She stayed in the crowds, weaving in and out of the masses as she headed up to the top. Would they kill her? It was a very real possibility. Or would they torture her for information? Or, if they did somehow know about their group, would they use her as leverage against Anakin? These questions plagued her as she pressed on.

XX

Makis'shaalas frowned as Ahsoka weaved through the crowds. She knew she was being followed. He had been careless.

He had been sent to the apartment area by Eeth the night before, after the riot had started. They had lost contact with Cin Drallig, one of the shadows, and Eeth suspected that the pro-attachment group that Rex had spotted had been a part of the trouble. He had watched all night, but had seen only K'kruhk, Jeisel, Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura leave the block he was watching. However, Eeth had kept him there, saying that all of them couldn't have left yet. Hours had passed, and he had started to consider disobeying a direct order and going home when he had seen Skywalker leave the apartment that morning. Despite soap and deodorant smelling off him, Makis could still smell sex upon him, and the only woman he could smell was his Padawan. They had both totally abandoned all hope of ever truly following the true path last night. As such, he had waited, and his patience had been rewarded as Ahsoka had left the apartment. Skywalker, due to his status as the Chosen One, may still be useful. She however, would be a permanent distraction, preventing him from following the true path. As a result, a higher price had been placed on her head than there was on Skywalker's.

Makis began to close the gap, getting all the closer to Ahsoka. As such, the fact that she was so close, a defenceless little Padawan, who would be no match for him. And, if as Mace and Eeth suspected, the pro-attachment group were on to the existence of the Concordat, killing Skywalker's lover would go a long way to removing their threat to their plans. Makis knew Eeth had begun preparations for Operation Abstinence, but it would take a couple more days to assemble all the operatives necessary. As such, if they could eliminate some competition early, so much the better.

"This is Makis. I have Ahsoka in my sights. Should I engage?" he asked.

To his surprise, Mace answered rather than Eeth.

"Are there many people about?" he asked curiously, profoundly wishing Makis would be able to kill the whelp.

"A few. Various species though." Makis grunted.

"Too risky then. Where is she headed?" Mace asked.

"The Flyover." He responded, eagerly following his prey.

He may not be allowed to kill her, but...

"Master Mundi is also there. And we know what he is. So, if you can, do what is necessary." Mace ordered.

Makis grinned. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of sticking his blade into Ahsoka or Ki's gut, but he would kill them. Using the Force, he leapt upwards, cutting in front of Ahsoka, and onto the Flyover.

XX

Ahsoka could still feel the dark presence, but now it seemed like it was in front of her. And that worried her endlessly as she entered the Flyover, a massive bridge full of speeder berths. She looked around, slightly frightened. The area was fairly open, but she still had to get back to the temple, and she didn't see a taxi that looked free. She then jumped slightly, actually taking her saber off her belt as she felt the shadow retreat behind her again. She was about to turn to investigate, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leaping forward in fright, she lit her saber and spun around, only to be blocked by a blue blade, and meet the startled gaze of Ki Adi Mundi.

"Master Mundi!" she hissed in irritation as she shut off her saber, before they attracted anymore looks.

"Good morning to you too Ahsoka. Feeling jumpy?" he asked, frowning at her in worry.

Ahsoka sighed, trying to get her heart rate back to normal, and she found watching the valets run around was quite soothing.

"Sorry master. But yes. I was followed all the way up from the apartment we were in last night, and they were far too good to be anyone but a you-know-what operative." She muttered, and Ki frowned deeply.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Aside from my heart rate, yeah. But whoever they were, they were good, and the feeling I got from him...was excitement, with anticipation. Which cant mean anything good." She whispered, and Ki nodded as they headed to his speeder.

"I agree. Hang on, why were you down there again?" he asked curiously.

Ahsoka blushed a brighter red than usual.

"Um...Anakin and I never left." She admitted sheepishly.

"Dirty devils." Ki said disapprovingly, clucking his tongue, but winking at the same time.

He reached down to open the door for her, when Ahsoka felt the warning in the Force, and blasted him away from the speeder with a Force push. The speeder then exploded, knocking her sprawling, and screams echoed up around them as the fiery wreck plunged into the chasm below.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Ki asked gravely, helping her to her feet.

"Yes master, I'm fine." She said, shaken.

"That was too close. Thank you Ahsoka." Ki said as worried citizens started to cluster around them.

"You're welcome." She replied breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to go back to the temple and feel Anakin hugging her to him protectively.

"Citizens, did any of you happen to see anyone who was around my speeder?" Ki asked, and most shook their heads, full of worry that someone was targeting a Jedi.

"Could it be the Separatists?" a Bothan asked loudly.

Ki shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine friend." Ki said, though Ahsoka could see that he knew as well as she did that it was the Concordat that had engineered the attack.

"Master Jedi, I spotted a Nikto actually sitting in your speeder. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I assumed he was one of the valets..." an Arcona said.

"A Nikto you say? Thank you citizen, you have been most helpful. What sort of Nikto was he pray tell?" Ki asked as the rest of the crowd started to stream off.

"A red Nikto, one of the Kajain'sa ones if I remember rightly." The Arcona said, and Ki smiled at him and pressed a fifty credit note into his hand.

"Thank you my friend. You have been most helpful." He said, and the Arcona bowed respectfully and departed.

"Back to the temple by taxi?" Ahsoka asked, looking around nervously.

Ki nodded.

"Yes. When Anakin hears of this he'll want to make sure you are alright, and I don't want to be the one who increases his blood pressure like that. And once he has ascertained that you are safe, I shall pass the news onto the appropriate people so we can figure out who just tried to kill us." Ki said kindly, and led her, still quivering slightly, to a taxi.

XX

Makis cursed as the blast failed to take out Ki and Ahsoka.

"I failed my master." He reported irritably.

Mace clucked his tongue.

"It matters not Makis. Fortunately several of our operatives have already returned. I have them deployed keeping an eye on those Rex spotted last night. I think we can safely assume that they are on to us, and that they seek to stop us. We cannot allow this. Return to the temple and tail Exaz. We are close now my friend. Very close. Fear not for your failure. It will soon be rectified." Mace promised, and Makis grinned.

XX

Plo nodded to himself. He had assigned Shadday and Koffi to dealing with two drug dens that had sprung up in the lower levels. A little bit of overkill, but it kept them away from the temple so that they could try to lure out other Concordat operatives. The question was...how many were fanatics, and how many were duped or not realising the true extent of the Concordat's mania? As he pondered that question, he headed to find Tra and inform her that his part was done.

XX

Aayla threw the last of the bugs that she had found in the group's rooms over the balcony. They would be replaced soon enough, but she had done her part. Now she had to sound out potential support, after informing Tra that her first mission was complete.

XX

Tra strolled up the corridor, looking for Anakin. So far, Plo and Aayla had done their part, and now that they had, she had to inform Anakin and Obi Wan. Which was easier said than done, as she couldn't find either of them. Jeisel then approached her, and Tra slowed to hear her report.

"Well?" Tra asked, her datapad at the ready.

"I investigated some of our clone commanders. Rex and Bly are both reporting to Mace. Cody isn't doing anything as far as I could ascertain. Jag and Bacarra are both innocent as well. Exaz's one knows it isn't worth the bother so isn't doing anything. Etain and Bardan's troops, the Nulls, wont betray them, they're part of Skirata's little clan. My commander apparently was, but he's dead now so it doesn't matter much, and Pits isnt. Galle was as well, Barriss' clone. Yours wasn't, and neither is Tholme's or Kit's. Serra's commander isn't involved and neither is Shaak Ti's. You will pass that on I trust?" she asked quietly as they strolled up the corridor.

"Of course. What will you do now?" Tra asked.

"I'll cool my heels for a while, and then I'll investigate Mace's quarters. Later Tra." Jeisel said cheerily and vanished.

Tra nodded. This was good. Now, if only could find everyone these clones were reporting to, they could bust open the Concordat and get back to their lives.

XX

Ahsoka and Ki had barely left the taxi when Anakin was there, kissing Ahsoka passionately and holding her to him at the same time.

"Are you alright?" he asked huskily, looking intently at her.

"I'm fine sweetie." She said, patting his hand, and looking around.

The only ones who had noticed their kiss were a couple of droids...and Rex, who was working at a station nearby. Good.

"I'm fine too Anakin thank you for asking." Ki said with a grin, and Anakin grinned at him.

"Thank you for looking after her Master Mundi. Are you alright?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine as I said. I will leave Ahsoka in your capable hands my boy. I must go and look up the archives for red Nikto Jedi who may be after us." Ki said, inclining his head, then left.

Anakin laid his head against Ahsoka's as he departed, enjoying the touch of her skin.

"When I heard..." he muttered.

"Shh. I'm okay." She soothed, and she allowed herself to be pulled into his firm grip and enjoyed the feeling of him just holding her.

"Come on. We need to play our part. I did my other part." He said, slipping his arm around her waist as they walked.

"What did Master Altis say?" she asked quietly as they passed Rex, who quickly began to follow, looking guilty as he did so.

They ignored him as they continued. Anakin could feel that Rex was worried, and was debating whether to approach them or not, but a strong feeling of fear was keeping him from doing it. Ignoring him, Anakin turned to look at Ahsoka as they walked.

"He was shocked to say the least. Dont worry, I used a secure channel. But he has said that if push comes to shove he'll help us go against them. He's en route here now, he'll arrive in the morning." He explained, looking at his beautiful lover.

He had been so fearful when he had heard of the attack, and he couldn't describe the powerful feeling of relief that had swept through him when he had heard that she was alright. He was worried that he would lose her, and he wanted to lock her away somewhere safe until this was all over. But she wasn't that sort of person, and he couldn't do that to her. They arrived at his quarters and entered, locking the door.

"Were you scared?" he asked with a slight grin.

Ahsoka nodded meekly.

"Yeah. Didnt help someone was shadowing me before hand either." She grumbled.

Anakin brought her lithe body close to him, feeling her cool half clad frame against his and kissed her passionately. He stuck her tongue down her throat, his hand running down her lekku, letting her know how much he loved her. Ahsoka let out a little moan and reached up, running her hands through his soft brown hair, stroking down through it, until wrapping her hands in a clump at the bottom. He broke off gently, looking intently at her.

"Made you feel better?" he asked in a hoarse voice, stroking her cheek.

"Much." Ahsoka said, smiling cunningly and slowly pushed Anakin to the bed, making him smile in anticipation as his cock went hard.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her down on top of him and engaging in a deep kiss. She moaned, stroking his hair as she did so, and he undid her top with one hand, revealing her red breasts to him, which he kissed tenderly. Ahsoka slid her hand in between his robes, pulling them apart to reveal his strong, hairless, muscular chest, his nipples erect and sweat beginning to gather. Ahsoka stroked her hand down his chest, then kissed his six pack, before kissing each nipple. Anakin grinned in delight and raised his hand to stroke her navel. Ahsoka moaned in enjoyment and held his arm, forcing it backwards gently, so his arms were splayed over the bed. She then stroked the clumps of soft hair beneath his arms, making him groan at the touch. She kissed his armpits, then moved to his six pack, before returning to his mouth. Anakin moaned in delight as she did so, and felt her snake her hand down his trousers, pulling them down and leaving him naked, revealing his large cock and strong legs. Anakin pulled her down firmly, and pulled her skirt off, revealing her own naked body. Anakin kissed her chest, then her neck, then her lips, wrapping his hands in her lekku as he did so. Ahsoka moaned lovingly as she slipped her hands back into Anakin's hair, running her fingers through it as he began to sweat.

"I love you Ahsoka." He whispered as he entered her.

He didn't want to ever lose her, he thought as he slowly began to pump into her. He rubbed his hands down her back, enjoying the feel of her slim body as he began to move quicker, pumping into her. Ahsoka groaned in ecstasy as he did so, kissing his chest and his neck, before tracing her finger up his chin while she entered her tongue into his mouth. He slid his hand down her thigh, making her make a noise as he started to get faster. He kissed her passionately, moaning in the back of his throat as he did so, his hands entwined within her lekku as he pounded into her, getting faster all the time. Sweat was streaming off of him, and she herself was beginning to glow with what they were doing, her eyes looking lovingly at Anakin. She caressed her finger down his sculpted body, making his body writhe in excitement as he continued. She started panting heavily as she bent down, kissing his armpits, then shoulders, before lovingly nibbling his ear and sucking a strand of hair that was hanging down. Anakin kissed the tips of her lekku, smiling in excitement as he did so, getting closer to erupting into his gorgeous lover. The two of them were panting, and covered in sweat as Anakin reached his end.

Ahsoka kissed him deeply, and he locked his tongue with hers as he got nearer. Ahsoka straddled with chest with her hands, then slid her hand back around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his sweaty hair as he continued to pound. Anakin kissed her navel as they broke off, then kissed her jaw and her lekku as he reached his end. He stroked her central lekku lovingly and then erupted into her, warm fluid flooding into her as he cried out and he let her breath out in ecstasy.

"Wow..." she panted as his torrent continued.

"Yeah..." he whispered to her as she kissed his hard nipples before she laid down on top of him.

He closed his eyes in enjoyment as she did so, stroking her back absent mindedly, his finger trickling down her central lekku, making it twitch in response.

"You know, I feel a lot better." She said, grinning at him as she started to run her fingers through his hair, detangling what had moulded together with his sweat, his enticing odour filling her nostrils.

"Good. I think we performed our part admirably." He said with a satisfied smile letting Ahsoka stroke his hair.

"Yeah, we did. You reckon Rex knows?" she asked quietly into his ear.

"Yeah. It's only a camera in here I checked. I could sense him outside...which is slightly sick I admit, listening to us doing it, but he ran off before I went. Now, he'll run to Mace...then we'll see what happens next." He said confidently.

"I'm glad you're our leader." Ahsoka said, settling into his armpit, detaching herself from his cock as she did o.

"I love you Ahsoka. And I wont let anything happen to you." He promised, kissing her forehead.

"I know."

XX

The door went as Mace went over the preliminary reports. The clones were all in position, the fleet admiral had been rotated to the appropriate position, and 75% of the Jedi support he needed was in place, with the other five he needed to take achieve his ends while lacking some supporters arriving in the morning. It was all going well.

"Enter." Mace said, and he turned to see Rex.

"Yes captain?" Mace asked, going back to the report.

"General Skywalker and Ahsoka...are at it." Rex said delicately.

Mace looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean, at it?" he asked as Eeth strolled in.

"Meaning..." Rex said awkwardly, a part of him not wishing to divulge something personal about his general.

"Meaning they have just had sex. I was in the spying room with Master Sev when it became apparent what they were doing. Disgusting show." Eeth said, looking faintly sick.

Mace crushed the datapad in his hand furiously. They were performing that disgusting act within his temple so blatantly? They would pay for that outrage.

"They have both now fallen completely off the true path, without hope of redemption. They may as well have become Sith. They must be killed as soon as possible." He said firmly, and Eeth started to nod, but Rex cut him off.

"Sir, you said..."

Mace blasted him to the floor with the Force.

"Be quiet Captain. I am in command here." He snarled, and Rex looked up at him in fear.

Eeth raised a finger to his lips.

"Sev did say that the dark side is getting stronger though. And the war can last much longer. It's a pity we need to move now, or we could just initiate Abstinence after the war ends. But, as it is, we cant, and that means we still need Skywalker. We cant kill him until he defeats the Sith." Eeth said irritably, as though that fact had been created just to vex him.

Mace harrumphed as Rex struggled back to his feet.

"Very well. Go and try to dissuade him. See to it personally Eeth. There can be nothing to stop us at this time. We are so close to achieving our destiny, initiating Abstinence, and eradicating all forms of attachment within the Order. Our time is at hand...are all the leaders in agreement?" Mace asked.

"Yes. Sev was all for it, he's as anxious to achieve our destiny as I am. Z'Meer has yet to reply, but she's been stuck teaching geography all afternoon."

Mace nodded. Sev headed the Satele Ring, meaning that they had their support. Only one of the three should have made any opposition to the move on that ring, and most Jedi ignored her anyway. Z'Meer headed the Atris Ring, and he knew that ring would be the most resistant to the entire idea. The other two members did not like the idea at all, and were relatively reluctant supporters, and only joined the Concordat in order to try and get closer to the power in the Order to try and bring the war to an end.

"What about the Vrook Ring?" Mace asked curiously.

Eeth frowned.

"Olana is en route, so she hasn't given the ok yet, her ship hasn't arrived back here yet. Du Mahn has been instructing younglings all morning, and the other has been keeping an eye on a potential security leak." Eeth reported darkly.

Mace nodded.

"What security threat?" he asked suddenly, a feeling of foreboding creeping in, just as the comm beeped.

XX

Ki nodded. So, Makis'shaalas was the only such Jedi stationed on Coruscant. Meaning, he was also working for the Concordat. Got him.

He departed, and Jocasta Nu, the leader of the archives, frowned. This had to be reported.

XX

"Ki Adi Mundi looked very triumphant when he left my friends. I believe he is on to us." She reported.

"Thank you Jocasta. You have done well to inform us of this. We shall speak soon." Mace promised, though that was a lie.

She had a final part to play within Abstinence, and then her usefulness would be at an end. She merely thought she was part of a secretive pressure group, not the revolutionary group that the Concordat truly was. She would never stay quiet if she knew. As such, Mace had arranged for her to be an integral part of Abstinence when it was initiated.

"The pro-attachment lot have formed a group to oppose us, there can be no doubt of that now." Eeth said angrily.

"Peace Eeth. It doesn't matter, they are too late to stop us now. But, assemble the Triad within two hours, just so we can get the true go-ahead for Abstinence. Nothing can get in our way, but this pathetic little group, which I suspect Skywalker is leading, cannot be allowed to delay us. If they go to Yoda with their suspicions, they might reveal a bit too much. That cannot be allowed. If we are to do what must be done for the greater good, they must be stopped before they can threaten our plans. If they identify members of the Concordat, it could upset our plans. Eeth, go and persuade Skywalker to keep Rex happy, and tell the Triad they need to hurry up. And while you do that...I will visit Yoda." Mace said, smiling at the thought.

"Why?" Eeth asked curiously as he headed to the door.

"If Skywalker is the leader as I believe, we can remove him in one swift stroke...we tell Yoda he is sleeping with his Padawan. Rex, you stay here and come if I call you. Our time is now. Abstinence is at hand!" he cried gleefully, and both he and Eeth smiled as he swept from the room.

XX

Barriss looked at what she had found by cross referencing the Temple money records with the Republic's banks reports. It wasn't much, barely even noticeable, but tiny amounts from the donations and taxes that paid for the Order had gone missing, as had one or two aurodium ingots from the temple stores. That meant someone was getting a lot of money behind the scenes.

"Gotcha." She said triumphantly, and continued to match up her suspicions.

XX

Exaz entered the main stairway, and smiled as she saw Tra up ahead, being talked to by Ki. Tra nodded and turned away, and smiled as she headed in Exaz's direction.

"Master Saa, I believe I have identified another one of our opponents." She whispered as she swept along the raised banister with the Neti.

"Oh, who?" Tra asked as a class of younglings ambled past with a very harassed looking teacher.

"Maki'shaalas appears to be part of the Concordat." The Sullustan said darkly.

"I know. He's the one who set the bomb that could have killed Ki and Ahsoka. I'm going to report to Anakin once he and Ahsoka are finished what they are doing." Tra said with a sly smile.

"Hmph. Alright for some. We're out here flogging our pans and they're doing the dirty business." Exaz grumbled huffily.

Tra smiled at her friends disgruntlement.

"Well I'm away to try and goad him into revealing something. Cheerio." Exaz said and toddled off, and Tra watched in interest as Makis slyly took up his trail of her again.

XX

Tholme finally figured out the password to get into Yoda's mailbox. Now that he was in, he had to find what he was looking for. Aside from a few emails from ebay and Yoda's phone bill, there was nothing of interest in his personal folder. However, his work folder was full of reports from across the galaxy, from various different Jedi and other operatives who were leading the armies in war. Tholme accessed one, and saw that the report, which was from Quinlan, which he had also received himself, was all there. However, as Tholme filtered down reports, there were subtle hints of things missing, like words that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the sentence, missing punctuation marks and the such like. They were miniscule details, but Tholme supposed that Yoda just dismissed them as a Jedi having bad grammar. But how was the Concordat changing the information Yoda was getting? Unless....Yoda's mail was being intercepted.

Intelligence had a very sophisticated software which would deliver a message so that it still appeared unread, which they used to check for Separatist informants and to censor sensitive information. Fortunately, Tholme, who had agents working for the Separatists, had acquired a way with which to track this. While the agents used it to actually catch the spies within the Republic, Tholme could use it to identify if any of the reports had been played with. He quickly installed it, aware that as Yoda would soon be returning to the temple after his meeting with the Chancellor, he had best move quickly.

And then, as it finished installing, he activated the program, and found the true extent of Mace's treachery. Vital data that was in several reports had been sliced out, so Yoda was only getting half the picture, thus explaining how he had not sent troops to those Jedi Mace was trying to quietly get rid of. Mace was not just endangering the lives of Jedi and clones by doing all this, he was endangering the entire Republic because he was basically ceding planets to the Separatists. This was far worse than he had feared. Tholme looked at what he had, and nodded to himself. Yoda would have to do something when he saw this. Confident that his bit was done, he started to head out, until he had an idea. If he could track the registry number, which his program should give him, of the place where the messages were altered, he should be able to find where Mace was doing all this. Excellent.

Settling back in, he began to track the location, while sending a mental message to Tra to inform her that he was onto them.

XX

"So, you are in favour of attachment?" Aayla asked Tsui Choi, an Aleena Jedi, as they sat together in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Tsui nodded.

"Yes. It is my belief that our attachments actually make us stronger and better Jedi. But what is all this about Aayla?" Tsui asked curiously.

Aayla smiled at him.

"I hope you don't have to find out my friend." She said, and added another supporter to her list.

XX

"So, you think attachment is a good idea Master Sinube?" K'kruhk asked the elder Jedi curiously.

"Yes young K'kruhk. Albeit, it can lead to some problems, I admit...but in the long run, I think it can actually bring Jedi closer together...and it helps make them less grumpy." He said with a wink as he hobbled off.

K'kruhk looked after Tera Sinbue as he vanished. But the enigmatic old Jedi seemed to be in favour of attachment, meaning that if push came to shove he would hopefully side with their group. That was good. Another name for the list. As such, K'kruhk headed to find another possibly pro-attachment Jedi.

XX

Kit looked at the Kel Dor penetratingly. She was Sha Koon, Plo's niece. Now all he had to do was convince her that attachment was a good thing.

She raised her hand as he opened his mouth to try again.

"Master Fisto, yes, I am pro attachment. Attachment doesn't just mean falling in love you know. It can also mean that I can be considered too close to my uncle. As such, I am rather pro attachment, as it would let me and him enjoy an afternoon off together without anyone getting grumpy." She said, and walked off.

Kit nodded. Good, another one had joined the cause. He only hoped he did not have to call them on their support.

XX

Etain winced slightly as Kal fumed. Being told that they had a good idea of who had killed some of his boys and why but not being able to do anything about it was infuriating him endlessly.

"Kal, Anakin is a good man. If push comes to shove and we have to go up against them, he will call you so you can even the score." She tried to soothe.

Kal just glared.

"One of those hutuun Jedi killed them all, even your Darman, and we need to wait until some other Jedi says so! How do we know he isn't in on this?" Kal demanded furiously.

"He isn't Kal'buir. Trust me, Anakin is probably one of the furthest away from the Council and the Concordat. He's on our side" Bardan soothed, and Kal looked slightly calmer.

"Bard'ika, someone is watching the apartment from over the way." Ordo told them as he entered.

"Who is it?" Bardan asked.

"Some woman with a Red Ankh Group tattoo across her face. She's been standing there since you two arrived." He said grimly.

Etain narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Is nowhere and no one safe? That's Z'Meer Bothu." She growled.

"Want me to stick a blaster bolt in the middle of that ankh?" Mereel asked.

Etain shook her head.

"No. Bard'ika, go back to the temple and tell Tra we've got their help provided they get to waste Kota. And tell her Bothu is in with Mace. If she follows, we'll go and get supplies. If not, you'll have to do it, and I'll come meet you later. Either that...or we set them loose." She said venomously, and Bardan grinned.

No one assassinated one of Skirata's boys on her watch. Kota had done four. And Darman had been one of them. Her Darman. And for that, the Concordat would pay.

XX

Obi Wan smiled as the Bulk Transport, the _Chu'unthor_ set down at the landing pad. It wasn't the ship Djinn Altis had used on JanFathal as he had brought his entire sect of Jedi with him in case things got ugly.

Djinn Altis, an old man, exited his ship and smiled. A Jedi who practiced many things that the Concordat, and even the Council, had forbidden, he was one of the Concordat's biggest enemies in Obi Wan's opinion, but here he was, strolling up to meet him as if he'd been here for years.

"Master Obi Wan. It has been far too long." Altis said, shaking Obi Wan's hand jovially.

"Master Altis, welcome back to Coruscant." He said happily.

"The last time I saw you you had just started your training under Qui-Gon. Oh my boy, look how you've grown! You've gotten old." He said with a chuckle.

Obi Wan smiled.

"Training Anakin and fighting the war does that to you Master Altis." Obi Wan said and the two walked to the edge of the platform so they would not be overheard.

"Anakin told you of what is going on?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes, he told me all of it. The Concordat...I mean, Yoda and I have had our differences, but for him to allow something like this to spring up...a group bent on destroying all attachment in the Order...its madness!" Altis hissed.

Obi Wan nodded, but looked slightly put out.

"We don't actually believe Yoda knows. We believe Yoda has not been receiving all the information he is meant to, as it is somehow being rerouted to the Concordat before he gets to it. Ignorance may not be an excuse usually, but the Concordat is rather good at hiding its tracks, and we think Yoda is unaware of how bad the situation truly is." Obi Wan said.

Altis smiled sadly.

"The fact that this has become a battle between the attachment argument, which I've argued with Yoda about for years, does sort of appeal to my humour, though it is terrible that things have gotten so bad, killing innocents...that is not the Jedi way. We must stop the Concordat my friend."

Obi Wan nodded gravely.

"I know. Anakin has formed quite the little crew, and we are trying to get enough information to expose the Concordat and its dealing so we can take it to Yoda and let it be destroyed." Obi Wan said.

Altis nodded in understanding.

"Good. Well, if you should need me, I have forty five Jedi, my entire sect, ready and waiting for Anakin's orders." Altis said.

Obi Wan smiled.

"That means a great deal Master Altis. Thank you." He said with a smile.

"You are quite welcome. And it is nice to see Coruscant and the Temple again. I just wish it could be under better circumstances." He lamented.

"I concur. Master Altis, we don't know how far the Concordat's influence extends. I suggest you maintain low orbit until if and when you are called." Obi Wan advised, and Altis nodded.

"I had thought the same. If these fanatics are trying to destroy all attachment, wiping out my forty five Jedi, which they seem to be quite capable of doing from what I've heard of them, will be a great victory for them. I await Anakin's signal." He said bowing, and Obi Wan did the same.

He may be totally different from what he was used to, but he reminded him a little of Qui Gon. And besides, if all Jedi were like Altis, they wouldn't be involved in this war or have to form secret pro and anti attachment groups, and everything would be much simpler.

"Where is he anyway?" Altis asked as he headed back to his ship.

Obi Wan smiled.

"Fulfilling his part I expect. Which translates as taking your advice Master Altis." Obi Wan said with a wink, and Altis laughed as Obi Wan left.

Altis looked up as Obi Wan's speeder vanished into the traffic of Coruscant. A secret group trying to stamp out attachment...Yoda, for all his strengths and weaknesses, was a fine leader for the Order. But, eight hundred off years in the job had made him complacent. Either that or the fact that he had let Mace accumulate too much power, and that was now threatening innocent lives, the Order, and the Republic as a whole. And the fact that this entire mess was over attachment gave Altis just a teeny bit of satisfaction. Altis had been telling Yoda for years that he would either have to totally outlaw attachment, or approve it, rather than leaving it in the curious state of flux that it was in at present, as it would only create resentment and further problems. And now it had. A secret group had emerged, fanatically determined to totally eradicate attachment within the Order. And that threatened everyone. A small part of Altis feared that Anakin's group was too late. But he had watched the young man, and he had impressed him. Perhaps his group, and attachment within the Order, under him, stood a chance against Windu's sinister organisation.

"Back into orbit then Geith." Altis said, clapping his student's shoulder.

"This isn't our fight master. This is between the mainstream Order and its opponents within itself. Why are we getting involved?" he asked reluctantly as he got the ship ready by comm.

"Because Geith, it is the right thing to do. If we sat back, things would simply get worse and eventually, if the Concordat succeed in what they are up to, we would be destroyed. And also...it may be the chance I've been long awaiting...the chance to right the wrongs within the Order. This may be what we need for our philosophies to become widespread, so we no longer have to hide. And besides...there's something about Skywalker that intrigues me. And also, a small part of me is human, and would like to see Mace Windu and his ilk brought low, and Master Yoda, shall we say, enlightened." He said with a wink.

Geith grinned and headed to the cockpit, and Altis chuckled to himself. Dire straits they may all be in, but the entire situation was quite ludicrous. And, a Jedi he may be...but a small part of him was quite looking forward to saying 'told you so' to Yoda when all this was over.

XX

Serra sighed as yet another class left. Sometimes, she seriously wondered why she didn't volunteer for front line duty. When she had been asking questions on the value of a defensive stance, a young lad had said to prevent injury to the privates. A girl had then argued that that wasn't needed for girls, and hence wasn't the answer. However, several boys had then said it was as good an answer as any. A particularly forward girl had then challenged a boy to substantiate the original claim, and had promptly floored the volunteer with a well placed kick. That however, had started a riot, with boys pulling the girls hair and the girls going for the boys privates. Serra by this point had sat down and had started smacking her head against her desk, realising it was pointless to try and stop the fight.

"You look exhausted my Padawan." Cin Drallig said with a smile.

Serra looked at him. Was he as fanatical as the others? She hoped not. And for now, she could keep him here, out of the way.

"Why do I do this to myself? I'd be better fighting on the front lines." She sighed.

Cin laughed.

"Come. Let's go get a coffee." He said kindly, and he led her away.

Serra smiled slightly. A fanatic he may possibly be, but he was still her master. And this was fulfilling her mission. He wouldn't be able to hurt her. As such, she was quite safe. Smiling she headed after him.

XX

Mace was about to enter Yoda's quarters to report Anakin when Agen slipped out from the shadows.

"Mace, I caught you just in time. I do not believe alerting Yoda to what Skywalker is up to is the most prudent course of action." He said warningly.

Mace raised an eyebrow. Agen was by far the most useful ally upon the Triad, and so Mace listened to him more than he did to the other two, who were still rather tepid in their support.

"How so?" Mace asked, coming to a stop.

"Well...if you report it to Yoda, he will act yes...but he will eventually wonder how you knew about it before he did...and that could lead to complications when we are so close." Agen said conspirationally.

Mace popped his lips, and had to agree Agen had a point.

"Oh very well." Mace said, and they walked in the opposite direction.

And within Yoda's quarters, Tholme took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. That had been too close. But, now he had their secret spy station. This had to be reported. As such, he scuttled out of the room before anything else happened.

XX

Eeth was still trying to find Anakin when his comm went off.

"Go." Eeth said curtly.

"This is Coleman. The _Chu'unthor_ is here." He snarled.

Eeth stopped abruptly. If they were here, it meant that there was a group that was opposed to the Concordat, and they were sounding out allies in order to try and stop Abstinence. But, on the bright side, it meant that all their enemies could be stopped in one swift stroke, as they could exterminate Altis nest of vermin along with all the others.

"Thank you Coleman. We shall respond accordingly. You have done well." He said thankfully, and hung up.

Most interesting. He would have to tell Mace. But first, he had to deal with Skywalker.

XX

Anakin and Ahsoka, newly dressed and showered after their love making, were heading up the corridor, when Eeth Koth appeared before them.

"Master Skywalker, may I have a word?" he asked coming forwards.

"Certainly Master Koth." He said, and Ahsoka took a step behind, as was her place when a senior master addressed her master.

"Anakin...I am only going to tell you this once. I strongly advise you to stop what you are doing...before it is too late. Your...extra curricular activities and late night antics....they are a threat to your position as a Jedi. So, I am imploring you to see sense and to stop...before things get out of control." Eeth advised with a sinister smile, and an odd glint in his eye.

Anakin narrowed his blue eyes, and raised his arm to cover from Ahsoka. He knew full well what that meant. Conform...or you and your lover will be killed.

"Master Koth...what I get up to outside of my active hours is of no concern of yours, or anyone elses. And just so as you know...I advise you to stop too, before things get ugly." Anakin growled.

Eeth looked Anakin square in the eyes, and Ahsoka's hand fell to her lightsaber, ready to spring into action as the two Jedi stared each other down. Eeth glowered at Anakin, his own hand twitching, and then he took a step back and nodded respectfully, but Ahsoka could see that he was being condescending towards her lover.

"As you wish it Master Skywalker. Dont say I didn't warn you." He said simply, turned and swept majestically up the corridor.

And for the first time in living memory, Anakin shivered through fear. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his waist gently.

"Did he just threaten us?" she asked, not wanting to admit her own fear.

"Yeah. He did sweetheart. Very politely, very gently, but he was most definitely threatening us, and doing it well. Come on." He said, his eyes darkening as he took her hand protectively.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he headed towards the classrooms.

"To find one of our lot, to let them know. The fact that he came himself has to mean that he is Mace's second. Which means we are all in severe danger. Come on." He said, and they headed for the classroom levels.

XX

Mace had returned to his quarters and was sitting in quiet contemplation as Eeth entered.

"I did not go to Yoda. Agen pointed out that he might get suspicious." He informed his comrade.

Eeth snorted.

"A fine thing you didn't go to Yoda anyway. You forgot he was meeting with the Chancellor this morning." He said.

"Oh so he was. Ah well. Did you talk to Skywalker?" Mace asked.

Eeth nodded, his lip curling in distaste.

"Yes. I doubt he will listen. You know what he is like. But at least we can tell Rex we made an attempt." Eeth said.

Mace sniffed.

"His usefulness, along with that of several of our operatives, is coming to an end. After we initiate Abstinence, a new dawn will begin, and we will no longer need the ones who have been holding us back. How many of us have arrived in order to affect the takeover?"

Eeth did a mental sum.

"Around 80%, but if its all the same to you, I would prefer to wait until I have all of us here. It will make thing easier." Eeth said, and Mace nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Oh, and Altis' group has appeared. That means that they have definitely formed a group to try and counter us. He has returned to low orbit, so all we need to do is change Abstinence a bit and we can destroy all our enemies in a single, glorious day, and wipe out attachment forever!" Eeth said excitedly.

Mace chuckled at his friends enthusiasm.

"Good. Saves us tracking him down when all this is over. We are on the precipice of glory my old friend. Soon...the order will be ours, and attachment will be gone." Mace said in dark satisfaction and began to laugh, as did Eeth.

XX

Anakin and Ahsoka were heading along the corridor and finally found a member of their own group, which Anakin had just dubbed the Entente.

"Next time we shall discuss the Battle of Toprawa, which has an effect on one of our later topics. And remember your essays! And no, a Separatist attack will not excuse you from handing it. You may go." Shaak Ti's voice came from within and her history class filed out, and they shot in.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, what can I do for you?" she asked curiously.

Anakin then activated a jammer and the two of them leaned in close.

"Eeth is working with Mace." Anakin said darkly.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened in shock.

"Eeth? You're sure?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep. He just came up to us and politely threatened us. 'Stop seeing Anakin or you'll both be in danger' about covers it." Ahsoka growled.

Shaak Ti closed her eyes as the implications hit her.

"Of course. It makes terrible sense! Eeth is probably Mace's best friend in the Order, as such their spending more time with one another wont be remotely suspicious. You think he's Mace's right hand man?" she demanded.

"Yeah, its the only position he could conceivably have unless his council is stronger than we think but I doubt it. He has to be Mace's henchman." Anakin theorised, and she nodded.

"Of course. So, where does that leave the rest of the Council though? Even, Oppo, Saesee and Adi, we still don't know how they fit into all this. We must ascertain that quickly. I fear we're running out of time my dears." She said, worry creasing her face.

"I know Master Ti, so do I. We need to find the other four members of the Council and sound them out, try and figure out which side they support. And we need to know now." Anakin said fiercely, and the other two nodded.

"Correct. I believe Adi is teaching some of the older students politics in the communications room, we can start with her. Come." Shaak Ti said, and led the way from the room.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's arm slightly as they followed Shaak Ti.

"I...have a bad feeling about this love. I don't what but..." she said nervously.

Anakin kissed her cheek.

"We'll be all right. Come on. Stay close to me and you'll be safe." He promised and they followed Shaak Ti, not heeding the figure in the shadows behind them.

XX

The comm beeped, and Eeth frowned. The Triad had better not be delaying again...

"What is it?" he asked irritably.

"Master Koth, its the Dark Woman. I fear Skywalker and Shaak Ti are on to us. They seem to have figured out that you are the second in command of the Concordat. They're on the way to talk to other Council members from what I heard." She reported.

Mace and Eeth exchanged dark looks. They should have known they would be in it together. But...if they revealed too much to the non-Concordat members of the Council, it could be enough to alert Yoda, and hence interfere with their plans. They were too close now to achieving their goal to let the pro-attachment group that had sprung up interfere now.

"Thank you Dark Woman. We shall deal with this ourselves." Mace said, entering a code into the safe he had on his wall.

"Really? How? The way I want to deal with this wont work, I can tell you that." Eeth said, wanting nothing more than to kill the three of them.

How could they spring up and act against the Concordat so quickly? How could they interfere now when they were so close to achieving their wishes and their destiny?

"We only have to delay them Eeth. As such, this will serve our needs." Mace said smugly, revealing a handful of syringes filled with clear fluid.

"Glitteryll. Mace, that's risky. We might not even get close enough to inject it..." Eeth protested, but Mace shook his head.

"They cannot interfere now. All we need to do is make them forget for a few hours, until we actually initiate Abstinence. After that time, they will be unable to stop us, and then you my friend can take pleasure in killing them. This will serve to hold them up long enough to suit our ends." He said, and Eeth nodded.

"Come." And the two swept towards where Shaak Ti and Anakin would undoubtedly be heading.

XX

Anakin cursed as they entered the communications room. They hadn't long missed Master Gallia.

"Blast. I cant remember the rest of her timetable either." Shaak Ti grumbled.

Anakin then felt a dark warning from the Force, and the other door out of the room slammed shut. Narrowing his eyes, he knew what it must mean. The Concordat had come for them.

Shaak Ti walked in front of him, protecting both him and Ahsoka as two figures appeared at the top of the stairs, two silhouettes against the bright light that was shining behind them.

"Master Windu, Master Koth, I'm afraid you have caught us at a bad moment. We are in something of a hurry." She said, trying to bluff their way out, but her hand was on her saber.

Mace closed the door behind him.

"Please Master Ti. We know what you are truly doing here. And it cannot be allowed to continue." He said as he and Eeth advanced down the stairs, smiling menacingly.

Anakin's own hand went to his lightsaber. The Concordat was on to them, and now the zealots were going to try and stop them. He would protect Ahsoka no matter what the cost.

"I do not know what you mean Mace." She said disdainfully, as Ahsoka sidled up to Anakin as Eeth prowled around the holo generator to face them.

"Your little group, trying to stop what is to come. You cannot be allowed to ruin our plans now. Abstinence must be achieved." Mace said, his own hand going his saber.

"You've lost it." Anakin said certainly, and Eeth laughed, a terrible sound, not at all like the sound you would expect from a fellow Jedi.

"I needn't have wasted my breath should I Skywalker? It's obvious to me now that you are the leader of this little rebellion against the true path of the Jedi. It is time to end that oversight." Eeth growled, and lit his green lightsaber.

"You cannot be allowed to interfere when we are so close. It is time to stop attachment once and for all. And you three are threats to our designs. That ends now." Mace said, his purple blade springing to life.

Shaak Ti shook her head.

"You have gone insane Mace. Why are you doing this?" she demanded, though igniting her own blue blade.

"Jedi cannot be allowed to fall off of the true path. Attachment causes that. As such it must be forced into extinction. And that is what we will do." Mace declared, his eyes shining in anticipation.

"See an answer like that just begs for a smack in the mouth." Shaak Ti hissed.

"We will stop you." Anakin promised as he and Ahsoka lit their sabers.

"We'll kill you if we have to Master Koth." Ahsoka promised.

And with a sinister laugh, the two Concordat members sprang at their opponents.

Shaak Ti blocked Mace's vicious attack, flipping over him and elegantly turning to parry his heavy backhanded strike. She forced the blade backwards, then twirled out of the way se he swung the saber at her, before she arced her blade to try and cut his arm. Mace took a step back and forced his saber into hers, blocking her attack.

"I did not wish to harm you Shaak Ti, but you have left me no choice with your refusal to keep to the true path." Mace said, forcing her backwards and coming at her from on high.

"True path my arse. You're a fanatic who's gotten out of control." She said blocking his attack.

She leapt over him, and he grinned maliciously as the battle commenced. Shaak Ti was one of the six best blades in the order, along with Yoda, Anakin, Kit, Cin and of course Mace. Her problem was that he was better. Mace unleashed Vaapad upon her, and the ferocious style started batting away at her elegant Makashi defences. Shaak Ti kept up an impenetrable wave of defence as purple laser energy kept trying to break through her defences. Shaak Ti then blocked high, and lashed out with her foot, kicking Mace backwards, and giving her the opportunity she needed to flip up to the top viewing tier. Mace recovered and sprang at her, a ferocious snarl on his face, but she blasted him with a Force push that sent him crashing to the floor. Shaak Ti then angled her blade and leapt down at Mace with the intention of pinning him to the floor with her blade. Mace was too quick however and back flipped onto his feet, slamming his saber against hers. He cackled menacingly, and she knew she was overmatched.

Anakin and Ahsoka both came at Eeth at the same time, but Eeth went on an aggressive defence, parrying Anakin's blows while hammering away at Ahsoka's. Ahsoka retreated, and Eeth pressed his advantage, battering away at her defences. Ahsoka grimaced as the Concordat Jedi pressed his advantage, and he scored a hit, scoring her shoulder. But then, her champion, Anakin, leapt to her rescue, kicking Eeth in the jaw and sending him flipping backwards. As Eeth recovered, Anakin blasted him with a Force push, blowing Eeth into the holo projector, before coming around to try and cleave off Eeth's arm. Eeth let out a Force scream and Anakin staggered, his arm falling and giving Eeth the chance he needed. He dove in, determined to kill him no matter what Mace said, but Ahsoka's blade stopped his attack. The Togruta hissed like a predator then leapt forward, sticking her sharp teeth into Eeth's hand. Eeth howled and tried to stab down at her, but Anakin came in, blocking the attack. As Eeth's hand bled, Anakin and Ahsoka, the perfect couple, worked together, coming at him both high and low, both weak and strong, forcing Eeth across the room. Eeth was hard pressed to stop their joint attack. They worked in perfect tandem with each other, and Eeth was tiring. This was getting old. Ahsoka swung up at him with her peculiar grip, and he used the chance to kick her in the wrist, making her drop her blade. As she dove to catch it, Eeth spiralled to where she had been standing, and pressed his sudden advantage against Anakin. Anakin however merely blocked the attack, glaring in contempt at Eeth as the Concordat master tried to break his foe's defence. Eeth was becoming frustrated. Skywalker was good, and the fact that the brat was helping him was keeping him off balance. Eeth then kicked Anakin in the stomach, and rather and try to go in for the kill, he flipped over the room to where Mace was duelling Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti blocked Mace's thrust, then bent backwards to avoid a blow from Eeth as he arrived to reinforce his ally. Anakin and Ahsoka both growled, and sprang across the room, and the three Entente members started battering away at ther Concordat member's defence. Shaak Ti blocked a high swing from Eeth, and Ahsoka took advantage of his distraction in order to stick he rblade through his leg.

Eeth screamed and fell back, and Shaak Ti and Anakin both pressed the advantage against Mace, while Ahsoka knocked Eeth's blade away, and pressed her saber to his throat.

"I should kill you now." She sneered, but contented herself with kicking him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

She then flipped over to where Mace was battling Shaak Ti and Anakin, and both the elder Jedi came at him, trapping his saber in a lock. Ahsoka then sliced upwards, scoring his chest. Mace growled, and as Anakin brought his blade back to follow up on Ahsoka's attack, Mace let out a massive Force wave that blew them over the room. Mace snarled as the three got back to their feet. Ahsoka was the trouble. She could get through his defences while he was holding off Anakin and Shaak Ti. She had to go. Ahsoka then surprised him, coming at him first, and catching him off guard with the ferocity of her attack. She slammed her blade into his, pushing back against it.

"You three cannot stop us! It's far too late!" Mace said triumphantly.

"Oh do shut up." Shaak Ti growled as she sprang to Ahsoka's aid, while Anakin jumped up to the top of the room so he could come at Mace from behind.

Mace then spun, blasting Anakin with a Force push while holding off the other two. Anakin skidded to a stop on the top tier, and Mace then smashed his fist into one of Shaak Ti's montrals, before swinging at her head. Ahsoka shouldered her out of the way to save the dazed Jedi, and Mace grinned in triumph, blasting her to the bottom of the stair where she lay defeated. Ahsoka was on her own, and Mace pressed an advantage, crashing his blade against hers. Despite this, Ahsoka glared at him, and maintained a decent defence. Anakin then leapt back into the battle, catching the new attack against Ahsoka on his own blade.

"Leave her alone!" he roared.

Mace glowered at him.

"The fact that you've allowed yourself to fall in love with your own student sickens me Skywalker. It is the fault of people like you that it has come to this. I will destroy attachment, and then you and your sickening little relationship will be brought to an end." He said, locking his blade horizontally with Anakin's.

"You are so full of it." Anakin grumbled, and kicked Mace in the chin.

Mace staggered back, and Ahsoka sprang at him, her blade coming in to cleave off his arm. Mace avoided it, but he was once again forced onto the defensive as the two combined their attacks, forcing him backwards. Mace grunted, and then blasted Ahsoka with a push that knocked her to the floor. He then slammed his hilt into Anakin's their blue and purple beams just missing each other in their horizontal angle.

"You will fail boy. And your relationship will come to an end." Mace vowed, his eyes boring into Anakin's, as Ahsoka collected her saber.

"Not it wont." Anakin promised, as Ahsoka leapt.

Mace saw this, and took his chance, sliding his hilt along Anakin's and bringing the saber further out. And that made Ahsoka land right on top of it.

"NO!" Anakin yelled, releasing a massive Force push that sent Mace hurtling across the room as Ahsoka dropped to the ground, a lightsaber wounded through her stomach.

"Ahsoka..." he said, panicking slightly as he went to his knees beside her broken body.

"Anakin...I...love..." she said, wincing slightly as she tried to finish her sentence.

"No honey, save your strength, I'll save you..." he said in despair.

But then, the hand he had taken hold off went limp, and Anakin knew she was gone.

"No...." he pleaded.

Mace then got to his feet, and sprang over the room, kicking Anakin unconscious as he did so. Anakin toppled beside his dead lover, his hand still wrapped in hers as her eyes closed and she became one with the Force. Mace gave a sigh of exhaustion. That had been too close.

As such, he went and shook Eeth awake.

"Wake up. We have a problem." Mace said to his groggy friend.

Eeth looked at Ahsoka in shock.

"Yes, it appears we do." Eeth conceded, and both he and Mace injected Anakin and Shaak Ti with the glitteryll, and made their escape.

XX

Plo was walking up the corridor when he noticed something strange.

"Odd. I cant feel Shaak Ti." He commented to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan stretched out with his own feelings, and did find her usual light lacking. But that wasn't all.

"I cant feel Anakin and Ahsoka either." He said worriedly.

"Come. Let us find them. Time may be of the essence." Plo said, and they dashed to find the others.

XX

They finally found them in the communications room, and the terrible scene met their eyes. A battle had clearly been fought here.

"Shaak Ti..." Plo said, rushing to her side and rousing her.

"Anakin." Obi Wan said in concern, then saw what had happened to Ahsoka.

Grief clutched at his heart. A smart, brave, beautiful young woman, and she had been killed, her light snuffed out.

"Oh my head...oh my. Plo...what happened?" Shaak Ti demanded as she saw Ahsoka's body.

"I don't know my dear." Plo said sadly.

Anakin awoke, pushing his hair out of his eyes. And then he saw his dead lover.

"Ahsoka....Ahsoka!" he cried, trying desperately to rouse her.

"Anakin...I'm so sorry...she's gone..." Obi Wan said, his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"No....no....how did this happen?" Anakin demanded, tears streaming down his face.

"What, you don't know?" Obi Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head, as he lifted Ahsoka's broken body up to him and cradled her head on his lap. The rest looked on sadly as Anakin stroked her cheek, trying to wake her, but to no avail.

"No..." he moaned slightly, kissing her forehead.

At that minute, the door opened, and Yoda entered, and seemed surprised to see them all there. His surprise changed to horror when he saw Ahsoka.

"Oh my, what happened here has?" he asked, coming down the stairs.

"We don't know. Anakin and I...we cant remember." Shaak Ti said, as Plo held her close.

"Anakin? Know anything do you?" Yoda asked, his voice kind and sympathetic.

"No master...I...I don't know anything..." Anakin said, tears still in his voice.

"A terrible tragedy is this...find the cause we must." Yoda said, and at that moment, Mace entered, looked down at the scene, and closed his eyes.

Shaak Ti looked up at Mace...and couldn't remember the last time she had seen him. Did that mean anything?

Plo and Obi Wan looked up at him as he came down the stairs. There was something wrong with this. Ahsoka was dead, and Anakin and Shaak Ti couldn't remember what had happened. The two glared at him as he inclined his head to Yoda, who touched Anakin's head gently as he wept over his lover.

"Master Yoda...I came as soon as I saw..." he said, his voice sad, though inside he was celebrating.

"Information do you have Mace, that to unravel this mystery will aid us?" Yoda asked.

The door opened again, revealing Saesee and Adi, who looked at the scene in shock.

"Oh my..." Adi gasped.

"What happened?" Saesee demanded as they came to the bottom of the tier.

Mace looked down at Anakin. In one swift stroke, he had killed Ahsoka, and had broken Anakin. Excellent.

"It appears as if Anakin and Ahsoka were having a practice duel in here. Shaak Ti came across them and tried to get them to stop. She started Anakin, and he let loose a Force wave in his fright which seems to have knocked her out. He then turned to meet Ahsoka's attack, but it wasn't coming as she had dashed forward to aid Master Ti. And she ran onto his blade." Mace said grimly.

He then activated a holo that showed the same events he had just described. It was flawless, as if it had truly happened. Sev had done very well, he thought happily.

Yoda looked intently at the image. Something wasn't quite right about it. He couldn't quite figure it out. Something in the way Anakin and Ahsoka were duelling jarred with him, as did when Ahsoka got stabbed. That too didn't seem right. And taking a look at Anakin, crying over his Padawan's dead body, Yoda knew that Anakin could never have killed her. Something else was at play here.

"I...I killed Ahsoka?" Anakin asked weakly.

Yoda grunted as he turned to face him.

"Hmm. Possible it is. But...know I do not. Believe I do, that kill her, you did not." Yoda said.

Mace looked at the old master in shock.

"What?" he demanded.

Plo looked at Mace, as worry flashed over his face. Interesting.

Yoda turned to Adi.

"Master Gallia, tampered with, could this have been?" Yoda asked, indicating the holo.

Adi, who was looking at Anakin in shock, turned to face Yoda, and nodded slightly.

"Possibly." She said, conceding the point, as now she looked at Anakin, the devastated look in his eyes, something didn't quite add up.

"Then investigate you shall. Find the truth of this image you must." Yoda said, and Adi bowed respectfully.

Mace looked at Yoda. It was most unfortunate that the others weren't taking the bait. But...it wouldn't matter as after tomorrow, the Order would change forever.

"Master Tiin, to a place of rest take young Ahsoka. Mourn her, we will." Yoda said, and Saesee inclined his head.

"I...I killed her...." Anakin gasped.

"No you didn't." Obi Wan whispered into his ear.

Anakin had loved Ahsoka. There was no way that he could have killed her. And Obi Wan knew that.

Yoda turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, until unravelled this tragedy is, return to your quarters to recover you should." He said kindly.

Obi Wan nodded and managed to get Anakin to his feet, then led him from the room. Saesee then picked up Ahsoka's body and carried her off, while Adi vanished.

"And Master Koon, help Master Ti can you? If remembers anything she does, night or day, hesitate not to tell me you shouldn't." Yoda said, and Plo nodded, lifting up Shaak Ti, and taking her out.

"Grave danger I sense...a coiled threat ready to pounce there is...and Jedi blood, spilled within the temple there has been. A sad day for the order it is. Meditate on this, I will." Yoda said as he went past Mace.

As there was definitely something wrong with this scenario. Something didn't add up. And he had to find out what it was before it was too late.

Mace looked on as Yoda vanished. The fact that he hadn't bought the edit was very irritating. But it didn't matter. After tomorrow, what Yoda thought would be irrelevant. Mace looked at the place where Ahsoka had died.

Excellent. He had killed a Jedi who had fallen from the true path, and had dealt a mortal blow to the spirit of her lover, which if all went well, would be a mortal blow to the group opposed to them as well. Ahsoka's death had been for the greater good. And he had enjoyed it.

All was going to plan, he thought with a smile.

And soon, attachment would be destroyed.

**Oh my...Ahsoka is gone.**

**The Concordat have struck a severe blow to the Entente. What will this mean for our secret resistance to Mace's evil plans?**

**What does Operation Abstinence entail? Will Adi find the truth? Will Shaak Ti remember what truly happened? Will Anakin be convinced he actually didnt kill the one he loved? Will there one day be another love for him? Will Yoda realise the truth?**

**Time will reveal the answer to all these questions! I've got exams for the next two days, but after that I should have more time with which to write stories! So hopefully, chapter four will be uploaded soon, and it should be a short one before the final chapter.**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Crushed

Shaak Ti looked up at Plo sadly.

"I know Anakin didn't kill Ahsoka!" she said forcefully.

"So do I my dear, but Mace has made it look that way...I have a suspicion as to who her real killer is, but we must go into your mind if we are to discover the truth." Plo said.

Shaak Ti looked at him, giving him a searching look as she did so.

"You think Mace killed her don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I do. There's some flaws within his story, and within that image that don't add up. I think they're a red herring sent to slow us down. We must search your mind my dear. The fact that both you and Anakin do not recall the events related to Ahsoka's death means that your memories have been tampered with. Which is not good. We must discover the truth of all this, and quickly. I am beginning to sense what Yoda felt, a coiled threat, waiting to strike...if I am cynical, I am led to believe that Mace is about to make his move, whatever the hell that is. And he now has no choice. If I am right and he was the one who killed Ahsoka, he is going to have to make his move soon before he is exposed. As such, we have little time in which to discover the truth." He said grimly, taking her hands.

Shaak Ti nodded. She could see that Ahsoka's death had hurt Plo deeply, and his bond to the young woman had dealt him a severe blow with her death. But she worried about the fate of the Entente. With Anakin under suspicion, and most likely held prisoner by his own feelings of having failed the one he loved, they were at risk, leaving them a wide open target for the Concordat. Time was indeed of the essence.

"Right Plo, we need to focus. You need to help me remember the truth...so we can exonerate Anakin, and save our ourselves." She said grimly, and the two set to work.

XX

Anakin sat looking out of the window, his Force presence full of dark guilt and despair. Obi Wan looked at his friend sadly. He had lost the one he was in love with, and was actually being accused of having killed her. That had to be ripping him into shreds. He didn't know how he could begin to help Anakin, but he had a feeling in his gut that they needed Anakin back to the way he was and soon. Something was hovering around the temple, like a malignant shadow waiting to launch an attack on their light. It could only mean that the Concordat was preparing to make its move.

The door opened, revealing the sad form of Barriss Offee.

"Obi Wan, how is he?" she asked compassionately.

Obi Wan looked at her gravely.

"About as well as can be expected when the girl he was in love with was killed, he cant even remember it, and is actually being accused of being the one who killed her. I don't know where to begin." Obi Wan said sadly.

Barriss patted his hand.

"Go Obi Wan, I'll look after him for a bit." Barriss said kindly.

Obi Wan shook his head.

"No, you have a mission to do, I've done my part. You need to focus." Obi Wan said.

Barriss smiled wanly at him.

"I'm not meaning go away, but if you keep dancing on the spot you'll pee yourself. Go to the toilet Obi Wan. And anyway, I'm done my part effectively all I need to do is correlate the results." She soothed, and Obi Wan nodded and departed.

Setting her stuff down on the table, she sat down beside Anakin. Close to, he looked terrible. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, massive sacs were hanging under them and his skin was pale and he looked exhausted. Barriss stretched out her hand and wrapped it around his cold fingers. Anakin turned his head and looked at her sadly.

"I killed her Barriss..." he said.

His voice sounded so broken, so haggard, that Barriss had to struggle to keep tears from her eyes as he said it. He looked burnt out, and if the feeling she had been getting from around the temple was true, they would need him to be as close to his normal self if at all possible very soon.

"No. No you didn't. I know you didn't." She said, her warm, caring eyes staring into his pain filled ones.

Anakin looked at her, and he felt a glimmer of hope in his heart. Maybe...just maybe...there was a chance that she was right. A little light had gone back on inside him. If she could believe he was innocent, then maybe he could believe he was too.

And he felt another dark presence pierce his black cloud of guilt and sadness. Something would be happening. And soon.

XX

It had been the talk of the temple all afternoon. Saesee had laid Ahsoka in a private alcove of the healing halls, and Vokara Che had said that she would make sure that her body would not be disturbed.

Throughout the temple, theories abounded. While some believed that Anakin actually had killed her, many more believed that there was something else at play here. And for the first time in ages, the fact that something was happening to the Order was on everyone's lips. Many were horrified that a Jedi, a Padawan no less, had been killed within the Jedi temple, especially when she had been with her own master, who was reportedly closer to her than he was meant to be, and a Council member had also been present. Something was off about the entire story.

"A terrible tragedy." Eeth said as he entered the room where Saesee had laid Ahsoka.

"Indeed. Within the halls of the temple itself." Saesee said grimly and the two left the room.

"Master Yoda will get to the bottom of it I'm sure." Eeth said confidently.

Saesee looked at him and saw that his colleague was limping.

"What have you done to your leg?" Saesee queried.

Eeth scowled.

"I went down on it during a practice session this morning. It'll be better soon enough." Eeth said, then walked off in the other direction.

Saesee frowned. Eeth as far as he knew hadn't been anywhere near the practice halls. Curious, Saesee headed to where Ferroda was overseeing a mock duel between two Padawans.

"Master Ferroda." Saesee said in greeting, and Ferroda turned to him and inclined his head respectively.

"Master Tiin, what can I do you for? If it is about that dreadful accident..." he said, but Saesee shook his head.

"No old friend. Actually, I was just wondering if you could tell me the last time Master Koth had a practice session."

Ferroda looked at him quizzically, but did as instructed, and frowned.

"He's been letting his skills slip. He hasn't been in about two weeks." He said disapprovingly.

Saesee stared. That was very interesting. Why would Eeth lie about where he had hurt his leg? Very curious indeed. Something wasn't right about that story.

"Thank you my friend." Saesee said, and headed to find Adi.

XX

Plo frowned as he helped guide Shaak Ti's memories. He felt they were getting close. Then, she gave a small gasp.

"I remember something." She whispered, and Plo stopped touching her forehead so she could remember it.

"What is it?"

"Anakin came to me with Ahsoka...he said Eeth had threatened them. Eeth is a part of the Concordat!" she realised excitedly.

Plo nodded in approval.

"This is good. So Master Koth is the other traitor on the Council. Do you remember anymore?" Plo asked urgently.

"We decided to sound out the other Council members, hence why we were in the map room, we were looking for Adi...but thats all I can remember so far." She said lamely.

Plo nodded at her encouragingly.

"Fear not, this is progress. Come, let us resume our efforts. We must unravel the truth in all this." Plo said and they got back to work.

XX

Saesee entered Adi's office, where she was furiously typing away on her computer.

"Hello Saesee." She said without looking up, frowning as she did something else.

"Adi, did you know about Eeth's sore leg?" he enquired, it feeling quite important despite the fact that she was trying to discover what really happened to Ahsoka.

Adi turned and looked at him curiously.

"Eeth has a sore leg you say? How did he do it?" she asked, her voice sounding odd.

"Apparently in a sparring session, but he hasn't done one in two weeks, at least not in the halls." Saesee said, his own interest in this piqued, because he didn't see why Eeth would lie about something so trivial.

Adi frowned, then nodded at the screen.

"Do me a favour Saesee. Count the lightsabers." She said, pointing to the screen.

Saesee peered close and did so, then frowned.

"There's five lightsabers there. But the video..."

"Has been tampered with, images have been glossed over. I've only got past the first layer, but as it seems rather vital to me that there's two more lightsabers present in the room than there should be, it makes it seem that whoever edited this got there before Mace brought it to us was in something of a hurry. I don't think that Anakin killed her. One of these two unknown sabers did." She reasoned, then changed the colour scheme. Two sabers, the ones that were locked in a saber lock, were white because they were colliding together. However, there were two green sabers and a blue saber in the other part of the scene.

"Notice the flaw?" Adi asked darkly.

Saesee frowned.

"There's an extra green saber. If the video was to be believed, there was only Shaak Ti, Anakin and Ahsoka in the room. This proves that there's at least two more people present, and one of those has a green saber. What do you think..." Saesee started to ask, until he got what she was hinting at.

"You think that Eeth _might_ have got his leg wound in a sparring session?" he asked hoarsely.

Adi frowned grimly.

"Well look at it this way. Eeth was one of only three Council members not to appear after Ahsoka was killed. He says he wounded his leg in a sparring session. There were two extra people present where Ahsoka was killed. And Eeth wields a green saber. It may be circumstantial, but..." she said darkly.

Saesee frowned. It may be circumstantial, but it was evidence that may actually be on to something...

"This is very serious Adi. You think Master Koth could be involved?" he asked.

"You've been saying for ages that something is off with the Order. Perhaps this is it." She said.

Saesee extended his awareness, and sensed the temple as a whole, and didn't like at all what he felt. It was like some large shadow panther was stalking towards its prey, with the prey being within the temple itself.

"Adi, I feel we must hurry. I can sense a threat stalking us, a dark shadow moving towards the Jedi. Can you?"

Adi nodded as she returned to the screen.

"Yes I can. A dark shadow approaching, and I don't think its the Sith or the Separatists." She reasoned grumpily.

"We don't have long. A few hours at least, a day at most." Saesee concluded as he divined several strands of the Force.

Adi smiled sadly.

"Well it looks as if the two of us are going to be up all night. So, first things first. Go and get some coffee, and lots of it. Then, get the security cameras from the corridor outside the communications room. You can look at them while I continue with this. It may have been rushed, but it was a good rush job." She said, and Saesee nodded.

They needed to discover the truth behind all this and soon.

XX

Mace glowered as Even and Oppo glared at him.

"Mace, never did we agree to the murder of innocent children! And within the temple itself! We are bound to be discovered." Even yelled angrily.

"We had no choice Even. And discovery does not have much of a threat anymore. We have no choice. Skywalker has formed a group to act against us. We must initiate Operation Abstinence, in order to defend the greater good." Mace said forcefully.

Oppo narrowed his eyes in dislike.

"For the greater good? Mace, we did not sign on so you and Eeth could get trigger happy and kill innocent children! Killing children is never for the greater good!" Oppo raged.

"She was hardly an innocent Oppo. And both she and Skywalker had sex within the very temple." Eeth growled, his leg paining him.

"She did not deserve to die. And now you seek our approval for Abstinence? You must be mad." Even sneered angrily.

He and Oppo were both united. They may have agreed to Abstinence before hand, but now they felt they should come clean. And however much they believed that attachment should be stamped out, it should never incorporate the murder of children.

Agen rolled his eyes as the sun set. It had been a long day. And tomorrow would be longer still.

"Listen to me. We have no choice. We are seconds away from discovery at all times. The glitteryll we used on Shaak Ti and Skywalker will not last forever. Eventually Shaak Ti will remember what truly happened and she will waste no time in going to Yoda. We must initiate Operation Abstinence before she does so!" Mace said forcefully.

Even and Oppo looked at each other, and Even stuck out his chin defiantly.

"No. This has gone too far. No mission is worth the lives of children Mace. We will not support Abstinence, or the Concordat anymore." He said boldly, to Oppo's solemn nod.

Mace then got to his feet and wrapped his hand around the Lannikian's neck and heaved him off his seat. Oppo moved to assist his friend, but he was stopped short by Agen igniting his saber and pointing at him.

"Listen to me. We have no choice. Abstinence must be obtained. And it must happen now! As such, the three of us shall operate it without your cooperation if we must. But...you may be removed if we do not have your forbearance. We cannot afford any delays now. Our destiny is at hand, and you will either stand with us...or be swept aside." Mace threatened silkily, and dropped a startled Even back into his chair.

Oppo looked at Even in shock. When they had agreed to join Mace's secret group, they had thought it was a pressure group. It had soon become clear that it was otherwise, but they were fine as long as Jedi weren't killed. But now, they were seeing the true extent of the Concordat's fanaticism, and it scared them. And come to think of it, they didn't actually know what Abstinence entailed. They looked at each other, and nodded reluctantly. If they were part of the Concordat, they may be able to head off whatever Mace's plan was.

"Very well." Oppo said angrily, and the other three present grinned.

"At last, we shall achieve our vision! Abstinence is at hand!" Mace cried triumphantly, and Eeth and Agen laughed, while the other two looked at each other worriedly.

XX

Obi Wan had taken over Barriss' cross referencing, as she had had an idea of trying to help Anakin discern what had really happened. She would use her healing skills to try and heal the wound on his memory...which would hopefully heal the wound on his heart as well.

The two of them sat opposite each other, Barriss' hands on his forehead, brushing his soft hair away from his face and looking into his eyes intently.

"Now, I'll guide you towards the memories. When we get to them, you have to try and keep them there, and I'll try and heal the blank. Alright?" she asked kindly, and Anakin nodded.

For some reason, he felt a lot calmer, and a lot less worried now that she was touching his head. He still felt immense guilt and pain, but she had somehow awoken his determination to stop the Concordat.

Obi Wan was looking at the two of them while he did another sum, and smiled slightly.

"Alright. You...have really soft hands." He said quietly.

Barriss smiled slightly, a blush highlighting her tattoos.

"Thank you. You have beautiful eyes." She said, returning a compliment as was her tradition.

And with that they set to work.

XX

Mace smiled. Eeth and Agen were keeping an eye on Even and Oppo while he did the necessary. All was soon going to be going according to plan. Their time was at hand.

The entire Concordat had been assembled, or was nearly assembled, enough for their takeover. Now was the time they put their plan into action. Abstinence had changed a lot since the Concordat had first formed when Mace and Eeth had both joined the Council. Now, it was dedicated to eliminating all attachment, by brute force if necessary.

As such, Mace had calls to make.

The first was to his clone commander, Commander Ponds.

"Commander Ponds, our time is at hand. Prepare to execute Operation Abstinence within twelve hours. Have all forces in position by then." Mace ordered via holo.

Ponds nodded, eager to carry out his general's bidding.

"As you wish sir." Ponds replied, and signed off.

Mace smiled. Detachments from ten of the Concordat's most ardent supporters armies would now all join together to help effect the takeover. Excellent.

He then signalled the _Eschewer_, flagship of Mace's close friend Admiral Wurtz.

"Admiral Wurtz, our time is at hand. Prepare to execute Operation Abstinence within twelve hours." He ordered.

"As you wish general. We'll smash the Separatist scum."

Mace smiled. Wurtz would never have agreed to Mace's demands if he knew what was really going to happen in Abstinence. Now, it was a waiting game for them all.

Mace nodded to Eeth. They were on. And provided Ponds took notice of the change to the plan, Altis would soon not be a factor either.

XX

"Mace and Eeth arrived...and we duelled." Shaak Ti remembered, her eyes narrowed in dislike.

"So is Eeth is involved. We are getting close Shaak Ti. You may not have been totally conscious, but you may still have heard who killed Ahsoka. We are running out of time." Plo said worriedly, not wanting to push her any further.

Shaak Ti grabbed his hands.

"Plo we need to hurry. We cant afford to faf about in here. We must find the truth. We must hurry!" she urged, and he nodded grimly and they got back to work.

XX

Saesee had analysed the recordings and had found two people heading towards the communications room at the same time as Anakin and the others had been. Mace and Eeth.

"Any joy over there?" he asked as he poured his sixth cup of coffee.

Adi then let out a triumphant noise.

"Yep. Five beings. Two are Togruta, two human, and one Iridonian. As soon as we get rid of these layers, we'll have the entire recording." Adi said, as she pointed out the fuzzy frozen images.

Saesee looked outside. The moon was starting to wane. The sun would rise soon. Roughly translated, they were running out of time.

XX

"Mace and Eeth were there...there was a battle." Anakin said, Barriss' gentle touch guiding him towards the truth.

"So Eeth is a traitor too." Barriss said grimly, and Obi Wan nodded, his work for Barriss finished.

They had evidence now, they just needed to get the rest together to take to Yoda. He only hoped they would be in time.

XX

A'Den frowned as he saw the clones forming up outside the barracks. They had gunships, walkers and turbolasers with them, and the way they were pointing could only mean one thing...the temple.

Frowning, he headed back to tell Skirata.

XX

"Callista, keep an eye on the _Eschewer _please. It's getting a little too close to the no fly zone of the temple." Altis ordered one of his students and she nodded.

What was the Star Destroyer up to? That zone was meant to be clear of any orbiting Star Destroyers to allow departing forces a clear run. So what was it up to?

XX

While everything else had been going on, Ki, Exaz, Tra and Tholme had been assembling a list of all known Concordat operatives. And it was a lot larger than it had any business being.

"How many are there?" Exaz hissed angrily.

"Some are only suspected remember." Tholme said, but it was still far too large even without those.

"There could be as many as two hundred Jedi working for Mace. This is madness. This is going to cause a schism that will rip apart the order." Tra said sadly.

"Especially if Anakin winds up with the blame for Ahsoka's death. The Concordat could use that excuse to take power within the Order, and then we'll all be in trouble." Ki said grimly.

The news of Ahsoka had hit them all hard. And now, all they could do was hope that Anakin, who for all intents was the Entente, could lead them through the darkness they were in.

"We are running out of time. A great darkness surrounds us all." Exaz said grimly.

"Indeed. Let us hope that we can still save ourselves." Tholme said as they looked outside to see the moon disappear.

XX

Jeisel walked up to Aayla and Kit, who were keeping an eye on the Council quarters, trying to discern their enemies intentions.

"We cant hold off any longer. We need to move soon, or this shadow that we feel is going to get us." She said darkly as she joined them.

Kit and Aayla nodded.

"Mace and Eeth have yet to leave. When they do, we will stand watch while you get in and rummage through whatever he's hiding." Aayla promised.

Jeisel nodded. It was time to prove her worth.

XX

Serra watched suspiciously as known Concordat members gathered around the temple. Something was going on, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Frowning, she headed towards poor Anakin's quarters. Something wasn't right.

XX

Etain frowned at Bardan as A'Den reported what was going on. Troops were preparing to attack the temple by the sounds of things. Etain looked at Skirata.

"Ready to get your hands dirty?" she asked, donning her Mandalorian armour that Skirata had procured for her and Bardan.

"You bet Et'ika. As long as we get the one who murdered my boys, I don't care." He growled, and the Nulls all nodded in agreement, all picking up their blasters.

"Then we're about to fight the Order. Suit up boys. We're going to the temple." Bardan said grimly, and the Nulls gave a low cheer.

XX

Mace smiled. It was time. The sun was about to come up. On a new day for the Jedi Order. No more would attachment threaten his perfect Jedi Order. Now for the final moves.

"This is Master Windu. All younglings are to report to the Archives for a special lecture given by myself within the hour. Madame Nu will meet you there." Mace said, and smiled at Eeth.

It had to be done, for the greater good, for their destiny.

One last move, then the path to Yoda would be clear.

"This is Master Windu. All Council members must report to the chamber immediately." He ordered.

It was done. Agen and the other two members of the Triad left, headed to their quarters. Mace and Eeth then left to meet the commanders. It was time for Abstinence to begin.

XX

The three Jedi watched as Mace's quarters emptied of occupants.

"Come on. Keep watch. Let me know if someone's coming." Jeisel said, and the other two nodded grimly as she entered his room and got to work.

XX

Rex frowned as he scaled the wall of the temple. Mace had ordered him not to go in the usual door to his quarters, suspecting that they were being watched. He arrived at Mace's window and opened it, entering the bathroom, pulling in his grapple gun as he did so. He headed out to see a Jedi who was not Mace sitting at his computer.

"Hey!" Rex cried, going for his blaster.

Jeisel irritably Force pushed him to the wall, where he dropped down, unconscious.

"Idiot. I should kill you now for all you've done to Anakin." She growled, and got back to work on Mace's pc. She had to find out what was going on.

XX

"Captain, prepare a squadron of fighters to deal with that Separatist ship." Wurtz ordered.

"Yes sir." The clone said and got to it.

Wurtz smiled in satisfaction. The _Chu'unthor_ would not escape justice.

XX

Palpatine watched as the clone column advanced upon the temple. What the devil was going on? He certainly hadn't executed Order 66, so what were they doing?

"Is that your doing?" Amedda asked.

"No it isn't. What the devil is going on?" he asked curiously as the clones advanced menacingly upon the temple.

XX

Dooku was flicking the channels when he saw the report from Coruscant, that a clone force was advancing upon the temple.

"Interesting. How very curious." Dooku said.

Grievous looked up from his newspaper and saw the report, and narrowed his evil yellow eyes.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I think we will quite like finding out." Dooku said and sat back to watch the news as it came in.

XX

Etain, Bardan, Skirata, Vau and the Nulls advanced to a Republic gunship at the barracks.

"General Tur-Mukan. Why did you ask to meet us?" Boss, the leader of Delta Squad asked.

Etain looked at them, a fire in her eyes.

"Because we're going after the Jedi who killed Omega Squad. Are you in?" she asked.

The four commandos looked at each other and nodded.

"No Jedi gets away with killing clones, intentionally or otherwise." They said, and advanced forward.

"Permission to come too mam?" a clone who had been close by, dressed in black armour asked, and Etain nodded as she headed to the gunship.

Two troops tried to block her way, and Bardan waved his hand and they fell asleep, falling to the floor.

"Time for those hut'uun treacherous Jedi to pay." Skirata growled, and the entire team nodded in agreement as they clambered aboard, and set the gunship into the air.

XX

Altis became aware of a deadly intent directed towards his ship as he mediated on the Force.

"Geith, get us back to the planet." He barked urgently, and Geith shot the ship away.

"Master, the _Eschewer _is launching fighters." Callista reported.

"I know. They are coming for us." Altis said grimly.

"Separatist ship, your terrorist attack will be averted. Stand down!" Wurtz ordered from the Star Destroyer.

"Separatists! Now wait a minute!" Callista protested.

Altis nodded to Ash, and she headed back. Better to be safe than sorry. There was a whirr as the cannons came online.

"Well, now we are committed. May the Force be with us all." Altis said as Geith took them down through the air.

XX

Adi sat back as she watched the unedited video. Mace and Eeth clearly attacked Anakin and the others, and Mace was the one who killed Ahsoka.

"Force save us..." Saesee said, astounded.

Devastation spread through the two of them. The source of the trouble in the Order was actually Mace. For him to be killing a Jedi Padawan, he had to have gone to the dark side. Either that or he was insane, and Eeth along with them.

"How could we let something like this happen?" Adi asked darkly.

"I don't know my friend. But I am afraid we are too late. I fear something is happening all around us. Destiny is on the move, I can feel it." Saesee said grimly.

Adi nodded, then downloaded the true copy of the video.

"We must go to Yoda. Only he can stop this now." She said getting up and stretching.

Saesee shook his head.

"If Mace is involved, he may be too. Corruption in the highest echelons of the order...this is a dark day indeed. We don't know who we can trust. But...we do know someone who is opposed to whatever the hell Mace is up to." Saesee said, and Adi looked at him curiously.

"Anakin?" she asked incredulously.

"There has to be a reason they attacked him and the others. As such, we will try and find him, and hope that he can tell us what the devil is going on."

Adi nodded and the two dashed out of the office they were in and headed to find Anakin.

XX

Jocasta smiled as the younglings gathered, all very excited that Mace Windu himself was about to give a lecture to them. She would keep them here while Abstinence was obtained.

XX

The Concordat commanders had their missions, and were headed to their positions.

"Now?" Eeth asked excitedly.

Their glory was close at hand, and both the leaders of the Concordat were excited. The time they had wanted to bring about for over twenty years, where they would totally eradicate attachment from the Jedi Order, preventing any from falling to the dark side, and create their view of perfection, was at hand.

"A little bit more patience my friend. I must return to my quarters to check something first. Help Agen keep Even and Oppo under control. I will be along presently so we can implement the final phase."

Eeth nodded and Mace swept back to his quarters.

XX

Shaak Ti let out a cry of triumph.

"Mace! Mace killed Ahsoka!" she remembered, from the sounds she had deciphered.

Plo nodded grimly. It was as he thought. Mace had gone insane, and had killed little Ahsoka, and had gotten a good deal in the process because it had also taken Anakin out of the game too. It was as he thought then. The Concordat was insane. But surely they had to know that they couldn't keep the truth quiet for long? Togruta were like Twi'leks, and could recall suppressed memories. So...what was the Concordat's failsafe?

"It is as I feared then. This is what we need to defeat the Concordat. Come, we must go to Yoda." Plo said, eager to get justice for Ahsoka.

Shaak Ti closed her eyes as she sensed a dark shadow moving against the temple.

"I don't think so. Something is wrong Plo. I think whatever the Concordat is up to is happening now. Meaning, if we are to fight, as we suspected we might, we need Anakin." She reasoned compassionately.

Plo looked at her. Her compassion was one of the reasons he loved her.

"Very well. We shall go and tell Anakin the truth." He said and they dashed off to find him.

XX

Jeisel frowned as she furiously searched through Mace's computer. There had to be something on here that would let them know what the hell was going on. Then, she saw a folder with a lot of data in it. When she tried to open it, it came up with a password request. This had to be what they were looking for.

Rex gave a groan, and she blasted him into the wall again, knocking him back unconscious. She needed the password. But how could she get it?

XX

Anakin then saw the truth. The entire scene played again in his mind. Mace's blade sliding along his and running his beautiful Padawan through. Mace killed Ahsoka.

"Mace murdered her." He spat furiously, and Barriss lowered her hands, looking satisfied.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin in relief. He had suspected as much. Mace and Eeth were the traitors who were leading the Order, and Anakin now knew the truth. His depression evaporated in an instant. His grief over the death of Ahsoka was still there, but the depression he had felt was now replaced with cold blooded anger and determination.

"I told you that you hadn't killed her." He said, clapping Anakin's shoulder.

"Thanks for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself master." Anakin said, smiling slightly.

"Always." Obi Wan said with a wink.

"But if you didn't kill her and Mace did, he has to know he wont be able to keep it quiet for very much longer. He has to have a backup." Barriss said, and Obi Wan nodded, heading to look at the banking reports.

He could have bought a small army with what he had skimmed off the top.

"Thank you for helping me sort this out." Anakin said thankfully to her, and she blushed again, and a tiny part of Anakin thought she looked quite pretty.

He brutally forced it down.

"You're welcome." She said with as beautiful smile, and Anakin felt his heart pang a little looking at her.

But no. He had just lost Ahsoka. He wouldn't get over her that easily. But...the fact remained.

The door opened to reveal Plo and Shaak Ti.

"Anakin you didn't kill Ahsoka. Mace did." Shaak Ti said firmly as they approached.

"I know, Barriss helped me remember." Anakin said, smiling at her.

"Did she indeed?" Plo asked, something in his voice that Anakin didn't quite like.

"Yes. Come on, we need to tell Yoda. He cant ignore all of us." Anakin said.

"All of us?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah, all of us. Summon the rest of the Entente. We're going to stop the Concordat one way or the other." Anakin said grimly.

"Do you feel that though?" Barriss asked as she gathered her findings.

"Yes. I fear we're all in danger." Shaak Ti said.

"Where should we meet?" Obi Wan asked as he contacted the others.

"The...the communications room." Anakin said quietly, and Plo clasped his shoulder.

"It's alright Anakin. We will get justice for what was done to her." He promised.

They set off to meet the rest of the Entente, then they would stop the Concordat together. But Plo had to get something to get first. Leaving the others, he headed to get it. He had a feeling Anakin would need it.

XX

Aayla and Kit were watching both ends of the corridor as Mace entered from a turbolift. He nodded at them as he headed towards them, a small smile on his lips.

"Jeisel, hurry, Mace is coming." Kit hissed.

Aayla then went up and began to talk to Mace, hoping to delay him long enough for Jeisel to get what she needed.

"Alright, I need a password." Jeisel hissed from inside.

"Open sesame?" Kit asked wryly, and her silence told him she wasn't impressed.

Aayla clearly wasn't holding Mace off, and Kit had no choice but to go to her aid.

"Hurry." He growled as he went to delay Mace further.

XX

Jeisel growled. She had actually tried open sesame but had gotten nowhere. She needed to find out what the hell was in this file, she felt it was the key to everything. But Mace was close by, and Kit and Aayla were endangering themselves by delaying him if he was up to no good. She needed inspiration. Short of time and options, she commed Anakin.

"Anakin are you all right?" she asked sadly, knowing what had happened to Ahsoka.

"I'm fine Jeisel. You are meant to be contacting me. Get to the communications room, we'll talk there." He said.

"I cant. I need a password to get into Mace's file. Any ideas?"

XX

"She needs a password to find out what Mace is up to. Any ideas?" Anakin asked Shaak Ti, who frowned.

"Vaapad? Purple? Baldness? Attachment?" she asked half-heartedly.

Her last word made him pause, and the others look at him curiously.

"What was it he said must be achieved?" Anakin asked urgently.

"Abstinence I think it was. I must admit, that does seem a bit odd..." she said.

"Try Abstinence." Anakin said as they reached the communications room.

XX

Jeisel typed it in. There was a ding and Jeisel had to suppress a whoop of victory as all became open to her. Files on the Concordat where all through the folder. Grinning, she downloaded it as quickly as she could. While she did so, she saw that Mace's safe was slightly open.

She knew it was risky, especially as he was so close, but her curiosity spurred her on. She got up, and found several small medical cases full of vials. She picked one up and opened it to reveal several bottles of glitteryll.

"So that's how you did it." She snarled.

And then she saw something that made her heart stop. A pyramid was in the middle of the safe, black and tainted with the dark side. It was a Sith holocron.

"You son of a bitch..." she said in shock, as the download finished.

She then felt a flash of warning from Kit, and she had to escape. She called the downloaded file to her, and took the glitteryll case with her into the bathroom. The window was already open, as Rex had come in through there. She had to escape. Stowing the datafile, she leapt from the window, her saber lighting as she did so. She spun around as she fell, the wind whistling in her ears. She threw her saber, gouging a handhold for her which she angled her body towards. Her hand snagged in the crevice, and she smacked against the wall, her saber flying onto her belt as she steadied herself. But, she wasn't out of danger yet. She had to get back inside the temple, then meet the others so they could see what she had downloaded. She saw a window further along the floor she was on, and pressed her feet against the wall, before running along it, using the Force to augment her speed and keep her from falling. She then flipped into the window, her feet breaking the glass as she smashed through into a bathroom

"Jeisel, what are you doing?" Exaz asked as she came out of the loo.

"Never mind, come on!" she said urgently, and took the Sullustan's hand and dragged her from the room.

XX

Mace entered his quarters. Aayla and Kit had clearly just been delaying him, which meant that someone must have been in here, and if it was another Jedi, Rex would probably be dead. Which would suit him. His unwillingness to totally commit to the Concordat's vision and his frequent protests over their treatment of Skywalker were getting quite wearing.

He looked across the room to see Rex unconscious against a wall, and that his computer had been tampered with. Was the fool totally incompetent?

"Get up." Mace said angrily, kicking him awake.

"General Windu, I'm sorry, there was a woman in here and she attacked me!"

"A woman? Who was she?" Mace demanded irritably.

"A Devaronian."

Mace grumbled. Jeisel most likely. A pity she had fallen off the true path. She was a fine Jedi.

"I suppose it cant be helped. They must have gotten into my computer, meaning they are on to us now. But they are far too late. And very soon, they will all be dead anyway." Mace said in satisfaction.

"Dead sir? What! You cant kill of loads of Jedi just because they show their feelings!"

Mace touched the Sith holocron he had been studying recently. It had been very instructive of late. It would perhaps give him the edge he needed to achieve his vision, his destiny.

"Do not presume to dictate to me captain. You signed on to this, you are the one who ratted out your own general. You are a failure as a clone, as a soldier, and as a Concordat operative." Mace said, caressing the holocron.

Nothing could stop them now. All he had to do was tie up this one loose end...

Rex glared at Windu's back. Windu was insane. And Rex should never have betrayed Anakin. Compared to Mace, Anakin was a saint. And a fine general. He only hoped his general would survive what was to come. Because he had a feeling he wont. He activated his private comm and sent a message to Anakin.

"Windu is insane. I'm sorry I ever supported him. I should never have betrayed you and Ahsoka. And I'm so sorry for what happened to her. It was my fault, I got him to go after you. I'm so sorry. I hope this works..." Rex said, then raised his blaster.

He couldn't let Mace exterminate pro-attachment Jedi. He went to pull the trigger...

And Mace turned, letting loose with a torrent of Force lightning. The jagged electricity wracked through Rex's entire body, melting his armour as he was lifted off the ground and thrown into the wall, screaming.

"Abstinence is at hand! Perfection will be achieved!" Mace yelled as he electrocuted Rex.

Rex screamed in pain, and Mace upped the voltage, and Rex stopped screaming as his life left his body. Mace continued to savagely electrocute the body, and then lowered his hands, as Rex's smoking, charred corpse dropped down to the floor.

"Thus die all traitors..." Mace said in satisfaction, and he headed outside to meet with Eeth and the others.

The Concordat was in place. The troops and the cruiser were on their way. Their time had come. Abstinence would be achieved.

XX

Yoda felt a surge of the dark side somewhere close by. Something was wrong...perhaps wrong with the entire order. And Yoda knew in his heart that Anakin had not killed Ahsoka. So, perhaps the shadowy threat that was surrounding the temple was responsible for it...

He accessed his mail, and his eyes widened. There were hundreds of reports, many which he had only seen part of. Someone had been editing his mail. No wonder they had been taking such severe losses, he hadn't known all the facts. But, how could his mail be tampered with? Only someone close to him...

"Someone close to me a traitor is. Deceived I have been! Betrayal within the order there is. A blind fool I have become!" he said in surprise.

The entire thing was clear now. A threat against the Jedi from within the order itself...a threat focused on attachment. That's why Ahsoka had died, she had been at it with Anakin. Yoda had suspected this, as he suspected it with many other Jedi, and had said nothing. As long as it didn't really lead to the dark side he could tolerate it. But this meant that someone was dedicated to trying to eliminate it all together. He had been a fool, allowing this to happen.

Yoda turned in his chair to face the door.

"The next person through that door, the traitor they are." He said grimly, a suspicion forming in his mind as to who the true threat was.

The door opened and proved Yoda's suspicions right. Mace was standing there, his saber lit, and behind him was Eeth Koth, his saber also lit. Even and Oppo were behind him, kept at saber point by Agen Kolar.

"So, the traitor you are. Insane you have gone Mace!" Yoda yelled.

Mace smiled.

"I am sorry master, but attachment must be stamped out. The perfection and abstinence of the order must be achieved. And we shall do that. Now please, come with us." He ordered grimly, gesturing with his saber.

Yoda considered fighting. He could defeat them...but they might kill Even and Oppo in the process. So for now, he would come quietly.

"Come quietly I shall. But eventually...kick your ass I will."

He then got off his chair, ignoring Mace's smug look as he was led from his quarters.

XX

Whie and Scout were running late for Mace's lecture. They had been kissing in a broom closet when the order had been given and now they were very late.

"Come on." Scout said, dragging him by the hand.

Whie frowned. As they had gotten closer to the Archives, a sense of foreboding had been growing in him. Something wasn't right.

"No. I don't think we should. Something's wrong." He said grimly.

Scout looked at him, her beautiful eyes widening.

"You feel it too? It's not just me then. What do we do?" she asked.

Whie stared. If his girlfriend, who was fairly weak in the Force, could feel it, things were bad.

"I think its all linked in with Anakin. That's why Ahsoka was killed. I think he knows what going on."

"Well lets go find him." She said, and they headed in the opposite direction.

XX

"The Concordat has been skimming money from the Order for years. They've been taking hundreds off of donations, making odd numbers like charity donations more standard by taking them off and funnelling them away somewhere. They've been at it nearly twenty years." Barriss explained to the assembled Entente.

There was a great deal of muttering at this. If they'd been funnelling money off from the order for that amount of time, there was no telling what could be done.

"They could hire a small army with that." Serra said anxiously.

Anakin looked at the figures on the projector. Being in the same room Ahsoka had died was hard for him, especially when he saw the small part of the floor where her body had been lying. But, he had to focus, so drew himself back to reality.

"I reckon that has to have been their original plan. But, because the war began, it'll have changed." Anakin said, and nodded to Jeisel.

Jeisel had performed brilliantly and had gotten them everything they needed. They had more than enough to go to Yoda.

She displayed what she had gotten.

"All sorts of wonderful stuff in here. A list of all the members of the Concordat, all the poor souls they've had killed off, which is more than enough to have them all thrown out of the order, if not arrested, and a list of targets. You should be honoured Anakin. You've been given the highest priority, along with Plo, Shaak Ti, Exaz, Kit and Aayla." She explained with a slight smile.

"Probably because we're the most known opponents to the attachment rule." Aayla theorised.

Anakin was about to agree with her, when K'kruhk cut across him.

"What's that? The one entitled operation?" he asked curiously.

"You reckon Mace has had an operation whilst planning all this?" Ki asked dryly.

"Well I'm nosey." K'kruhk justified as Jeisel accessed the file.

Silence spread throughout the room as they saw what the operation was. Operation Abstinence, from beginning to end.

"That's...madness!" Obi Wan croaked weakly.

"No Obi Wan...thats a revolt against Yoda. That is Mace trying to take over the Jedi Order." Anakin said grimly, horrified by how far Mace was willing to go to try and stamp out attachment.

**Operation Abstinence**

**Phase One: Rotate all two hundred Concordat members back to Coruscant, garner support of the Vrook, Satele and Atris rings, and convince the Triad to agree to implementing the take over.**

**Phase Two: Prepare the clone detachments from the ten selected armies and order them to begin their march upon the Jedi Temple. Have an appropriate Star Destroyer move into position above the temple in order to effect the necessary changes. Gather all the younglings within the Jedi Archives, and gather the Jedi Council within the chamber so that they are in position for the takeover to take effect. Take Yoda into custody.**

**Phase Three: Launch the attack on the temple. Wound Yoda, and Mace Windu will take over the Order as the appointed regent while he makes the necessary changes, and will keep Yoda imprisoned and weak so that he can prove no threat to our plans. The clones will round up all pro-attachment Jedi highlighted within the targets file and keep them detained so that members of the Concordat can blind them to the Force to prevent their beliefs from tainting the Jedi Order. Failing that, these pro-attachment Jedi will be killed by the chosen clones. The Destroyer will fire lasers at two pre-approved targets, wiping out the unbelievers upon the Jedi Council in order to make the transition run more smoothly. The other blast will destroy the younglings, to prevent them from ever being affected by the curse of attachment so that only the Concordat and the apathetic will remain within the order in order to ensure the continuing perfection of the Jedi Order. This will stamp out all forms of attachment, and the Concordat will continue to monitor any forms of attachment within the order, and when found they will be dealt with by use of the most extreme force.**

**Written by: Mace Windu, Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Eeth Koth, Master of the Order, and Agen Kolar, Leader of the Jedi Council**

"By the Force..." Anakin said as they all finished reading.

"He wants to kill us all! He must be stopped!" Plo said angrily.

There was a general consenting nod. This was far worse than any of them had feared. Mace was a zealot, who was quite willing to wipe out half the Jedi Order in order to try and bring about his vision of a perfect Jedi order about, with him at its head. He was also willing to take out the very future of the order if it would achieve his insane aims. The Entente were the only ones who knew. And as such, they had to stop him.

"We need to stop him. We have to stop him. He cant be allowed to win." Anakin said, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

Ahsoka had been murdered so that Mace could try and bring about some glorious golden age of the order with himself at its head, and Mace was quite willing to murder many more people than he had already had killed in order to do it.

"We must take this to Yoda. He will not be able to ignore it." Ki said grimly.

Anakin smiled, though there was no humour behind it as he stood at the window.

"It's too late for that Master Ki." He said simply.

"What makes you say that Anakin?" Obi Wan asked worriedly.

Etain's image then flickered into life behind them.

"Anakin! There is a clone army advancing on the Jedi Temple!" she warned anxiously.

"That does." Anakin said, turning to the room and standing away from the window.

A massive clone army was bearing down on the temple.

Operation Abstinence had begun.

**Here we are then!**

**The takeover has begun, Operation Abstinence has been revealed, and the Jedi Order is about to be ripped apart by Mace's madness.**

**Mace using Force lightning, that isnt good. Has he gone to the dark side, or is he just mad? Palpatine not knowing what is going on? Dear oh dear, he is getting lax. Grievous and Dooku are sitting back and are about to watch all of this happen, most likely with a drink of some description. **

**Who will survive Abstinence? Will the Entente fight? Will they succeed? Will Etain get justice for Darman? Who is the black clad clone who wished to come along? What will happen to Master Altis? What did Plo get for Anakin? Will Yoda kick Mace's ass as he promised? What will the Republic think of all this? What will the Sith think? **

**The final battle is at hand, and Abstinence is on the move. All will be revealed in the final chapter! Until then, please please please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Crushed

Anakin smiled at the stupefied looks on their faces. It was one thing to see the plan, it was another thing entirely to see that it was actually being executed.

As they were all too taken aback, Anakin took charge.

"Etain, get here now. Mace is taking over the Jedi Order, thats what the army is for. We have to stop him." He said, and she nodded grimly.

"We're already on our way. We want Kota." She said defiantly, and though some of the others exchanged worried looks, Anakin nodded.

"Done. Get here safely please." Anakin said, and she shimmered out.

Altis then replaced her.

"Anakin, we have a squadron of ARC 170s on our tail, and theres a squadron of V-Wings heading towards the temple. What the devil is going on, and can you please tell me what you want us to do before these damn clones blow any more holes in my ship?"

Anakin nodded.

"Defend yourself as best you can Master Altis and get here. Mace is attempting to take over the Jedi Order, killing all pro-attachment Jedi in the process. So we could really use your help." He said, and Altis nodded, looking aghast.

"Trying to take over the order...the Concordat is a rebellion?" he demanded weakly.

"Effectively. Stay safe Master Altis, and if you can meet with Etain's ship, she might be able to provide some cover." Anakin said.

They all looked at Anakin. They had been right to put him in charge.

"We're actually going to have to fight..." Serra said in shock.

"Yeah, we are, for Ahsoka, for Uli, for Satine, for every poor soul these maniacs have murdered for this stupid mission of theirs. We're fighting for them, and for ourselves, and for the younglings. If anyone doesn't want to, they're welcome to leave. If not...we fight. To the death if we have to." Anakin said forcefully, taking charge.

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"We are not abandoning you now Anakin. Very well. So, we shall go to war. It may be against ourselves, but it is the only way to save more lives. We're all in. Despite the fact that I'm sure we all have a very bad feeling about this." Obi Wan said, to cheers from the others assembled.

Anakin nodded.

"Right, we need to stop him. Barriss and I will go and check to see if Mace is in his quarters, but I don't think he is. Obi Wan will go and check on Yoda. If, like I think, they aren't there, we'll go after them ourselves. The rest of you are going to have to deal with the rest of the stuff. Jeisel, who are the other Council members in the Concordat?" he asked.

Jeisel highlighted them.

"Oppo and Even, but something makes me think they didn't know how bad things really were." She said suggestively.

"They might have been taken with Yoda." Obi Wan theorised.

"Then we'll wind up going after them too then. While the three of us are doing that, someone has to get to the Archives and save the younglings."

Shaak Ti nodded.

"I can do that and yell that the temple is under attack on the way there. I'll deal with Madame Nu. She must be a traitor too if the Archives are being targeted."

Anakin turned to Kit, Aayla and K'kruhk.

"Assemble the Jedi you sounded out, get them to the doors to defend the temple. According to the movements, theres clusters of Mace's clones and Concordat Jedi all through the temple, so be careful when you're on your own." He said, and they nodded.

"I too can rally a defence and will lead the battle at the doors...where most of the Concordat's most ardent supporters are waiting." Plo said.

"I'll come. According to the plans my master is there. I want to stop him myself." Serra said.

"I too shall accompany you to the door and fight this battle." Tholme said.

"Jeisel, Tra and I will take the rest of the living quarters, rouse everyone. They may not agree with attachment, but it has to be better than outright rebellion. We shall form a force and meet you at the doors to assist in the defence." Exaz said boldly, to the nods of the other two.

"Master Mundi, contact all of our armies and get forces here as soon as possible. We need to fend off Mace's clones." Anakin ordered, and the Cerean nodded.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"May the Force be with us all. Stay safe everyone." Anakin ordered.

Plo then stepped forward.

"I believe this belongs with you." He said, and passed Ahsoka's lightsaber to him.

"Thank you Master Plo." Anakin said gratefully, and Plo nodded, as he activated his lightsaber gauntlets.

"We'll stop them honey." He promised thin air, holding her lightsaber to his mouth.

They all left the room, about to head on their respective missions, when Adi and Saesee came around the corner. Anakin lit his two sabers, one blue and one green, and pointed them at the two.

"What do you know about the Concordat?" he growled, making sure they were innocent.

"The what? I don't know, but we know you are innocent!" Adi cried.

"And Mace is a murderer." Saesee spat.

"That's good enough for me." Anakin said happily, lowering his sabers.

"What is going on?" Saesee demanded.

"Mace is trying to take over the Jedi Order. We are in opposition to that move. He has an army marching on the temple as we speak, and is plotting to kill the Council and the younglings." Obi Wan explained.

The two of them stared.

"Treachery..." Saesee said wonderingly, but Adi recovered first.

"What do you want us to do Anakin?" she asked.

"I want you to display the true holo of Mace killing Ahsoka everywhere. All over the Republic if you have to, but show the Concordat that he is evil." Anakin said.

"They don't know what they're doing?" Saesee asked.

"We think only the highest placed members truly knew what they were up to, everyone else thought it was a harmless pressure group." Jeisel explained.

"And Saesee, we have bombers advancing on the temple. And you will need to protect Master Altis. Can you both do that?" Anakin asked, and they nodded.

"Then go, good luck to us all!" Plo said, and they all headed off for their respective locations.

"Master Skywalker!"

Anakin stopped running up the corridor to see Whie and Scout, who he had met on Vjun, dashing towards them.

"Whie! What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly.

"We didn't think going to the lecture was a good idea for some reason." Scout said, looking apprehensive.

"Then you made a good decision Scout. Master Windu has gone insane and is trying to take over the Jedi Order. He's attacking the temple, and the younglings are targets." Anakin said, seeing no point in not telling them.

The two of them were shocked, then they looked up at him determinedly.

"What do you want us to do?" Whie asked eagerly.

"Can you pair fit in the ventilation shafts?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then use the Force and get to wherever Yoda is, then wait for us to get there before you try anything, alright?" he asked, and they both nodded and dashed off.

"They're kids." Obi Wan said.

"Mace brought them into this. And because they're dating, that two are more in the firing line. They'll at least be safer in the shafts." Anakin said as they ran to the council quarters.

Anakin and Barriss cut open the lock to Mace's room, and saw Rex's dead body on the floor. Anakin had expected to feel something, but Rex's betrayal had removed any concern he had for the clone. He was a traitor, nothing more, or nothing less.

"He's not here. And if Jeisel was right about the holocron, that's not here either." Barriss said, looking in the safe, her saber in her hand, but lit.

Obi Wan then entered.

"Yoda isn't here either. They've already gotten him I'm afraid." He said grimly, simply stepping over Rex's charred corpse.

Anakin frowned. Where would Mace go? He wouldn't go to the Council Chamber if it was a target for the Star Destroyer. Then, it hit him.

"The only place he could go if he wants to watch all this unfold...he's going to Tranquillity Spire." Anakin said, tightening his grip on his two lit sabers.

Barriss and Obi Wan nodded, and they headed towards where the final acts would take place.

XX

The temple was crawling with Concordat operatives. While Mace had sent half of his most ardent support to the doors in order to direct the clone attack, the others had been spread throughout the temple, all being told that the Jedi who would likely attack them were all traitors who were working with the Separatists. In the aura of mistrust of the war, and confusion over Ahsoka's death, they were all the more likely to believe it. However, others were concerned about the turn of events. A full fledged rebellion had never been part of the plan. But they were committed now, and the presence of clones that Mace had smuggled in via gunship meant that they could not defect if they wanted to.

XX

Ki reached the communications centre for the clones without any interference, though he could feel a familiar presence following him, and that person was definitely part of the Concordat.

Ki worked quickly, calling all the Entente clone commanders.

"All clone commanders, this is master Ki Adi Mundi. Master Windu has launched an insurrection against the Jedi Order leadership and has convinced many of your brothers to join him in his insurrection. We require immediate help, please get here as soon as you can!" Ki urged.

Cody and Bacarra nodded.

"We'll be there sir don't worry. We'll defend our own generals." Bacarra said, to Cody's nod.

"Thank you." Ki said, and the clone commanders disappeared, and Ki turned to see about five of Mace's clones and the Dark Woman enter the room.

Ki sighed and lit his saber.

"How could you my former master?" he asked sadly, readying himself for a fight.

Dark Woman looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Ki, but removing Yoda is the only way to ensure the survival of the Jedi Order. It's sad, and hard for you, but please, just stand down." She begged, not wanting to harm her former apprentice.

"Does ensuring the survival of the order include killing off all of the next generation?" Ki challenged.

Dark Woman looked at him in shock.

"What?" she demanded, a horrified look on her face.

"Why do you think the younglings have been gathered inside the Archives? To keep them out of the way? No master. They were sent there so a Star Destroyer can obliterate them." Ki growled angrily, furious that his master was even an unwilling part of something like this.

Dark Woman looked taken aback.

"What! He told us he was removing Yoda, not killing younglings!" she protested.

"Then you have been deceived. You now face a choice master...side with the Entente, or lie with Concordat, and if Shaak Ti somehow fails in her mission, be an accomplice to the murder of children." Ki spat.

Dark Woman looked aghast and took a step backwards, as though dealt a blow. Ki harrumphed. She perhaps should have checked all the aspects of Abstinence before she'd thrown her hat in with the Concordat.

"He's one of the targets. And he's high priority too, one of the one's were authorised to kill if necessary." One clone said.

"I do not wish to fight you. Mace had gone insane and is using you!" Ki tried to persuade them.

"Shoot to kill." The leader said, and Ki rolled his eyes, before flipping through the air.

He landed deftly, decapitating one clone before they'd even removed their blaster form their side. He spun, cleaving another clone in two, and deflecting a shot into another. He stabbed one through the chest, and saw the other clone had him. Then the Dark Woman's blue blade cleaved him in half.

"Ki...I had no idea...I'm so sorry..." she said, tears of remorse in her eyes.

Ki nodded grimly.

"I know. I fear many are like you in that aspect. Come, we must defend the temple!" he said, and with saber lit, he led the Dark Woman to the main doors to defend against the clone attack.

XX

Adi dashed towards the video centre, where all the learning videos were controlled so that they flashed throughout the temple. Unfortunately, she was not the only one there. Bol Chatak, a fierce looking Iridonian, was there, grinning smugly, with a group of five clones.

"Master Gallia...Master Windu said you might fall off the true path at the end. You will not pass me." She said confidently.

"Master Chatak...another Jedi that has been lured into this lunacy. I do not wish to fight you Bol. But I will not stand by and allow this insurrection to go on. I will do my part to stop it." Adi promised, glowering at Bol.

Bol smiled. The Concordat was the only way. And devoted service to Mace would place them all in good stead in the new order he would form.

"Very well. Kill her." She ordered, lighting her blue saber.

Adi hissed and lit her own blue saber, and leapt across to Bol. Her reverse grip might give her an advantage against Bol's heavier attacks, but she would have to take care of the clones first. Adi landed, rolling to the ground as she did so, cutting up in the process, hewing a clone apart. The other clones turned to track her as Bol moved forward, and Adi flipped backward, kicking against the wall and propelling herself into Bol. Bol screeched as she toppled backwards, her saber cutting another clone down. Adi deflected two blaster shots, taking down two more clones, then Force pushed the other clone into the wall, smashing his skeleton.

Adi then turned to block a vicious cut from Bol, blocking her attack.

"I do not wish to fight you Bol. Stand down." Adi pleaded, spinning away from the attack, and arcing her blade upwards to try and take off Bol's arm.

"The Concordat is the only way. You would make a fine shadow Master Gallia, join us!" Bol suggested eagerly, showing her teeth in enjoyment.

Adi knew it was no good, and gave herself to the Force. She cut upwards, forcing Bol to go defensive. While she blocked the high swing, Adi's leg shot out and cut Bol's legs out from under her. Bo lolled backwards, avoiding Adi's attack and jumped up, smacking her fist into Adi's skull. Adi staggered and cut out with her blade, nicking Bol's arm. Bol gave an enraged screech and sprang at Adi. Adi grimaced and danced out of the way of her furious attack, cutting upwards as she did so. Her blade contacted flesh and cleaved into Bol's body, and the Jedi slumped to the floor, her eyes dead.

"Force forgive me, I've had to kill another Jedi. May the Force protect us all, but I fear that will not be the only death this day." She said sadly, and uploaded the video.

XX

Throughout the temple training halls, young padawans and knights were taken aback as they saw Mace Windu, one of the leaders of the Jedi order, murder Ahsoka. They all looked up at the screens in shock, and then they felt the impacts of turbolaser impacts against the temple. Looking outside, they saw clones, led by Mace's regiment, attacking the temple.

"Master Windu has betrayed us! To the doors! We must defend the temple!" Ferroda yelled.

With that dozens of Jedi ran towards the temple doors, and Adi joined them, determined to stop this mad attack.

XX

Saesee had convinced a squadron's worth of Jedi of what was going on, and they were now following him to the hangars. This was a dark day for the order. A civil war within the Jedi. He entered the hangars with his eleven fellow Jedi, and saw Du Mahn waiting for him with a group of five clones.

Saesee sighed and lit his saber.

"Master Mahn. This is madness. How can you support this?" he asked weakly.

"It is for the greater good of the Order Master Tiin. You must not reach the fighters." She said, lighting her own green blade.

Saesee simply shrugged and sprang into action, propelling himself across the room and plunging his blade deep into a clone soldier. He then turned to block an attack from Mahn before jumping up to a refuelling station and deflecting several shots, taking down another clone. He Force pushed another clone across the room before leaping down and meeting Mahn in a saber lock, before twirling to take the head of the second last clone. He then blasted Mahn into the clone, and he leapt at the two of them. The clone shoved her out of the way of Saesee's swing, taking most of the blade in the chest. However the rest sliced Mahn's back, slicing her spinal cord as she dropped to the floor.

"I am sorry Du. But nothing is worth the deaths of children." He said grimly, and the Jedi all headed to their fighters.

"What? The death of children...he lied to us..." she said quietly as Saesee's squadron took off.

XX

Exaz grimaced as she killed another clone. That was the last of them in these quarters. But they weren't Mace's troops, they were Eeth's. Which did not bode well.

"Everyone, wake up! Master Windu has betrayed us all and has is trying to take over the Jedi Order! Defend the temple!" she ordered, when she heard a lightsaber ignite behind her.

She turned to see Jastus Farr glaring down at her.

"You cannot interfere now Master Exaz. We need to save the Jedi Order from itself." He said pleadingly, twirling his double bladed saber.

Exaz glowered at him as Jedi all came rushing out of their rooms to see what the shouting was about, most of them looking worried.

"Jastus, Mace is a traitor. He intends to wipe out the council, the younglings and all those who have a problem with the attachment rule! He is going to destroy half the Jedi order!" she yelled squeakily, to horrified gasps from the other Jedi.

"Younglings?" Jastus demanded.

"Yes. And these clones are here to help kill off attachment prone Jedi. This is an insurrection. Mace has gone insane." Exaz said, begging him to believe her.

Jastus then deactivated his sabers.

"I'm sorry Master Exaz, I did not know. I shall help."

Exaz nodded firmly.

"All of you, with me! To the doors! The temple is breached!" she yelled, and dozens of sabers lit as they all headed to the fight that was surely raging in the entrance.

XX

Tra dashed along the corridor, rousing Jedi.

"Awaken! The temple is under attack! Mace has betrayed us all and is trying to take over the Jedi order! We must defend against his madness!" she yelled.

A Jedi who Tra had not awoken then smiled as she walked towards her, flanked by five clones.

"Sia-Lan Wezz. Are you also part of this madness?" Tra hissed, lighting her green blade, sensing a fight.

Jedi along the corridor were coming out and were watching Sia advance upon Tra, her own saber active, and the clones raising their blasters.

"Stand down Master Saa. You were a good Jedi before you fell off the true path. But now you've become one of the worst of the pro-attachment mob. Extermination is the only way to stop you tainting the order nay further." Sia growled.

There was a chorus of horrified muttering at this, and many Jedi went for their sabers as Tra glared at Sia.

"The Concordat is insane. They are trying to murder the younglings, and Mace killed Ahsoka. No mission is worth the lives of innocent children. And if there is a taint upon the order, it is you lot." Tra hissed, raising her blade.

Sia laughed darkly.

"Pro-attachment scum. You will not pollute our order any further. Kill her!" she yelled, and the clones opened fire.

Tra raised her blade to defend herself, but several other Jedi, including Tru Veld, leapt in the way, blocking the attacks from hitting her. Sia roared furiously and leapt at Tra, her lightsaber swinging at her.

Tra blocked the attack, spinning away from the attack, bringing her leg up to kick Sia in the chest. Sia staggered and Tra jumped at her, her blade coming down to try and take off her weapon arm. Sia Force pushed Tra, and the Neti slid along the ground as she crashed down. Tra rolled out of the way as Sia tried to plunge her blade through her, flipping up and blocking Sia's next attack, before sweeping her blade at Sia's neck. Sia grimaced and jumped backwards, kicking Tra's weapon arm as she did so, making Tra stagger. Sia then came in and cut into Tra's shoulder, but she was already on the move, spinning away from the attack so the nick didn't do much. Tra then batted Sia's saber away, causing her more pain, but freeing her from the saber in her shoulder. Tra hacked down at Sia, who blocked the swing before countering with a vicious one of her own. Sia growled, showing her teeth to Tra, and Tra then flipped up the corridor.

"Sia, I do not want to do this." She said pleadingly, the pain in her shoulder distracting her.

"Too late attachment scum!" Sia yelled and sprang up the corridor.

Tra saw no way of stopping her in order to save her own life other than killing her. As such, Tra simply extended her lightsaber arm out and Sia landed on it, the blade plunging right through her chest.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly, and Sia dropped to the floor.

Tra looked down. Mace's madness had to end, before the order destroyed itself.

"To the doors!" she yelled, and led the stunned Jedi away.

XX

Jeisel didn't waste any time, and immediately went on the offensive as the clones that had been sent to secure the corridor opened fire. She deflected shots from them, taking down two, before flicking a large bust at another with the Force. The other two switched to rapid fire, and Jeisel used the Force to speed along the wall, and attacked them from above, her blade cutting one clone in half and cleaving the head off of the other one.

"Wake up everyone! Mace has betrayed us all and is trying to take over the order! We need you to fight!" she cried.

A lightsaber then shot up the corridor, barely missing her as she span around to see Iri Camas advancing upon her.

"Jeisel...why do you do this? It is the only way." He said mournfully, calling his blade back to him.

Jeisel glared. Mace had clearly put his most ardent supporters in charge of the various operations, with those who were less interested in Abstinence being sent to the doors where they would have to fight to defend themselves...or be turned on by the troops. It was actually quite a clever idea, having the troops turn on them Jedi leaders.

"Because I refuse to stand by when innocents are murdered and children are threatened. You are working with a zealot." She hissed, raising her saber.

Camas didn't wait for her to continue and sprang at her, his blue blade arcing down towards her. Jeisel blocked the attack, headbutting him as he did so, her horns sticking into his head and making him stumble backwards in pain. Jeisel then slashed her blade across his chest as she Force pushed him away into the wall, removing him for the moment.

"The temple is invaded! To the doors!" Jeisel yelled, and numerous Jedi fell into step behind her as they headed for the doors.

XX

Kit, Aayla and K'kruhk were bounding towards the doors, and when they came to the convocation chamber they all took different routes. Kit headed down a set of stairs and went through the kitchens, where Luminara, Tsui and Tera Sinube were all sitting chatting over a cup of coffee.

"Oh I agree, she shouldn't have been put out she was by far the best singer." Tera said idly as they chatted about Over the Rainbow.

"I think she should still be in..." Tsui said, as Kit bounded up to them.

"Kit, whats the hurry?" Luminara asked in concern.

"Are you three deaf? The temple is under attack!"

The three looked at him, amazed.

"Mace has gone insane and is trying to stamp out all attachment within the Jedi Order, and is using clones to kill the Council and the younglings! Mace killed Ahsoka, look at the video screens!" Kit urged.

The three were looking horrified as they checked the screen and did indeed see Mace killing Ahsoka.

"By the Force...he's mad." Luminara stated, and the three lit their sabers.

"Lead the way Master Fisto." Sinube said, and they were about to head off when a group of clones arrived, brandishing their blasters.

"That's Fisto. Shoot to kill!" the leader of the two groups ordered.

Kit leapt into action, twirling as he leapt, slicing four of the ten down. Tera blocked two shots, taking down two more clones, while Luminara plunged her blade into one and Tsui decapitated another. Kit then sliced the other clones down.

"Come on my friends, to the temple's defence!" Kit cried, and they dashed to defend their home and their lives.

XX

K'kruhk dashed down a separate corridor, revealing A'sharad Hett and Xiaan Amersu have a close talk.

"A'sharad, Xiaan, you must come! Mace has gone insane and is trying to take over the Jedi Order!" K'kruhk yelled as he came up to them.

"What? Why would Mace want to take over the order?" A'sharad demanded.

"To stamp out all attachment...and if you don't mind me being abrupt, that means the two of you are in danger also." He said to them.

The two of them looked at him in amazement, then shook their heads.

"I don't know..." A'sharad begun.

"Oh please A'sharad. You are not a subtle man. I have witnessed you two disappearing into the store cupboard for all too long whiles. You are clearly at it." K'kruhk chided slightly.

The two of them looked at each other guiltily, then Xiaan stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Well you're at it with Jeisel you filthy hypocrite." She said tartly.

K'kruhk cried in frustration.

"For heaven's sake, I couldn't give a flying rat's arse that you two are an item, but the Concordat will! As such, you will be a target for the insurrection!" he raged.

There was then a sound from behind them and K'kruhk turned, pointing his saber up the corridor at Olana Chion.

"Interesting. You're right, they will be a target. Take them!" she ordered her clone group as she dashed off.

The clones opened fire and they were forced onto the defensive, deflecting shots into the clones.

"She's another Jedi!" A'sharad cried in shock.

"Yes, a part of the Concordat you fool! She is a traitor!" K'kruhk yelled as he bounded up the corridor, cutting down the last troopers.

He then beckoned them, and they headed to the doors.

XX

Aayla was dashing along the balcony outside the main rooms, and saw several Jesi heading towards the stairs.

"Master Sha, Master Shryne, Master Halcyon!" she cried as she reached them.

"Aayla, the temple is under attack by clones for some reason! You must get to the doors!" Nejaa Halcyon said.

Aayla rolled her eyes as they dashed down the stairs.

"I know that, I'm involved in it. Master Windu is trying to overthrow Master Yoda and wipe out all attachment in one swift stroke! And he's using the clones to affect the takeover!" she cried.

"Then he has gone insane, and must..." Sha said, as she saw the video of Mace killing Ahsoka.

"He killed Ahsoka?" Roan Shryne demanded incredulously.

"Yes he did, and now he's trying to finish the job by killing all pro-attachment Jedi, all Council members who oppose him and all the younglings!" she said earnestly.

"Then let us stop him together." Sha said, lighting her saber and they headed for the doors.

XX

Shaak Ti was dashing up the corridors, headed for the Archives, where she would hopefully reach before Mace destroyed all the younglings. She was coming up on a group of several younglings that were dashing to the Archives, fearing being late for the lecture.

"No, go to your rooms! It is a trap! Master Windu is insane and wants to kill you all! Go to your rooms!" she ordered as she dashed past, leaving the scared and confused younglings behind her.

She entered the Archives corridor, and could see Jocasta Nu, a known Concordat member, albeit an ignorant one, trying to keep the restless younglings under control.

"Master Windu will be here soon...uh oh." She said, as she saw a furious Shaak Ti heading towards her with blade drawn.

Shaak Ti didn't give Jocasta a chance as she tried to close the doors, blasting her with a Force push that sent her crashing through a wall of databooks. Shaak Ti sprang into the Archives as Jocasta rolled to her feet, her blue blade activating as she blocked Shaak Ti's attack. Shaak Ti turned and unleashed a fine offensive upon Jocasta, forcing the elderly woman backwards. Jocasta flipped to the next level of the Archives, and began throwing busts at Shaak Ti with the force. She whirled her blade around her in a cyclone of the Force, before jarring loose a set of databooks, which Jocasta shrieked as she leapt away from. The younglings were chattering excitedly, some in fear, as Jocasta leapt down at Shaak Ti, some asking which one had gone to the dark side, and others placing bets on who would win the fight. Shaak Ti sprang over her opponent, and as Jocasta turned, she flipped around, darting to each side of Jocasta, always keeping her off balance as she sought her opening. She then saw it, and kicked Jocasta sprawling to the floor and attacked heavily, trapping Jocasta on the floor as she held off Shaak Ti's saber. The old woman then kicked Shaak Ti in the kneecap, and leapt up, her hand catching Shaak Ti in the chin and sending the Togruta staggering backwards. Jocasta went in for the attack, but Shaak Ti was quicker and better, blocking the blade and unleashing another offensive, forcing Jocasta back against another wall of databooks. Jocasta was hard pressed to keep blocking, and Shaak Ti finally locked their sabers.

"You are being deceived Jocasta! You are being used. Mace is insane, and is trying to take over the Jedi order! He has a Star Destroyer in orbit ready to fire on the Archives and destroy all the younglings so attachment can never spread into the next generation!" Shaak Ti said urgently, willing the librarian to see sense.

Jocasta looked at her in shock.

"No, it cant be, I was assigned to keep them out of the way..."

"Yes, out of the way where they could be killed, and you along with them! Mace has betrayed you!" Shaak Ti yelled.

Jocasta looked at her in terror, and shut off her saber.

"What should we do?" she asked weakly.

Shaak Ti turned to the younglings.

"Go back to your rooms and lock the doors!" she ordered, and they quickly made good their escape.

"And us?" Jocasta asked weakly, the betrayal now apparent.

"We shall go and try to defend ourselves from the mess your boss' fanaticism has gotten us into." Shaak Ti growled and followed the younglings from the Archives.

XX

Plo, Serra and Tholme finally reached the main entrance, and saw around one hundred Jedi standing in front of them, blocking their way to the clones that had come to a stop outside. Through the windows they could see turbolasers and walkers, and gunships were rapidly approaching the temple. The Concordat Jedi then parted, and they saw the sheer mass of clones that was waiting on the outside.

"Concordat Jedi, stand down or we shall be forced to fight you. Mace is using you! He is going to kill all the younglings, and all Jedi who show signs of attachment, and he will most likely turn on many of you! Stand down!" Plo said, hoping that if it was going to devolve into a fight, it wouldn't happen soon.

While some of the Concordat Jedi looked shocked, and even appalled at the truth, many more looked very eager for what was about to occur. Cin Drallig, Z'Meer Bothu, Kota and Coleman Kcaj were at the head of the group, and had lit their lightsabers, and were grinning sinisterly.

"Plo Koon, I'm sorry it has come to this. You were a fine Jedi once but you fell off the true path. Now, Abstinence is at hand. The future must be saved, and perfection must be achieved." Kota said grimly, his green blade brandishing at them.

Tholme glared at many Jedi who he considered friends.

"You are all insane. This is madness! Mace is insane, and he has a Sith holocron, so he's most likely gone to the dark side!" Tholme yelled, trying to make them see sense.

"It is all in the name of the greater good." Z'Meer said smugly, her own saber rising.

"Traitor." Serra spat at her master.

Cin looked at her in disappointment.

"I'm sorry you're on the opposite side of this Serra, but this must be done if we are to save the Jedi Order." He said.

Plo sighed, seeing that they would not be stopped. Meaning, they had to fight.

"Very well. We shall do what we must." Plo said sadly, activating his saber gauntlet and igniting his own blade, while Tholme and Serra lit theirs.

"You would fight for attachment?" Coleman demanded angrily.

"Yes. And for the younglings. And for our lives. And for the Jedi Order. You must be stopped." Plo said grimly.

"Three of you against all of us? You must realise you're alone." Kota sneered.

"Not for much longer." A voice said from above.

Ki Adi Mundi and the Dark Woman then dropped down.

"Traitor!" Z'Meer spat.

"We didn't sign on for this. Mace has gone insane and must be stopped." She retorted, raising her blade.

"We too shall fight to defend the Order." Ferroda said boldly, leaping down with the support of many more Jedi, including Adi.

"You will not succeed." She vowed, readying her saber.

"We will defend what we believe in." Exaz said stoutly, arriving with Jeisel and Tra's groups, all with sabers ready.

"And we will fight to the death if we must." Aayla proclaimed as she, Kit and K'kruhk all arrived.

Kota laughed in anticipation.

"So, all of you have arrayed against us! You will not stop Abstinence being achieved. I'm going to enjoy this." He growled, and with that that Concordat Jedi leapt, as did the Entre Jedi.

Then the clones opened fire, the walkers and turbolasers firing, and the entire thing went straight to hell.

XX

Many Senators had assembled in Palpatine's office, many of them looking worriedly at the temple.

"What the hell is going on?" Bail Organa demanded.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so agitated! Will someone please find out what is going on?" Palpatine demanded.

"What does it mean?" Padme Amidala asked quietly.

He looked at her. As well she should ask.

"Hey, itsa looks like desa Jedi are fighting each other, and desa clones are attacking some of desa Jedi!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Amedda demanded.

"More gunships are taking off from the barracks, bound for the temple." Mon Mothma said worriedly.

"Will someone find out what the devil is going on, and do it now! Prepare my ship! As soon as this calms down, I want over there for an explanation!" Palpatine growled.

XX

Dooku, Ventress and Grievous were watching as the reports streamed in real time from Coruscant. The Jedi were fighting each other, no one knew where Yoda, Skywalker or Windu were, clones were attacking the temple and by the looks of things a Star Destroyer was moving into position above the temple.

"Oh, this is the best fun I've had watching television since the X Factor auditions last year!" Grievous said excitedly.

"It's very entertaining. And we don't even have to do anything except enjoy the show." Dooku said happily, sipping his white wine.

"It's certainly beats most of the rubbish on the telly! Come on, wipe each other out!" Ventress encouraged, sipping her own wine.

"Cheers!" Dooku said cheerily, and he clinked glasses with Ventress as the show unfolded.

Life was good.

XX

The battle between the order had begun. The gunships had arrived and missiles were blasting holes all over the temple. Saesee's squadron wasn't numerous enough to shoot down all of the gunships, though they had been forced to shoot down many already, there were just far too many. V-Wing bombers were releasing their payloads, blowing holes into the temple ziggurat as the temple burned around them. On the ground, thousands of clones were pouring into the temple, and were being met by fierce Jedi resistance as the defenders cut them down. Many Concordat members were enjoying the carnage as the clones shot down the pro-attachment Jedi who were trying to delay Abstinence. Others were battling Entente members and their supporters, as blue sabers clashed with blue, green clashed with green, and blue crashed with green also. The SPHAT bombardments were dislodging tons of rubble from the temple, and large chunks of rock were falling down onto the defenders and the Concordat alike. Laser blasts from the ATTEs was blasting Jedi apart as the walkers opened fire. Chaos reigned within the temple, as the dead piled up and the temple burned.

XX

Anakin, Obi Wan and Barriss were nearing the top of Tranquillity Spire as yet another missile blasted through the wall, and the entire temple shook.

"They're maniacs!" Obi Wan hissed as they took the lift to the next level.

"We can agree on that master." Anakin growled furiously.

How could Mace do this? Clones within the temple, who refused to back down, so they'd had to kill them, killing other Jedi, planning the death of the younglings...the entire thing was far too terrible to grasp.

Barriss had her eyes closed as the lift shot upwards.

"There's more clones up there. And as the temple is already under attack, we don't have time to try and make them surrender." She said sadly.

"Then we go out fighting." Anakin said, as the lift reached its locations.

There was an entire platoon of clones up here as the door opened. Anakin gave a battle cry and rolled into their ranks, his two sabers slicing down clones as he advanced up the line. Barriss and Obi Wan sprang into action, cutting their way up past the troops, deflecting laser shots as they advanced.

They reached the end of the corridor.

"We aren't going to get much chance after this...there's clones all the way up." Anakin said grimly, looking at the carnage.

They may have been Mace, Eeth's and Agen's troopers, but this wasn't their fault.

"What's your point?" Obi Wan asked.

"I want Mace. You two can pick who you want between you." He said, and headed for the door.

Obi Wan looked at Barriss.

"I want Eeth. He had Satine killed." He said grimly.

Barriss nodded.

"Then I get Agen. But what if theres other Concordat members up there?" she asked as they followed Anakin.

"Then we hope Yoda is freed and can stop them for us." Obi Wan said.

XX

Down at the entrance, the battle was raging between the Entente and the Concordat forces. Plo growled as yet more clones poured into the temple. None of them were listening to reason as they attacked, claiming that the Jedi they were being told to target were all traitors to the Republic. So as such, they had to cut them down.

Plo hacked two more clones down and watched as yet more clones streamed into the temple. Laser blasts from the walkers were jarring loose tons of rock, flattening more clones than Entente Jedi, but that didn't matter. If something didn't give soon, the Entente defenders would be overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers.

Blaster bolts were ringing up and down the entry hall, with Jedi deflecting their shots back to where they came from. Plo watched as Shaak Ti and Jocasta Nu arrived, leaping from the balcony and landing in the middle of a group of clones and proceeding to dissect several, as Shaak Ti cut her way across towards her lover.

"Plo! Are you alright?" she asked, deflecting a shot into an oncoming clone trooper.

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances. Are the younglings safe?" he asked as she cut down three more clones.

"Yes, for the moment, but if Mace has his way and this lot break through they might not be for much longer!" she exclaimed, Force pushing several clones to the ground.

Exaz leapt over the room, landing beside Tsui Choi, who was deflecting shots left right and centre.

"This is madness my friend! How do we get out of this mess?" he demanded.

"We push onwards Tsui. Come, let us go forward!" she said, and the two small Jedi leapt through the air, their sabers slashing open several clone chests.

The group of clones they were facing clustered together pouring fire at the two Jedi. Exaz gave a war cry and flipped into the air, twirling as she did so, taking the heads of several clones as she travelled through the air. Tsui rolled along the ground, his saber arcing around his body and slicing down numerous clones as he leapt back to his feet. He then turned and Force pushed their falling bodies back into another group of clones.

The clones continued to advance, and the walker fire was gouging large chunks of rubble out of the floor, and missile hits from the gunships and V-Wings was causing more damage. Tholme narrowly avoided being squashed by falling debris, before locking blades with a Bothan Concordat supporter. Tholme blocked his swing, dancing away from his follow up attack and blasting the Bothan with a force push. As the Bothan fell to the ground, Tholme saw that Commander Ponds was at the head of the clone column and was advancing straight towards the temple. Tholme glowered, and prepared himself for a fight.

Kit blocked the swing from a Gotal Jedi who supported the Concordat, and leapt over his assailant, before landing and twirling to meet the next attack.

"This is lunacy! Stop this madness!" Kit yelled.

"No way attachment scum! Your group wont hold us for long, and we shall all be part of a New Jedi Order!" the Gotal cried triumphantly, and batted Kit's saber outwards and went for a strike to the chest.

Kit frowned and quickly changed his saber hand, catching the attack before it could reach him. Kit then unleashed an offence, his green blade forcing back the Gotal's blue one, and he danced around him, his blade coming in at all angles. Kit then saw an opening and took it, and his blade plunged through the Gotal's chest.

"I am sorry." He said mournfully, and flipped to attack more clones as the Gotal fell.

Tra, Quinlan Vos and Sha Koon had slipped outside and now saw the sheer force of troops that was facing them. BARC Speeders were approaching, the walkers and turbolasers were continuing to batter away at the temple, and the bombers and gunships were setting the upper paerts of the temple ablaze.

"This is madness..." Sha said, as clones spotted them.

Quinlan launched himself into the throng of troops that were advancing, and the other two followed him, disrupting the clone line.

"If something doesn't give soon we will be overwhelmed! All of us will be killed!" Tra exclaimed as she cut down some clones.

The clones came together, and BARC speeders were approaching them. Sha growled and blasted out with the Force, and sent the three speeders crashing into the clones ranks.

"Come, we cannot win out here." Tra said, and they fell back, deflecting fire as they went.

The clones were pushing further into the temple, as the Concordat Jedi all came to the front and pushed against the defenders. Dead Jedi and clones were piling in the entrance, and Ki could see that the Entente was taking severe losses. The bombardment by the walkers and turbolasers had knocked over the two massive doors to the temple, and the four statues flanking the entrance had all been destroyed, their pieces littering the floor. The clones were pushing further in, and were beginning to encircle the defenders. If something didn't let up soon, they would all die.

"Force save us..." he said, and led a renewed offensive against the attackers.

Blaster bolts pinged back and forth as the Jedi surged forward in a wall of defence. Blue and green flashes were hacking into the clones, and then the Concordat Jedi launched their attack, their blades coming in at the defenders. Jedi attacked Jedi, as both sides clashed, blaster bolts being the only thing that was breaking up the sound of lightsabers hissing.

There was a massive explosion and the door was blown right off, and several walkers started moving towards the inside of the temple, flanked by BARC speeders. The gunships opened fire, their point lasers blazing down at the Jedi, and Saesee's squadron was hard pressed to stop them. Several juggernaughts started rolling towards the temple, their cannons firing as they advanced. The Entente Jedi were slicing and dicing however many clones came their way, but it was not enough. Dead bodies were piling up in front of the defenders, but it wouldn't be enough to stop the advance of the Concordat's evil plan.

Z'Meer Bothu leapt at the Entente defenders. Their belief in attachment was putting the entire order at risk, and making this process far more painful than it had to be. Didnt they see that it was the fact that they were fighting for attachment that had driven the Concordat to this in the first place? Z'Meer then saw Kento Marek, a Jedi who was known to have disobeyed the attachment rule and had even taken a wife. Such a betrayal of the Code could not be tolerated. Howling in her righteous fury, she leapt right at him, bringing her blade down to cleave him in two. Kento blocked her attack, falling into his Form I defence. Z'Meer attacked viciously, slicing away, trying to get a way through his defence.

"You have betrayed the Jedi Order!" Kento declared, blocking a swing aimed for his head.

"It is your foolish belief in attachment that has led to the betrayal of the Order! And you will be stopped." She vowed and cut down at him, forcing him onto the defensive.

Kento was hard pressed to stop her wild attacks, barely being able to keep his saber up. She was quite powerful for someone relatively small. He ducked under her swing and kicked up at her, and she followed through with the movement, flipping backwards. She landed on her feet then came at him again, her blade plunging right for his chest. Kento blocked the attack before flipping away, leaping to the top of the stairs, where Sha Koon was duelling another Concordat member. Z'Meer followed and let loose, her saber barraging his defence as he twirled his saber around his body to defend himself. His defence was flawless, their two blue blades crashing into each other. Z'Meer then kicked his ankle, making him stumble. Sensing victory she brought her blade down in a two handed grip. Kento blocked the attack, but the momentum sent him staggering backwards. Z'Meer then slashed down with her saber, cutting off his foot, before bringing it around in another arc and slicing deep into his chest.

"Attachment scum." She said as he fell to the floor.

Various battles were raging around the entry hall, but it was clear that the Concordat was getting further into the temple. Kota was clashing blades with Nejaa Halcyon, and Nejaa was on the retreat, his illusions no good against such a fanatical mind as Kota's. Kota then lunged, feinting for Nejaa's left side, and his opponent went to block, and then Kota gave him an evil grin and shouldered him, knocking him backwards and allowing him to cut him in half. The clones were pushing forward and they were losing room in which to fight, their clone opponents running into the temple and adding their chaos to the bargain, as BARC speeders shot in, firing rounds at the defending Jedi. Plo growled and jumped, landing on the back of one speeder and decapitating the rider, before Force pushing another into the wall. Plo then spiralled through the air, cutting the stabiliser of another and sending it careering out of control. Plo then landed elegantly and used the gauntlet and his saber to cut the front of the last two speeders, making their riders fly through the air as their craft ploughed to the ground before them.

The Entente was losing, and the fact that the doors had now both been blown off meant that the gunships point defence guns were slaughtering many. Adi grimaced as she took down another clone, and then she became aware of her comm beeping.

"Adi, what the hell is going on at the temple!" Nym demanded.

Adi smiled. She had forgotten that Nym had been bringing his crew to meet up with her before she had set off on her next mission. Perhaps this was the chance they needed...

"Nym, I don't have time to explain, but Mace has gone mad and is trying to take over. The clones are doing his dirty work for him. Our group is defending but it isn't strong enough to defend the entire temple, especially with those gunships blasting at us. Could you please join Master Tiin in the defence?" she asked.

"You bet. Come on boys, we've got Jedi to fry!" Nym yelled.

Adi smiled. That would help a bit. She leapt down at another group of clones that were coming towards her, cutting them up as she headed down the stairs.

A gunship was coming in low, and Roan Shryne could see no way that the fighters they had would be able to stop it. If it fired the missiles it had just primed, many of those fighting on the upper levels would be wounded or killed. Roan gave a sigh at Mace's madness, then stretched out with the Force as the missiles fired. Roan grabbed them with the Force, and reversed them back to their originator, sweating with the effort of having to do so. The missiles hit their gunship and the craft exploded in a wave of fiery heat. However, the blast dislodged more fragile rubble, and a large metal girder fell on Roan, ending the life of the Jedi master.

Xiaan Amersu watched as A'sharad, the man she loved, leapt up to the top- of the stairs, then fell from the banister, his blades turning in his hands as he did so. Several troops that were using ascension guns were cut down and sent to their deaths as they smashed to the ground. A'sharad landed deftly then rushed more clones, his sabers a blur of light as he deflected shots and cut down troops. Xiaan watched him fondly as she deflected shots back towards her own group of clones, before closing the gap between them and cutting down the ones that were left. She saw A'sharad turn and mouth something to her, pointing behind her with his sabers. Xiaan began to turn but when she did so a lightsaber blade plunged through her stomach, and she was met by the sneering face of Olana Chion.

"Thats why attachment must be stopped. Far too easy to kill." She sneered and Xiaan fell to the ground, A'sharad's yell filling her ears.

Things were bad for the defenders. The clones were forcing them to the stairs, and if things got worse the temple was bound to fall. Olee Starstone was defending numerous Jedi who were sporting wounds, until she was immolated by the fire of an ATTE. Dama Motlavo was then killed by the clones that were pushing them towards the staircase.

Ki, Plo, Kit and Shaak Ti were leading the defence, holding their ground as much as possible, but it was becoming clear that because of the clones, they were slowly being overwhelmed. The Concordat Jedi had mostly fallen back and were simply watching as their brethren were slaughtered.

"We need something to turn the tide!" Kit yelled, sending a rocket back at the clone who had fired it.

Shaak Ti threw her saber and cut down three more clones that were pushing towards them.

"Where are our clones?" she demanded, grabbing her saber from the air in time to deflect another flurry of blaster bolts.

"They are on the way. But if Nym can use his bombs, we might be able to turn the tide that way." Ki said hopefully, killing a Concordat Jedi who tried to cut his large head in half.

"Well let us hope they hurry, or there wont be anyone left to save." Plo said grumpily, then looked skywards for inspiration.

And found it. If the clones could be distracted, it might just work...

XX

Saesee grimaced as another gunship tried to shoot him down but Saesee was far too good a pilot to be taken out by some random clone. The problem was the sheer mass of gunships. His squadron had lost three, but they were still good enough to deal with the gunships, if there were just less...

"Tiin, is that you?" a voice came over his comm.

Saesee grinned. Nym, the pirate Adi was friends with, had arrived, backed up by Jinkins, Sol Sixxa, Kole, Vana Sage, Rhys Dallows and Reti, along with various other members of his crew. Their powerful fighters were bearing straight for the temple, and Saesee could hear the shock in his voice as he saw the temple burn.

"Nym, I'm so glad to see you! Now, we can deal with the gunships, but we need help. And we also need to stop those V-Wing bombers before they cause any more damage to the temple, and thin out those clones that are attacking the entrance. Can you help?" Saesee asked as he blasted another gunship down.

"You got it Jedi. Jinkins, with me, we'll take down those bombers. Rhys, Vana, Reti, Kole, take those gunships apart with Saesee. Sol, you lead the attack on those troops, and take down those walkers and turbolasers. Either that or the temple is going to wind up as a massive crater." Nym ordered, and the Revenants joined the fight, their ships hurtling in and assisting Saesee's squadron in shooting down the gunships.

Saesee could feel a threat growing in the Force. Whatever it was, it had to be something to do with Mace. He only hoped that Anakin was nearly there so he could stop the maniac and end this madness.

XX

Mace, Eeth and Agen were watching in delight as their plan unfolded. Reports from below indicated that while many Jedi were defending, they were being forced back by sheer force of numbers. Their forces continued to assault the temple, with fires and smoking holes dotting the building. One of the spires had collapsed upon itself, and smoke was rising from another. Abstinence was going perfectly.

"We did not know how mad he was..." Even said in disgust.

"We had no idea, or we'd have stopped him." Oppo said, shaking his head in disbelief as a gunship for down a Jedi starfighter.

The arrival of the Lok Revenants had upset things only temporarily. More gunships were on route, and the squadron pursuing the _Chu'unthor _would soon be there to assist also.

"Know that you were deceived I do. But partly to blame I am. Failed to see this coming I did. And now, happened all this has." Yoda lamented, wishing he could get free of his bonds and get his lightsaber.

The three of them were under the guard of Makis, Koffi, Shadday, Sev, Finn Ertray, Lev'ola and Eekar Oki, and along with them there were around two dozen clone assassins, the deadliest units in the army. Several commandos and ARC troopers were also present.

Mace then grinned manically.

"It is time Admiral. Let the fire of Abstinence rain down upon our enemies!" Mace crowed into his comm, throwing his arms wide open.

As he did so, turbolaser blasts from the Star Destroyer in orbitsmashed down, crashing into the Jedi Temple. The blasts rocked them all off their feet, and the blast made the entire spire sway as it pounded into the Jedi's sanctuary. Fire and rubble were thrown into the air as the blasts hit. Yoda looked down in shock at where the blasts had hit. One had hit the hangars, one had hit the Archives, one had skimmed the Council chamber, and several had gouged deep holes within the ziggurat of the temple.

"We must stop him." Even said as Mace laughed as yet another chunk of rubble came from the battle scarred entrance, shaken further loose by the explosions.

He then darted out from his captors, and stood behind Mace.

"Mace, you must stop this! You aren't even killing pro-attachment Jedi, you're killing every Jedi who's trying to defend themselves! You will not have a Jedi order left to lead if you continue this madness!" Even pleaded.

Mace turned with a ferocious snarl.

"Will...you...just...shut...up!" he yelled, and cleaved Even in two from the head down with his lightsaber.

Yoda gasped in shock, but Oppo retaliated furiously. Smacking Shadday to the ground with his tail, he summoned his blade to his hands, and the bearded snake like Thisspissian growled at Mace.

"We should never have trusted you zealot! Your madness ends now!" he vowed.

Turbolaser blasts continued to blast at the previous targets as Mace turned and smiled in amusement at Oppo.

"I didn't think you would live to see the final acts of this plan. This is all for the greater good Oppo. Nothing will stop us now." He said, and nodded to the clones, who prepared to strike.

"Oh really? What about us?" a voice growled.

Mace turned in horror to see Anakin, Obi Wan and Barriss arrive from the turbolift, their blades lit. They had looks of intense anger, perhaps even hatred on their faces as they glared at the maniacs who had caused all this.

"We can still stop you. In fact...I intend to." Anakin growled menacingly.

XX

Plo gasped as the blasts rocked the entire temple. He could feel the entire earth move as the blasts rained down on their home. The Concordat had to be stopped.

Shaak Ti burled around to face him.

"We've taken some losses, but I think the largest problem is the fact that we've been split up. We're all together now, so provided we attack as one, we might be able to force them back, at least long enough for our troops to arrive." She said.

Kit nodded.

"It's worth a try. But we need to force them back first, before we can even consider an offensive." He concluded.

"I have an idea. Look at the ceiling, how badly damaged it is. If we use the Force, we can throw it at the troops and the Concordat Jedi." Plo said.

They all nodded, and with one hand they deflected the shots of the oncoming clones as their support surged behind them. With the other they reached out to the rubble, wrenching it from the ceiling. The clones looked up in surprise, and the Entente fired it down at them, knocking many off their feet as the chunks of rubble crashed into them. As their dazed opponents tried to recover, the Entente acted, leaping down from the balcony, forming a wedge and pressing forward into the dazed clone ranks. The Concordat Jedi ran towards them, ready to aid their troops, and the battle began anew, the Entente, now that they were united, managing to hold their own.

"I see a gunship! Our troops are here!" Tholme cried joyfully, Force pushing clones to the floor.

"There's only one gunship though! You'll need more troops than that!" Adi cried, parrying a swing from a Selonian Jedi.

"It's Etain." Serra said, blocking Cin's swing at her, and she glowered at her master.

Turbolaser blasts continued to pound the temple, both from the walkers and their support, and from the Star Destroyer above. Plo hoped Etain was bringing a miracle with her. Nym's reinforcements had helped, but there were still too many troops, and the Entente needed a serious morale boost if it was to survive this fight.

XX

Etain glowered at the clones that were attacking the temple. While she was usually very pro clone, the fact that they were serving that murderer Windu pissed her off endlessly.

"Ordo, fly as badly as you can, I want you to take us down right in the enemy formation, split them up. Until we get down, open fire on those walkers and turbolasers. They might be clones, but if they're serving the Concordat, they're no better than Mace himself." She snarled fiercely.

"She's right Ord'ika. And if we're helping the good guys, we'll be shot at by them. Its the only way." Kal said.

"Oh its not that, they deserve everything thats coming to them. The problem is that this is such a nice ship." Ordo moaned, and the gunships weapons opened up, blasting walkers and turbolasers apart as it hurtled towards the ground.

"I'm behind you General." The black clad clone said, and Etain nodded, her sabers springing to life as the ship descended, earning fire as it got lower.

"Who...?" Bardan asked as he lit his own sabers, but another blast rocked the ship as it crashed down, sending treacherous clones flying as it trundled along the promenade, scattering the attackers, while still firing at the walkers and turbolasers that flanked them.

As it came to a stop, Etain sprang out into the aqction, her sabers hacking down several troops, and the Nulls and Bardan followed her, the group pushing towards the temple, firing at any clones that were recovered enough to attack them. Etain and Bardan leapt into the centre of the fray inside the doors, cutting down dozens of troops, with arms, legs and heads flying off in all directions as they pushed onwards, their clone group, along with Vau, Skirata and the strill, Mird, taking down troops as they pushed forwards.

Etain then saw Kota, and abandoning the others, she leapt towards him, the black clad clone following her like a faithful dog.

"You." She hissed, and the Jedi turned from directing the clones to attack her group to face her.

"Etain Tur-Mukan. I didn't do what I had to do because I wanted to. It had to be done. Abstinence must be achieved throughout the entire order." Kota said, bringing his saber to face her.

Etain narrowed her eyes in hatred.

"You murdered Darman. How dare you, how dare you and your bosses think that you know what is best for everyone! What gives you the right to decide who lives and dies?" she spat.

"Jedi are infallible girl. We must achieve our perfection, and this is the only way to remove the flaw that prevents us from becoming all we can be." Kota said, his blade readying.

"You arrogant obnoxious bastard." She growled, then leapt at him.

She didn't care that she might be at risk of falling to the dark side. She didn't care that she wasn't a very good Jedi. All she wanted to do was stop the Concordat, punish them for their arrogant belief that Jedi were perfect, and that attachment tarnished that perfection.

She landed in front of him, and brought her left blade crashing into his. Kota blocked the attack, and was then forced to dance out of the way as he launched an attack with her right hand blade. She spun in a circle, both blades batting at his own, weakening his grip. Etain then jumped up and brought her sabers down, trying to dice him into pieces. Kota was cleverer than that however and raised his saber to block the attack, locking their sabers. Etain growled angrily and forced the blade backwards, knocking Kota off balance. She then pushed forward, trying to stab him in the chest. Kota created an aggressive defence, and then punished her by capitalising on her inaction, hammering away at her sabers. Etain parried his heavy blows, flicking her blade along his wrist and gouging out a chunk of skin, making the general cry out in pain. Kota reeled backwards as his arm smoked, then he came at Etain from on high, his blade coming down trying to cut open her stomach. Etain dropped to the floor, rolling away from the attack and snaking her foot around Kota's ankle, driving the wizened general to the ground. She sprang up and let loose a Force push that sent him hurtling along the floor. She dashed after him, bringing her blades above him to cut him in two. Kota back flipped, landing on his feet and launching a furious offensive against her, but Etain would not be moved. Her sabers whirled around her, allowing Kota no way into her inner circle, keeping him out. Etain then slammed her blades into his with such ferocity, that the general stumbled, and she took advantage quickly, darting in with her left blade and stabbing him through the shoulder, before delivering a powerful kick to his armoured belly. Kota roared in pain and leaped up to the balcony, twirled his saber, then sprang down at her. Etain smiled grimly and activated the jetpack that was part of her armour, rocketing above the old general as he tried to tackle her. Kota's eyes went wide as she avoided the attack, and she turned in mid air and cut along his back as he flew past her.

Kota slammed to the ground and she launched herself down at him, her blades smashing into his. She attacked both high and low, trying to find a way past his fierce defence. Then, an old saying sprung to mind, and she knew how best to beat him. She began throwing openings around, and Kota accelerated in his movements, beating down at her defences, sensing victory was near. Which is what she wanted him to think.

His attacks were still ferocious and powerful, but all Etain could see was Darman. She then blocked his attack and played up a stagger, and he came in at her laughing triumphantly. He swung his blade around at her to knock hers out of the way so he could decapitate her. Etain calmly turned off her sabers and took a step back. Kota hissed in surprise as his saber passed through thin air, and then he realised that he was doomed. Etain lit her sabers and brought them down through both of his shoulders, cleaving off both of his arms. Kota finished his circle, but as he did so, Etain viciously cut his legs off from under him, and as his maimed torso began to fall, she flicked her lightsaber across his neck, sending his head flying away into the pile of dead clones.

"That was for Darman you son of a bitch." She snarled.

Oddly that he was dead, she felt at peace again, like a Jedi should. The black clad clone came up to her.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"Killing him for me." The clone said cockily, and lifted his helmet to reveal the face of Jango Fett.

But, Etain knew that it was her Darman.

"Dar!" she exclaimed in delight, kissing him deeply.

"What now?" he asked grinning at her.

"We have to try to stop this madness. Come on." She said, and the lovers, reunited once more, entered the throng of the battle.

XX

The death of Kota galvanised the Entente, and they pushed forward, especially as the gunship that Etain had so spectacularly arrived on blew up, scattering more clones. It had done significant damage to the enemy forces, and a sense of hope was starting to slip through once again. If they could hold off just long enough for their own troops to arrive, they might actually get through this.

Tholme looked outside to see Ponds on top of the lead ATTE, about to order his walker to open fire. He growled and dashed through the doorway, cutting down any clones that were mad enough to try and stop him, then leaping over Skirata as he cleared the entire battlefield. He leaped to the top of the ATTE, knowing that if Ponds was taken out, they would lose focus, as Eeth's commander had been killed by Etain's gunship.

"Surrender commander!" Tholme said, pointing his saber at Ponds' neck as he arrived.

"Sorry sir, but we aren't the losing side. Fire!" Ponds yelled.

The ATTE fired, as did Ponds. Tholme staggered, but deflected the shot aimed at him, and then weaved a barrier of green defence as his lightsaber knocked back Ponds' numerous laser blasts. Tholme then jumped at him and cut off Ponds' arm, before forcing him down to the turret of the ATTE, where Tholme quickly dispatched the gunner.

"Stand down." Tholme ordered.

"Never." The clone sneered, and stabbed a melee blade right through Tholme's stomach.

It took an age for Tholme to fall. Quinlan, in the middle of cutting down a Verpine Jedi, looked up in shock as his master fell. Aayla, who was cutting her way through another batch of clones, fought tears that raised in her eyes. And Tra gave a furious scream. She summoned Tholme's blade to her hand, then ran up the entry way, hewing troopers apart that got in her way. She dashed under the ATTE, cutting the supporting joins on the walkers feet and making it crash to the ground. She rolled out from underneath it and jumped up to the top, cutting the cannon in two, and then deflecting numerous blaster shots from a wounded Ponds. Ponds was looking at her in terror as the furious Neti deflected every shot, and when she reached him, she cut him into thirds.

"Tholme..." she said sadly as she looked at her dead companion.

She then became aware of dozens of clones surrounding her and her dead companion, and she had no chance of stopping them all. So, she raised her sabers and prepared to go down fighting.

XX

Geith gunned the engines as they entered the temple district.

"Geith, have the turrets take down the last of those turbolasers and walkers, and open the doors, its time to fight for what we believe in!" Altis said, and he and Callista nodded at each other and headed to the entry hatch.

"Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin, if either of you is in the fighters defending the temple from the gunships, please get those fighters off of us!" he pleaded

"Fear not Master Altis, we're not it." Saesee responded.

Altis looked out at his sect of fifty odd Jedi as the cannons opened fire. The shields were still holding against the fire of the ARCS, and Saesee's fighters were now shooting them down. Altis sighed gravely.

"Many of you have said this is not our fight. Perhaps you are right. But we cannot sit idly by and let Mace destroy the Jedi Order as we know it. It's true that Anakin contacted me because he assumed I was a natural ally in his struggle against the Concordat. Yes, because the Concordat is trying to stamp out the very things we believe in. And if Mace takes over, we will find no safe heaven. So we are here to fight for what we believe in, to defend our kindred and to perhaps end our long exile from Jedi politics. Let us save the order!" he said, and there was a loud cheer and they all descended from the ship, different coloured lightsabers activating and landing on top of an ATTE that was surrounded by clone troopers.

His Jedi then leapt down, cutting into the clones and forcing them backwards while Altis turned to Tra, seeing the sad look on her face.

"I am so sorry." He said sympathetically.

"Thank you. Now, what do you say we rout these clones and save the day?" she asked.

Altis smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." He said with a grin and they leapt into the fray.

XX

Nym gave a whoop of victory as the _Chu'unthor_ finished the last of the turbolasers and walkers. With them gone, the Jedi actually stood a chance. But that wouldn't save them from the turbolaser blasts raining down from orbit.

"Jedi, what do you say we stop that destroyer?" Nym asked as the Revenants formed up on him.

"Agreed. Admiral Wurtz, this is Saesee Tiin of the Jedi Order. Mace Windu is a traitor who is deceiving you. Cease fire immediately." Saesee ordered.

Wurtz's voice then crackled over the comm.

"I only recognise orders from one of the true Jedi Order, not Separatist scum. Intensify all firepower!" Wurtz barked.

Saesee knew now why Mace had chosen Wurtz. Wurtz was already seen as one of the most fanatical about the Separatists, and also was one of the most fanatical about the Jedi. As such, basically only Yoda could stop him, and as they didn't know where he was, they had a problem.

Saesee looked around and saw that the gunships were all done for, as were the bombers. All the Concordat had left were the clones, their own Jedi and the BARC speeders. Brilliant.

"All fighters, _Chu'unthor_, form up on me, we're going to neutralise the _Eschewer_. Crew of the _Eschewer_, this is General Saesee Tiin of the Jedi Council. Admiral Wurtz is hereby relieved of command, and I implore you all to see reason and cease firing on the Jedi Temple. Failure to do so will mean you are to be considered accomplices to treason." Saesee growled.

Wurtz laughed.

"You will find no help here Jedi, all my crew are from the battalions of Master Windu and Master Koth, who are known defenders of the Republic. Your treason will end Jedi!" Wurtz declared.

Saesee cursed. That meant they actually had to disable the damn thing, or otherwise Wurtz would probably finish off the entire temple in his mania.

"All Jedi allied forces, prepare to engage the _Eschewer_. This is Saesee Tiin to the Coruscant Defence Fleet. The _Eschewer _is participating in an insurrection against the Jedi Order. Disable at all costs!" he ordered.

"Master Tiin, this is Captain Pellaeon of the _Leveller_. Central command has ordered us to maintain our positions, because we don't know how many ships Master Windu has turned to his cause. I'm afraid you are on your own." He reported.

Saesee growled. Two squadrons and a Bulk Transport against a Star Destroyer. Nym then chuckled.

"Arent you happy I came along Jedi?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

As if by magic, Nym's three Mere Cruisers slipped out of lightspeed and moved towards an intercept course with the _Eschewer_.

"Admiral, I am giving you one last chance. Stand down!" Saesee ordered.

"No way traitor. Open fire!" Wurtz bellowed.

Saesee cursed. He was afraid it would come to this.

"All fighters, prepare to launch torpedoes on my mark! Mere Cruisers, fire to disable only! Target their engines and weapons emplacements." Saesee ordered.

The fighters and the _Chu'unthor _sped at the _Eschewer_, their lasers chewing into the ships shields. The three Mere Cruisers, led by the _Tritus_, opened fire, their golden beams of energy shelling into the rear of the destroyer. The Destroyer was letting loose, red turbolaser blasts flashing across space as it turned to face the three Mere Cruisers. Saesee frowned. The cruisers, while relatively powerful in their own right, wouldn't last long under the superior firepower of the _Eschewer_.

"Focus all your attacks on their turbolasers, take them down!" Saesee barked, and gunned his engines, pumping lasers into the flank of the Star Destroyer, and destroying one emplacement.

Nym sped low, letting loose a payload of bombs that destroyed another, and his fighters attacked the other cannons, while the Mere Cruiser fire weakened the bridge and bow shields. Turbolaser blasts from the Destroyer were impacting against the powerful shields of the Mere Cruiser, making them flicker, but Saesee's fighters continued to gnaw away at them, while the _Chu'unthor_ joined up with the Mere Cruisers and added its own firepower to the duel between the mighty ship and its smaller attackers.

"All fighter forces, prepare missiles to hit those shield generators, then the cruisers can take down their engines and fire control and we can end this right now. Fire on my mark...three...two...one...fire!"

Dozens of missiles slammed into the shield generators, overloading them and leaving the ship open to attack. Saesee smiled in enjoyment as he heard Wurtz curse over the comm as the Mere Cruisers and the _Chu'unthor_ blasted away at the engines, leaving it unable to move, and they finished off the last of its heavy cannons and their directed their fire towards the bridge.

"Admiral Wurtz, your ship will soon be dead in space. Now, we have no wish to destroy your vessel, but unless you cease all hostilities right now, we shall be forced to do so!" Saesee threatened.

"Jedi traitors! I will stop your plot, if it is the last thing I do! Open fire woith all remaining lasers and destroy those ships!"

Saesee growled.

"This is Saesee Tiin. I advise all personnel aboard the _Eschewer_ to evacuate. Allied forces, we must take out Admiral Wurtz. We have no other choice. Focus all your firepower on the bridge!" he barked.

As the crew was all made up of Mace's loyal clones, well at least the ones on the bridge, no one on the bridge would remove Wurtz from command. It was regrettable but it was sadly necessary.

Their missiles ploughed into the bridge, destroying it in a blaze of glory as dozens of escape pods fired out from the cruiser.

"Tiin, there's something wrong..." Nym said.

Saesee could feel it. Wurtz's final moments had been filled with triumph rather than defeat or anger. Which wasn't reassuring in the slightest.

"I know, but what?" he asked.

And then promptly the _Eschewer_ blew up, Wurtz having activated a self destruct. Saesee looked at the massive roiling fire ball in shock and cursed. Things had just gotten a lot worse for the Order as a whole. But perhaps for the Entente they had just gotten better.

As such he gunned the ships back towards the planet, the Mere Cruisers following in order to help end the conflict.

XX

"Skywalker..." Mace growled in fury.

"Your insurrection is over. Stand down and we just might be persuaded to give you a fair trial." Anakin snarled.

"Do you people not see that this is for the greater good?" Mace hissed and ignited his saber, totally ignoring Oppo.

"Killing innocent people, especially children, is never for the greater good." Barriss said defiantly, raising her blade to an en guard position.

"It is the only way to purge the taint of attachment from the Jedi Order, and achieve perfection. And you will not interfere with that any longer." Mace vowed as Eeth and Agen came towards the newcomers, their sabers igniting.

"Attachment isn't a crime! It's nature! And what you are doing isn't the greater good, its just plain madness! You are killing innocent people, trying to kill Jedi, innocent children just because you think attachment is a bad thing! It isn't! And no one is free from it, because you've become so attached to your damn insane mission that you have caused all this. You are all hypocrites!" Anakin yelled furiously.

Mace roared in rage, and both Agen and Eeth looked ready to dice Anakin right there.

"You shall speak no more blasphemy Skywalker. It is time for your taint upon my perfect Jedi Order to end. Abstinence will be achieved, attachment will be eradicated, and I will have perfection! And you Skywalker, you will die like everyone else who has tried to get in our way! The Concordat will triumph!" Mace yelled and the insane Jedi leapt at Anakin.

Anakin immediately went defensive, his two blades blocking Mace's ferocious attack, and he flowed into Djem So, hammering away at Mace's blade as the master of the Entente and the master of the Concordat clashed.

"It is a pity you fell from the true path Master Kenobi. Now I must eradicate you. Nothing can be allowed to interfere with the achievement of Abstinence." Eeth said curtly, raising his saber.

"It is because of you that Satine is dead. For her murder, I will bring you to justice." Obi Wan vowed and attacked his former colleague.

Barriss glared at Agen.

"You disgrace the name of Jedi. Your leader is dabbling in the dark side. And you have spilt the blood of other Jedi. You will be stopped." She promised.

"Not by one such as you, pro-attachment waif." Agen sneered and thrusted his blade at her.

Yoda looked as Anakin, Obi Wan and Barriss engaged the leaders of the Concordat. But that didn't help him and Oppo. His hands were still bound, and Oppo was about to have to fight seven mad Concordat members and a bunch of clones all on his own. If only Yoda had his lightsaber...

"I will fight for what is right! You have all been deceived, as was I. But see Mace's madness! End this madness with us!" he pleaded, his saber ready to defend himself against any of the seven Jedi who attacked.

Shadday gave a simpering laugh.

"Really Master Rancisis, this is foolish. The Concordat will be victorious. Attachment has to be destroyed for the greater good. And what does it matter if scum like Skywalker die in the process? It is for the good of the galaxy that he dies if you ask me. Now...stand down!" she yelled, her blade raised.

Oppo glared at her and her cohorts.

"Never. It is time the Concordat was stopped, one way or the other." He said, and summoned Even's lightsaber to him, catching it with his tail.

Yoda looked at him speculatively. If he could edge forward enough, Oppo could free him, but he still didn't have his saber...

"Give it up Rancisis!" Arana demanded, launching himself at Oppo.

Oppo turned to face him, but a grate then crashed into him, flung from the spire. Oppo looked up to see Whie and Scout leapt out of the ventilation shaft they had shimmied up. As Arana stumbled, Whie landed in front of Yoda and sliced open his handcuffs with his lightsaber.

"There you are master." Whie said, raising his saber to defend against the Concorat.

"You'll pay for that whelp." Arana promised.

"Now, if had my lightsaber I did..." Yoda said.

Scout then summoned his blade from Mace's belt and threw it to the Grand Master.

"Master, catch!"

Yoda reached out with the Force and caught it as she landed with Whie, her blade covering him while his covered her. Yoda then lit his saber, and the members of the Concordat took a step back.

"Now kick some ass I will." He growled, and he gave a great war cry and leapt at the Concordat Shadows.

Oppo then took advantage of their shock, and attacked Shadday and Sev, his two blades attacking them simultaneously. Whie and Scout glared at Arana, who leapt at them, and the fight was on.

XX

The news of the destruction of the _Eschewer _had given them the edge they had needed. The Entente forces came together and began to beat back the clones, despite the fact that they were still heavily outnumbered. The arrival of Altis' faction had sent them into chaos, as their line had broken and now the various clone elements were scattered as they tried to reform a cohesive group that could take out their opposition. The Concordat Jedi had also been separated, giving way when Etain had killed Kota, as without a leader, they had no one to focus their attacks. The Nulls, Skirata and Vau, along with Darman, were ploughing fire into various Concordat members, while the other Jedi were fighting.

"Ki, what is the ETA of our forces?" Stass Allie yelled, having sided with the Entente.

"Not long Stass. Ten minutes!" Ki said, blocking an attack from a rather vicious Elom Jedi.

"More gunships!" Tra said, pointing upwards with one of her blades.

"They're not ours..." Ki mumbled, and indeed they weren't, as reinforcements from other Concordat armies spilled from them upon landing.

"Not good!" Altis yelled, as the clones surged forward.

Chaos reigned as the Concordat forces made a comeback, but unfortunately for them, many of their leaders were locked in combat with Entente members, and hence were unsure of what to do. Exaz back pedalled to avoid a low blow by Voolvif Monn, who looked very upset about what he had to do.

"Voolvif, you know what Mace is! He is a mad traitor, who has betrayed his oath at a Jedi! Why do you serve him?" she asked, locking their sabers.

"I am sorry Master Exaz, but I made a vow of loyalty to him. I am bound..." Voolvif said, though seeing how bad the Concordat was was making him regret that decision.

"Voolvif, do you not see? He has betrayed your loyalty! He lied to you about his aims, and now look at where his insanity got us. There is no dishonour in turning on him Voolvif!" she said, and she could feel his resistance weakening.

"Truly?" he asked, feeling in his heart that she was right.

"Truly my friend. Help us end this madness, and there will be no dishonour." She said, taking her blade away from his, and he nodded, and together they leapt at the milling clones.

"Pablo, you are not a believer of this." Aayla said in despair as she approached her Ongree opponent.

Pablo-Jill turned to face her, having just been staring at the clones that were attacking the Jedi Temple. He looked at Aayla.

"I thought it was a pressure group...I had no idea of what the true extent of what I was involved in was." He said mournfully.

Aayla put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Then help us end this. Too many have died today already. Let us see if we cant end all this together." She said consolingly, and Pablo nodded.

"Very well. You henceforth have my services." He said, and the two launched their attack.

Tera Sinube blocked an attack from Roth Del-Masona, another Concordat Jedi.

"I am sorry that it had to come to this Master Sinube...but we had no choice." Roth lamented.

Tera blocked another attack with his lightsaber, wheezing.

"There is always a choice Master Masona. And you have made the wrong one. You can feel our impending victory in your heart Roth. Give in, surrender, and I will ensure you are treated fairly." Tera promised, knocking back at Roth with all his strength.

Roth staggered and looked at Tera sadly.

"I cant." He said, and jumped at Tera.

Tera rolled his eyes then swung his cane, knocking Roth out.

"That's better." He said in satisfaction, and headed after several troopers that were coming too close.

Serra brought both blades down at her master at once, and Cin once again blocked her attack.

"Your views on attachment are clouding your judgement Serra. I wish you would come to your senses!" Cin yelled, attacking her with his green blade.

Serra quickly parried the blade, following through with a slash at his neck. Cin did the splits to avoid the attack then hit her with a Force nudge that sent her back enough so that he could regain his foothold. Serra then viciously sprang at him, her blades coming down at his raised blade. Cin gritted his teeth at his apprentice as she followed through with a rapid series of manoeuvres, her blades chipping away at his strength.

"You're the one who should come to their senses traitor. You have betrayed the Jedi Order!" she shouted crashing her blades into his once more.

Cin then jumped up, and brought his blade across him in faster than light movements. Serra sprang upwards, spiralling towards her enemy, her blades just missing his chest as he knocked her blades backward.

"I am not the traitor, all those who practice attachment are! You must see that Serra!"

Serra sprang over him, landing on the wall, and then rocketed back at him, her shoulder crashing into his stomach, knocking him off the balcony. Cin slammed to the ground, and his lightsaber flew into the air. Serra quickly cut the battlemaster's weapon in half, then performed a series of minute wounds, cutting his arms, legs and chest before allowing him to drop to the floor, defeated.

"It's over fanatic." She growled as he whimpered, defeated on the floor.

She then cleared the room to deal with the remaining BARC speeders.

Bardan used his blades to attack Agrilan Zey, his former master. Zey did not look very well. The scale of the Concordat's betrayal sickened him.

"I'm sorry Bardan...I had no idea." He said mournfully.

"Then why not come to us, help us end this madness right now?" Bardan asked as a blaster bolt scored his armour.

Zey looked at him.

"I've gone too far, done too much, attacked my fellow Jedi..." he said uncertainly.

Bardan rolled his eyes and fired a poison dart, filled with a muscle relaxant into his neck.

"I don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself Zey. Take a nap and let us deal with this." Bardan said grumpily as Zey collapsed in a heap.

Jeisel cut down another clone when she became aware of a threat in the force. Turning, she just managed to save her life as Iri Camas tried to take her head off.

"You again?" she demanded irritably, knocking his blade out of the way and stabbing at his chest.

Camas danced out of the way of the attack and then stabbed forward, his lunge making her barely skite out of the way of his attack. She crashed her blade against his, and pressed her advantage, her green saber a spinning whirlwind as she battered away at his defences. Camas' face was slightly pained, and she knew that he had been banking on ambushing her to win this fight, as his chest wound was giving him trouble. Jeisel sensed this and pressed her advantage towards the centre of his chest, attacking heavily, making him sweat and swear under the pressure of her attack. Jeisel then jumped over him as he tried one last offensive move to try and regain some lost ground, but it was too late. Knowing that if she did nothing she wouldn't escape alive, she slashed her blade down and gouged open his neck. She landed behind him and he gave a gurgling noise before falling to the floor.

Coleman Kcaj cut down another one of his own troops in order to get to Altis. Djinn Altis was the very antithesis of the Concordat, and bringing him down would be a great victory, especially as it would demoralise all of his faction. He had to bring them down so their clones could regroup and finish the final stage of Abstinence. Coleman leapt across the ATTE Altis was fighting behind, and slashed down with a two handed grip. Altis blocked the attack with a speed and elegance that surprised his foe and Altis then showed why he was the master of his own group of Jedi.

Altis unleashed a mystifying attack, his green saber a tapestry of light as he attacked high and low, blocking Coleman's every swing. He swung high then, trying to get into Coleman's vulnerable area. Coleman growled and leapt to the top of the walker, and Altis followed.

"I do not wish to kill another fellow Jedi. I have done that too much already today." He said sadly.

"Then allow me to kill you heretic!" Coleman roared and ran at Altis, his blade behind him, ready to cleave Altis in two.

Altis merely sighed and flipped up to the top of the cannon, giving him the advantage of the high ground. Altis raised his saber as Kcaj leapt, and as Kcaj neared, he sighed and brought it down in a diagonal cut.

The next second there was a cry of tremendous pain as one of Coleman's eye stalks came flying off, as did his arm. The Ongree crashed to the top of the walker, and then rolled off to the damaged ground below.

"Please let this end soon." Altis pleaded.

No sooner had he said it than there was a cheer from the Entente forces as hundreds of gunships from their own armies landed and began disgorging troops.

"Rebel clones, we do not wish to fire on our brothers! Stand down!" Cody yelled over the intercom.

"We've been ordered here by our generals, and yours are in error!" one clone yelled back.

"Stand down trooper! We do not wish to destroy our own brothers!" Cody pleaded, and Bacarra and Gree started saying much the same thing.

There was then a roar as the three Mere Cruisers descended upon the promenade. Etain looked up and saw them and looked at the clones in panic. They wouldn't be able to differentiate. Especially as the clones started firing, and the Jedi retreated to the temple doors in order to get out of the way as the clone forces fought. If the cruisers fired, the entire army would be decimated.

"They're just going to slaughter each other..." Darman said, and then Etain looked at him.

"You've given me an idea. If we can get to the announcer, I might be able to end this." She said, and he nodded.

"I'll cover you." He said, and they dashed for the walls.

K'kruhk watched sadly as the clones fought each other. Now with the Mere ships and Saesee's fighters being unable to differentiate, all it would lead to was a mindless slaiughter. K'kruhk sighed sadly, and hoped that the battle would end soon. Many troopers and Jedi were wounded, and many many more had been killed. It would take them years to recover from this day.

"Attachment scum!" a voice yelled and K'kruhk dove out of the way of a vicious swing from a lightsaber.

K'kruhk rolled to his feet and growled in fury as Olana Chion leered at him.

"Master Chion, you were an estimable Jedi once. No more. I will put a stop to this senseless insanity." He vowed.

He then attacked brutally, his saber crashing against hers. Olana looked taken aback by the ferociousness of his attack and was hard pressed to defend against him as he slammed saber strikes against all her points of defence.

"Attachment makes Jedi fall!" she hissed, trying to disorient her assailant.

"No. It simply serves to make them stronger. It is the choices associated with attachment that cause a Jedi to fall Olana Chion. Not attachment in and of itself. And that is your flaw. You see attachment as a thing to be stamped out. I see it as a thing to be celebrated." K'kruhk said, his blade scoring a hit on her shoulder and making her gasp in pain.

"Celebrate when you're dead!" she roared angrily, trying to cut his jaw.

K'kruhk calmly blocked her attack, and rather than attack, he simply kept up an impenetrable defence, not giving any quarter while Olana's attacks became more and more erratic and furious as she became angry that she could not stop him.

"I have noticed something about the Concordat. That for all your talk of stamping out attachment, you are all far too attached to that particular goal." He said simply, and Olana gave a blood curdling roar as she tried to get past his defences.

"You are hypocritical..." K'kruhk said, retaliating once more and slicing her leg.

"Corrupted..." he continued, slicing a gouge on her chest, making her screech.

"Without cause..." he said, then prepared for the killing blow.

Olana yelled in fury and jumped up at him. K'kruhk sighed and cleaved her in two.

"And empty." He finished sadly and looked down at her dead body.

Etain rocketed the last of the distance and finally reached the comm.

"Et'ika, what..." Darman asked worriedly.

"You'll see. All clones, this is Etain Tur-Mukan!" she cried into the comm, and her voice blared out over the warring clones, and the firing died down.

Etain knew she had only one chance at this. The fact that she known to the Concordat troops as the Jedi who dared to fall for a clone would mean that she may be listened to whereas others wont.

"You all know me. The Jedi who fell in love with the clone. Do you even know why Windu had you attack us? It's because he wanted to stop Jedi falling in love. Darman and I were targets for him because we were in love with each other. We dared break his precious code and fall in love, so he sent a Jedi to murder him and the rest of his squad. He killed all but Darman. Do you really want to be fighting for someone like that? Mace has sacrificed entire clones armies, whole planets, just to try and kill a couple of Jedi who were in love with each other. He is a traitor to the Republic and to the Jedi Order. He used all of you to try and affect his insane takeover of the order, so he could stop people falling in love. You clones deserve to feel love too. My group would never persecute you, hunt you, risk you, just to try and make the Jedi's lot better. The Jedi have you used you for too much, and this is the end of that. Mace has used you, getting you to fight his insane fight for him. Stand down. Are you willing to stand and die for a man who would gladly burn you all just to kill people who were human enough to fall in love? I don't think so. Let us fight our own fight. Stand down, and we will bring Windu to justice. Stand down, and I promise you, that after this war ends, you will all be given a chance to lead the lives you so desperately deserve. Stand down, and we will end the Concordat, we will end Mace Windu." Etain said.

Silence met her speech. The Mere Cruisers were still hovering and the fighters were flitting about, but none of the clones moved. Many of the Jedi had tears in their eyes as they heard Etain's speech, and even some of the defeated Concordat members were looking at the clones in remorse. The remaining Concordat fanatics were looking at the clones furiously, but dared not order them to attack. Skirata was looking at Etain proudly, and even Vau had something akin to pride on his face. Plo, Ki, Kit, Shaak Ti, Aayla and the other Entente members were looking at the girl, flanked by her clone love, and were nodding in approval, and Kit, Shaak Ti and Aayla all had tears in their eyes.

Then, Cody raised his blaster towards Etain. Darman tensed, but Etain just raised her hand, keeping him steady. Cody then nodded at her and dropped his blaster to the ground. A clone he had been about to shoot did the same thing. And then the entire force of clones outside the temple did the same, raising their blasters towards Etain and then clattering them to the floor. The entire army faced her and dropped their blasters, and the battle effectively ended. Without the clones, the Concordat Jedi were suddenly cornered and the Entente Jedi then pointed their sabers at them all victoriously, ending the battle in the entryway.

Then, Skirata began to clap. Vau followed, and was joined by the Nulls. The clones outside then began to clap, and the Entente and Concordat Jedi then followed suit, their clapping thundering through the damaged hall of the temple. Etain looked at Darman, her face scarlet as the foremost members of the Entente came up to them, as did Skirata.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_." Darman whispered to his blushing lover.

"I love you too Darman...with all my heart." She said, and Darman then gathered her to him and kissed her passionately.

As they broke off Skirata arrived and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_." He said proudly, formally adopting Etain as his daughter.

"Thank you Kal'buir." She said, blushing further.

Plo and the others reached her, along with Exaz.

"That was beautiful Etain." The Sullustan said tearfully.

"I spoke from the heart Master Exaz." She said simply.

"Then you have a very good heart. You have done very well Etain. But now, we must end this and make good on your promise to defeat Mace. Exaz, Adi, see to the prisoners." Ki said, as he, Shaak Ti, Kit and Plo ran for the stairs in order to reinforce Anakin.

"Master Tiin..." Adi said into her comm.

"I'm on my way." He answered and gunned his fighter to the top of the temple.

Etain smiled as Darman held her, and amused herself as Exaz dealt with the prisoners.

"You have the right to remain silent...anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." she squeaked, as the Concordat supporters, willing or not, were rounded up by the Entente members and their supporters.

"You were brilliant my love." Darman whispered.

"Thank you. Now, you going to explain how you escaped Kota?" she asked curiously.

"Much later." Darman said, and Etain kissed his cheek and they went to assist the other Jedi. Outside the clones all clambered onto the gunships, all of them talking about the end of the war, and not a single one remained as they all abandoned their mission and left their blasters behind to be crushed by the landing Mere Cruisers.

XX

Yoda was a cyclone of furious energy, deflecting the attacks of four Concordat members at once, while blasting clones away with a Force push. Oppo was duelling with both Sev and Shadday and was holding his own, and Scout and Whie were defending well against Arana. Meanwhile, Anakin was engaged in a furious duel with Mace, slamming both of his sabers into Mace's, trying to wear down the insane leader of the Concordat. Eeth was locked in intense combat with Obi Wan, while Barriss was giving Agen more of a run for his money than he had thought she would.

Yoda leapt at Makis, blasting him with a Force push while blocking an attack from Eekar and Lev'loa. Finn Ertray leapt at him while the stunned other members recovered, and Yoda blocked her blade with ease.

"Foolish I have become, old and complacent. But know the truth now I do, and broach outright rebellion I will not!" Yoda said defiantly, and was a maelstrom of power as he twirled around Finn.

Finn gave an enreaged screech. They had come too far now for Yoda to start interfering. She had to kill him. However, she was no match for the Grand Master. Yoda flipped over her, then propelled himself from the base of the spire, tackling her with his body. She thudded to the ground an blocked his blade, realising that the four members together were no match for him.

"Fire, shoot him!" she yelled to the clones.

Yoda jumped at the clones, cutting down the commandos, before deflecting the fire of the ARC troopers. He kept jumping in between the assassins, and then leapt out and blasted them with the Force, sending them all hurtling to the floor. The other Jedi he was facing had come to Finn and they stood as one. Yoda gave a war cry and cut through the air, twirling his blade and body as he did so. He landed and deftly shunted off attacks from Makis and Eekar, before blasting Lev'loa. Finn stabbed her blade down and Yoda missed the attack and cut straight up, opening a gaping hole in her stomach.

"Sorry I am, but stopped you must be." He said as she fell, and he turned to block another attack from Makis.

Oppo held off Shadday as he watched Finn fall. Perhaps they did have a chance. Oppo used his tail blade to hold off Sev, the Weequay Jedi getting more and more frustrated as the Jedi Master held both he and his companion off. While Yoda had dealt with the blaster wielding clones, the assassins were more of a problem, and they were moving towards Whie and Scout. That could give the Concordat the advantage, because despite their youth and inexperience, the two of them were doing rather well. Oppo summoned Finn's lightsaber to him and used his tail to rocket himself upwards, then rolled up into a ball, the tail blade swishing from side to side while the two blades he held in his arms sticking out. The snake rolled into several assassins, cutting them to shreds as his three blades diced them up. He then rolled to a stop and was given a nod of thanks by the two younglings as Sev and Shadday leapt at him. Arana leapt back at the children and their battle resumed.

Barriss reversed her grip as Agen came at her once again, trying to get in close enough to cause serious damage. She blocked it and rotated her body around, bringing her foot up and crashing it into his stomach. Agen staggered backwards but quickly recover, swinging his blade around in his hand and bringing it at her in a swift uppercut. Barriss caught the attack on the edge of her saber, before agilely slipping away from his next attack, his blade coming down at her legs. She dodged the attack and cut up at him, his blade blocking hers as she flipped to his other side and attempted to stab in the back. Agen growled as he blocked her attack blindly, and Barriss put strength behind her move, knocking his blade away and letting her nick his hip as he turned away from her attack. Grunting in pain, he cut down at Barriss, who dropped to one knee and caught the attack by raising her saber. Agen sensed her weak position and plunged his sword down at her and Barriss dropped to her back and arced her foot out, knocking the master from his feet. As he fell she jumped up and caught him with a force blast, sending him crashing into the wall. Barriss dashed towards him, raising her saber to slash down at the insane Jedi Master. Agen recovered and caught her attack head on, locking their sabers and pushing back at her, his strength much more than her. Roaring he unleashed a fury laden attack, hammering away at her defence, but Barriss remained unmoveable, calmly deflecting his attacks. The problem was she was sacrificing ground as he came at her, and while she could hold him off, if she was cornered she would be in danger. Barriss then ducked a particularly vicious swing, which was enough to unbalance Agen. She flicked her blade around in her hand as she ducked, and sliced a cut into Agen's leg. Agen growled and smacked her to the floor with his fist and she was sent sprawling. He then gave a vicious war cry and leapt at her, intending to cleave her in two. Barriss turned and athletically propelled herself to her feet, her feet catching Agen in the stomach. He fell back, landing hard on his shoulder and rolling to his feet while she landed catlike on her own, and went in to attack him again. As he was off balance, Barriss smashed her blade into his, and he had to spin to avoid her next slash. Sensing weakness, Barriss pressed her momentary advantage, her lightsaber a blur as she hammered at each of Agen's weak points, and Agen was starting to sweat with everything he had to put up with. Agen then fell back, sacrificing ground to her, back pedalling quickly, allowing him to quickly gather his strength. Barriss pressed her attack, her blue blade slamming against his green as they fought on, but Barriss felt he was up to something. She slammed her blade into his, and he inverted his grip, locking their blades.

"You are beaten Jedi Offee..." he said evilly, and Barriss gasped as he wrenched loose a large chunk of rubble that he crashed into her, sending her spiralling into the air and crashing to the ground.

Barriss gasped in pain as she struggled to get up, with Agen advancing menacingly upon her. He was grinning manically as he approached, his saber pointed at her body, ready to run her through and achieve his destiny.

"It is time for you to end girl. I warned you. Now, face oblivion like all you pro-attachment supporters!" he roared and brought his saber flashing down to end her life.

And that was when Barriss moved, somersaulting to her feet, catching her blade in her left hand and extending it as she rolled, her blade meeting Agen's flesh as she did so. She then came to her feet and looked at the immobile Agen Kolar from behind and sniffed.

"Bet you thought I was defeated didn't you? Idiot. I was playing dead." She hissed, and the two halves of Agen Kolar fell to the floor.

Barriss sighed in relief, then sprang at the clones. The battle wasn't over yet.

Yoda was still on the offensive, his blade moving faster than light as he held off his three Concordat opponents, while throwing debris at the clones. He then saw Barriss leap in to attack the clones, giving him the opportunity he needed to focus primarily on his foes. Yoda leapt into the air, using the Force to balance him, and from the height of an adults chest he floated, batting away at Eekar, Makis and Lev'loa's defences. Thrown by this strange move, they quickly moved to change tactics, which was exactly what Yoda wanted. He dropped to the floor, and quickly sliced Lev'loa's legs out from under him, and spun as he did so, before cutting deep into his chest. He then flipped on top of his body and caught Makis and Eekar's next attack on his blade, defending his body, before flipping through the air to land in the throng of clones and kill a few before hurtling through the air to meet Eekar's next attack on his saber.

Arana gave a furious yell as Scout once again avoided his attack. She and Whie were holding their own, but Arana was ferocious and angry, his anger making him that much harder to block. Whie danced out of the way of another attack, catching Arana's blade and sliding his own blue saber up the hilt. Arana turned to face him and Scout came at him from behind, her saber slicing back at him. Aran span around, kicking Whie in the head as he did so, and blocked Scout's attack. As Whie was trying to refocus his gaze, Arana pushed his offensive, slamming his saber into Scouts and hammering away at her defence. Scout was hard pressed to defend against him, and saw that she was running out of room to back up to. As such, she deactivated her lightsaber as Arana went in to knock it away. Arana overextended, and Scout quickly made him pay by kicking him in the crotch. Arana wheezed, and she leapt up, both of her feet slamming into his chin and flipping him over himself to thud down onto the ground. Whie then leapt at him, his blade arcing down to slice Arana up, but the vicious master caught his attack and kicked him into Scout, and they both tumbled.

"You miserable little cretins are no match for me!" he roared angrily coming at the two fallen younglings.

"Scout...I love you." Whie whispered, and jumped up to meet him, heading right on course to meet the master head on, and most likely get himself run through in the process.

Scout gasped, then saw a flash of what to do to save her boyfriend. She nudged Whie with the Force, changing his course just a little bit, then used the Force to accelerate her speed, stretching her blade over her head as she did so. She then threw her blade from her left hand to her right, and hoped she had seen and done the right thing.

A roar of pain from above made her smile, as Arana's saber hand came thumping down beside her. Whie grinned and let go of his lightsaber, and the blade plunged right through Arana's heart and shot out the other side, right into Whie's hand. He landed and turned to face Arana's body as it slammed to the ground and slid along coming to a stop.

"Thanks." Whie said, and kissed her quickly.

"You're welcome. Thank you for trying to sacrifice yourself for me, though I'd rather you didn't do it." She said, and kissed his cheek gently.

They were about to go for the clones when Z'Meer Bothu leapt out from the elevator, her saber coming in at them. Whie shoved Scout to the ground to protect her and tried to bring his blade up. However there was then another blue flash and he was spared the effort as Ki Adi Mundi landed in front of him and caught the attack on his blade.

"Whie, Scout, help Barriss deal with the clones! We shall deal with the last of these villains!" Ki said and forced Z'Meer back.

Yoda watched in satisfaction as Kit leapt onto the spire and began to engage Makis, while Shaak Ti went after Shadday and Plo brought his sabers to bear against Sev. Oppo was now free to focus solely on the clones, and was assisted by Whie, Scout and Barriss, their blades a blur as they faced the assassins. That only meant Yoda had to deal with Eekar. Eekar attacked heavily, his blade work slow but powerful. But deep down, he knew he was no match for the Grand Master. Yoda went on a parrying spree, twirling and blocking at the same time as he flipped around his opponent, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Eekar then slashed his blade down at the wrong time, and Yoda struck, his lightsaber coming up and slicing off both of Eekar's hands and cutting into his stomach. Eekar dropped to the ground and the fight with him was over. Yoda then heard a whine, and he saw five CR20 transports approaching the temple, and a feeling of foreboding filled him. If those troops landed, and he had every confidence they had come from Mace's supporters, then they would try to annihilate all of the pro-attachment fighters up here. And that he could not allow.

Obi Wan formed an impenetrable defence as Eeth probed his technique for weaknesses. Obi Wan arced his blade high and low, and extended it both near and far, not allowing Eeth and respite or any opening that he could use to his advantage. Obi Wan then stepped forward, his blade coming in close to Eeth's body, and Eeth was forced onto the defensive as he and Obi Wan battled it out. Their sabers clashed, smashing against each other high and low as the two warriors fought for what they believed in. Obi Wan turned, his blade coming around to try to meet Eeth's neck, but Eeth stopped the attack and slammed Obi Wan backwards with a Force push. Obi Wan stumbled backwards, and Eeth then pressed his advantage, attacking savagely, his green lightsaber blade hacking away at Obi Wan's defence. Obi Wan remained impassive, riding out the storm, calmly meeting the attacks with seasoned confidence and refusing to give and ground. Eeth brought his blade back to meet Obi Wan, spiralling at Obi Wan like a tornado. The Entente master jumped over the spin and switched hands, pointing his blade downwards and meeting Eeth's blade as he came back down. Obi Wan then used a variation of Shien, batting back Eeth's furious assault when he saw that Obi Wan was pressing him back with an improvised attack. Obi Wan continued this defence, and then threw his blade into the air, jumping up to catch it and brought it down, determined to end Eeth's threat. Eeth jumped out of the way of Obi Wan's attack, then came at him once again, crashing his blade into his foes as the two locked sabers.

"You are a fool Obi Wan. Come, join me, and together, we can destroy attachment once and for all!" Eeth urged.

"I will never side with cowards and murderers. You will be brought to justice." Obi Wan growled, and did something he had never done before, and punched Eeth in the face.

Eeth staggered back, shocked by the blow, and Obi Wan flurried his blade away from Eeth's and lunged forward, determined to pierce the master's heart. Eeth gave a roar of rage and angled his saber to knock Obi Wan's blade off course. Obi Wan hissed and slashed upwards, and his blade made contact, cutting the crowns of two of Eeth's facial horns. Eeth roared in fury as he did so and jumped up, fiercely kicking Obi Wan backwards. Obi Wan slid backwards but kept his footing and brought his blade towards Eeth. Eeth caught the attack on his saber and agilely spun out of the attempted saber lock, and sensing victory, plunged his blade towards Obi Wan's chest. Obi Wan quickly blocked him with a one handed grip, and Obi Wan clouted his fist into Eeth's chin, sending his opposite number backwards. As Eeth spat blood out of his mouth, Obi Wan made his move, and thrusted, and his blade pierced through Eeth's stomach. Obi Wan sighed in relief. It was done.

Eeth then laughed and blasted Obi Wan with a force push that sent him sprawling to the ground, and he followed up with another one that sent him rolling to the edge of the spire. Obi Wan barely clung on as he looked at Eeth in amazement as the wounded Jedi Master, with Obi Wan's saber stuck in his stomach, advanced, his saber raised to bring an end to his opponent's life.

"How...?" Obi Wan gasped as he tried to pull himself up.

"The powers of Crucitorn are most useful Kenobi. Now, it is time for you to die, as all pro-attachment scum must." Eeth sneered, and brought his blade back to stab down at Obi Wan.

Crucitorn was a Force power that allowed its users to withstand great physical pain. Trust Obi Wan would get an opponent that could withstand most of the pain that he sent his way.

Eeth gave a furious, blood boiling cry and stabbed down, and Obi Wan acted. He used the Force, and propelled himself up from the edge, Force pushing his saber through Eeth's stomach as he did so, making the Zabrak roar in pain, and making him drop his saber. Obi Wan spun as he landed, catching his saber en route, and brought his saber around in a wide arc. Obi Wan's saber sheared through his facial horns, taking an eye with it. Eeth screamed as Obi Wan's saber continued its circle, cutting his right arm and both his legs off in the process. Obi Wan then glared at the mutilated warrior as he started to fall and blasted him with a powerful Force push that sent him from the spire, off the ziggurat, and out of sight.

Obi Wan nodded. His opponent was finished, and now all they had to do was end the clones that were landing, and they could deal with Mace and this would all be over.

As more clones from Mace's forces, which obviously had not heard Etain's rousing speech, spilled out of the transports, the Jedi who had finished their duels attacked them with a vengeance, while Yoda dealt with the clone assassins. Anakin was still furiously duelling Mace, and the new comers were locked in battle with the remaining commanders of the Concordat.

Sev swung at Plo's head, but the Kel Dor calmly caught the attack on his gauntlet saber, then lunged with his other lightsaber. Sev moved the blade away and hit the attack head on, and Sev grinned, and unleashed a flurry of attacks against Plo's saber hand. Plo growled. The problem with the gauntlet was that it meant that he could only use one hand to control his saber. Plo brought the gauntlet around trying to knock Sev off balance but the Weequay master was far too wise for that, deflecting his gauntlet only when it posed an immediate danger whilst keeping up a heavy attack on Plo's right side. Plo jumped up and brought all his blades down in a heavy handed manoeuvre, and Sev blocked, leering at Plo. Sev was far too wily for this to work...so he had to be sneaky.

Plo lunged at Sev with both blades, falling into the Force, using his sabers to beat away at Sev's defences, his sabers trying to breach his opponents shield of defence. Sev grinned in anticipation as he continued to deflect Plo's attacks, unaware that Plo was just biding his time. He then lunged upwards with his gauntlet, and Sev flicked his saber down, splitting apart the holster of Plo's gauntlet and letting the two blades fall from it, leaving Plo's left defenceless. Sev prepared to strike, and then Plo moved.

Centering himself in the Force, he shot a jolt of electricity from his fingers, yellow in colour, into Sev. The technique was called Electric Judgement and it sapped the energy of their strength and will to fight, a minor light side form of Force lightning. Sev staggered backwards, and Plo regretfully brought his lightsaber through Sev's side, dropping the master to the floor. He then charged at the disgorging clones.

Kit came in at Makis, determined to stop the Nikto Jedi. Kit's green blade was a blur as he fended off Makis' attacks, his opponent trying his hardest to break through Kit's simple yet effective defence. Kit used the Force to augment his moves, determined to bring an end to Makis' threat, centring himself in the Force and blocking Maki's attack. Makis was growling in irritation, as his enemy continued to block his attacks. Kit then decided to launch an offensive, using a Force filled leap to land on the other side of the spire and then used the Force to augment his speed, dashing at his opponent. Makis was thrown off balance by the sudden move, Kit's blade slamming into his own and moving faster that the eye could see. Kit struck in several places, creating nicks on his shoulders and legs as he blurred in motion, making Makis cry out in pain as he pressed his advantage. Kit then sensed an opportunity and swung his blade around in his hand, cleaving Makis' left arm off at the shoulder.

"You are beaten." Kit said warningly as Makis thudded to the floor.

"Not yet Fisto..." he sneered and launched himself upward, his saber plunging through Kit's shoulder and cutting the end of one of his tentacles.

Kit cried out in pain, and elbowed the Nikto backwards, stabbing forward as the Nikto fell. Kit's blade pierced through the Nikto's stomach and the Nikto gave a gasp and fell to the floor, defeated.

Shadday gave a screech as she leapt at Shaak Ti, her saber coming down at her. Shaak Ti caught the attack elegantly, before spiralling and elbowing her foe in the back. Shadday back flipped, smashing her blade against Shaak Ti's as she did so. Shaak Ti let out a Force wave that threw Shadday backwards, and Shaak Ti leapt at her, her blade coming down at her to try and defeat her. Shadday blocked the attack, and Shaak Ti let loose with an elegant offensive, calmly attacking, flurrying and striking at her opponent while parrying her foe's moves. Shadday was getting frustrated with her inability to defeat the Togruta Jedi Master, and dipped her hand to her side and revealed a wicked silver blade which she swung at Shaak Ti's saber. Shaak Ti raised her blade to meet the attack and then hissed as it flickered out of existence.

"Ha, cortosis!" Shadday crowed triumphantly.

"Oh shit." Shaak Ti said and jumped away from Shadday.

Cortosis was very rare and allowed its wielder to deactivate a Jedi's lightsaber. Which effectively made it to Jedi the most irritating thing in the entire galaxy.

Shaak Ti looked up as Shadday laughed and prepared to bound the leap. Shaak Ti was without a weapon, and her repeated attempts to turn the lightsaber on weren't getting her anywhere. She was growling in irritation.

"Come on you stupid thing..." she mumbled, but all it did was give her a few sparks.

"Oh bugger it." She snarled, as Shadday leapt.

Shadday was going to skewer Shaak Ti with her cortosis blade if she wasn't careful. As such, she was left with one choice. Using the Force, she called a blaster to her, raised it, and fired several shots.

Shadday, who's primary weapon arm now held the cortosis blade, gawked, and tried to angle her saber to deflect the shots, but it was too late. The blaster bolts lanced into Shadday and her smoking body dropped to the floor.

"Ha, stop that with your cortosis blade." Shaak Ti said bitterly, as her saber sprung to life once again.

She shot it a look of intense dislike.

"Oh sure, you work now, after I would have been skewered. Thank you so much you obstinate heap of junk..." she said grumpily, throwing the blaster to the floor and leaping at the clones.

Ki barely defended himself as Z'Meer tried to gouge out his heart.

"Attachment scum! Die already!" she shrieked, and Ki calmly blocked her attack.

"What is it about attachment that fills you with such fear Z'Meer? The fact that they could fall to the dark side? If it is, I suggest you look in a mirror." He said, raising his blade to block another vicious attack.

Z'Meer gave a cry and started trying to get past his defences, her style wild and ferocious, but predictable. Ki simply refused to be moved, his lightsaber never failing him, as he listened to the will of the Force. He then saw that her attacks were leaving her flanks open, and as such, he dodged her next attack and stabbed her thigh with his saber. Z'Meer gave a furious cry and cleaved her blade around, trying to slice the master's head in half, but Ki had her measure now. He blocked her enraged attack, keeping his attacks close to her sphere of defence as his blade flashed both high and low, eroding her ability to hold him off. She was slowed by her wound, and Ki knew that his victory was near. He turned on her then, and she overextended, aiming for him when he was no longer there. Ki cut her leg and her stomach, before twirling again and cutting her shoulder. Z'Meer howled and turned to face him, her fury blinding her to what he was about to do. Ki then jumped, reversed his grip on his saber, and stabbed backwards as he landed. The blade punctured her heart, and Ki nodded. Only Mace remained of the Concordat leadership now.

Anakin unleashed the finest offensive ever as he clashed with Mace. Mace's purple lightsaber was a blur of motion, and Anakin's sabers streaked blue and green as the two battled. Anakin attacked high and low, his strong attacks smashing at Mace's vicious ones, neither Jedi gaining an advantage. Mace darted in a gap between Anakin's two blades and smacked Anakin in the mouth, and Anakin fell, only to whirl to his feet and jump into the air, spinning his blades like rotor blades. Mace was taken aback by the unusual tactic and raised his blade to defend against it, but one blade knocked the blade astray and the other knocked it further out of the way, allowing the first blade to spin around and cut Mace's arm.

Mace gave a roar and blasted Anakin with a Force push. To his amazement, Anakin blocked it with his lightsabers and jumped at him, slamming his two sabers into Mace's. Mace growled furiously as Anakin attacked, his strength and ferocity unbridled as the two masters, one for attachment and the other against, clashed.

"The Concordat will be destroyed Windu! Your madness will end." Anakin vowed as he locked sabers with Mace.

"It is you who will end Skywalker. You will go and join your precious beloved Padawan. I enjoyed killing her..." Mace whispered, trying to make Anakin lose focus.

Anakin however did the exact opposite and kicked the master where it counted and slashed both blades down in an x shape. Mace, winded, barely blocked the attack, and jumped backwards, then leapt through the air, his lightsaber spiralling around his body as he travelled. Mace let go of his saber and continued to use the Force to levitate his saber as he descended upon Anakin. Anakin jumped up to meet him and one blade caught Mace's saber, knocking it to the ground while the other came in to cut Mace down. Mace levelled out and kicked Anakin in the head and the younger Jedi fell to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Mace followed him, summoning his blade to his hand as he headed down to end Anakin. Anakin then rolled over, blowing his hair out of his eyes and catching Mace's heavy handed attack with both sabers. Anakin shunted upwards with his own blade, and used Ahsoka's blade to nick Mace's leg. Mace growled in pain, and Anakin used the opportunity to leap up, slamming Mace with a Force push that sent the master across the top of the spire. Mace landed like a cat, then charged at Anakin, his blade coming at the younger Jedi from all directions, battering away at his defences. Anakin was hard pressed to stop Mace's attacks, totally vicious and profoundly powerful as they were. Anakin began losing ground, but Ahsoka flashed into his mind, giving him the resolve he needed to remain in the fight. He refused to be moved, and began to defend against Mace's attacks.

"The Concordat is evil!" Anakin roared.

"Attachment is evil! If you would only conform, join us...but no! You refuse to see the truth! Attachment must be stamped out! It is our destiny!" Mace thundered, the bald Jedi Master breaching Anakin's defence and slicing his arm.

Anakin yelped in pain and spun away from Mace's next attack. Disappointment flashed across Mace's face, and Anakin grinned.

"Think you were getting to kill me that easy? No way murderer. I am bringing you down." Anakin said and slammed his blades into Mace's.

"Only when your skill matches your arrogance." Mace sneered.

Anakin snorted.

"Let's just see shall we?"

Anakin then moved like a blur, his blades seeming to come in at Mace from all directions. Mace was desperately trying to divine Anakin's shatterpoint, but because of Anakin's righteous fury laden attack, he was having difficulty. Anakin brought Ahsoka's blade up in a swift uppercut, while he brought his own blade down to hew Windu apart, and Mace had to dance out of the way of Anakin's own blade, but a quick adjustment by Anakin allowed him to gouge a chunk of flesh from Mace's ankle.

Mace roared and leapt into the air, his saber plunging right for Anakin's chest, and Anakin couldn't quite angle in time, so he fell back. The blade sliced a gash into his stomach, and Anakin gasped as he fell to the ground. He backrolled before Mace could cut him in two, and he crossed his blades, not allowing Mace any further. Anakin relaxed his grip on one blade and span out of the lock, and brought the other blade down to stab Mace in the back, his green blade going right for Mace's back. Mace gave a furious roar and blasted Anakin with a bolt of lightning, sending Anakin spinning across the spire.

Mace charged at Anakin eager to end his threat. Skywalker should be dead by now, but he was far too good, better than he had any business being. Mace cleared the last of the area, but by this time Anakin had recovered and used the Force to fight Mace with Ahsoka's blade, levitating it, while he attacked with his own blade. Mace was now faced with two sabers as if they were wielded by different opponents.

"I will kill Kenobi, Offee, everyone you still hold dear Skywalker! I will kill them all!" Mace vowed furiously as he blocked more attacks from both blades.

Anakin then smashed his fist into Mace's skull, and yowled in pain. The Korun Master had a hard head, and his distraction allowed Mace to seize Ahsoka's blade. Anakin was forced onto the defensive as the Korun Master grinned. Anakin blocked high and low, stopping Mace's critical strikes and thrusts with his own blade, looking for his opening.

"I will gut you with your beloved's blade Skywalker!" Mace yelled, and Anakin struck as he raised both blades.

Anakin exchanged his saber to his left hand and grabbed the arm that held Ahsoka's blade, moving the bones with his electronic hand. Mace gave an involuntary cry of pain, and Anakin seized the green blade from him, before elbowing him in the face and reversing the green blade to the way Ahsoka would hold it and slashing down, ripping a cut into Mace. Anakin the spun around and jumped away from Mace, blasting his nemesis with a force blast as he did so. Mace rolled from the ground and up to his feet and fired a jet of lightning as he dashed at him, using the Force to augment his speed. Anakin caught the attack on his own blue blade and blocked Mace's attempted uppercut with Ahsoka's saber. He looked deep into the eyes of Mace as he thought of her, and then saw what he had to do. He let thoughts of Ahsoka fill him, and Mace sensed this, grinning.

"Yes, your beautiful little Ahsoka. I murdered her didn't I Skywalker? Do I not deserve to be punished for that?" Mace asked as Anakin broke the saber lock.

Anakin glared at his nemesis,

"Yeah you do. But not by me. By her." Anakin said simply.

Mace laughed evilly as Anakin stood back, his sabers hanging limply from his sides.

"You forget...I killed her." Mace gloated.

"Yeah. But you didn't know her or love her. As such, she can never die, because she's in my heart." Anakin said, knowing how much the words would infuriate Mace.

Mace gave a furious war cry and slammed his blade against Anakin's and their battle began again, Mace's purple blade a tapestry of light as he tried to break down Anakin's defences and end his blasphemy. And in that moment, Anakin knew that he had him. Anakin blocked every single one of Mace's attacks, large and small, weak and strong, and it was infuriating Mace. Anakin was drawing on the love he felt for Ahsoka, for Obi Wan, for everyone else he cared about, and that would undo Mace...defeating him with the thing he despised.

Mace stood back and looked at Skywalker in impotent rage.

"You will die Skywalker!" he promised.

"No. It's you who'll die." Anakin vowed, and then he moved.

Anakin's two sabers were waves of iridescent light as Anakin hammered away at Mace's defence. Anakin attacked high and low, making use of every trick he knew, slipping in and out, leaving dozens of minute wound all across Mace, as Mace could no longer block every move Anakin made. Anakin brought one saber up, he lowered the other one, and Mace could not defend against both moves, despite his best efforts. Mace was sweating a she realised that Anakin was going to win, and so he jumped away from the attack, making for the elevator. Anakin saw this and dashed after him, using the force to give him a speed and power boost. Anakin covered the distance only a second behind Mace and attacked viciously, both blades slamming into Mace's. Anakin then spiralled into the air, both blades whizzing around him as he let out a wave of pure Force energy and directed the two sabers to attack Mace telekinetically, while he summoned discarded blasters with the Force and used the Force to fire them. Mace was hard pressed to stop Anakin's mental attack, but finally saw the crux of his problem: he was allowing Anakin to focus. As such, Mace grabbed one blaster and fired a shot at Anakin.

Anakin flipped into the air, letting the blasters fall to the ground and grabbing his sabers. Anakin stabbed down, knocking Mace backwards with his attack, and he brought his sabers around in a spiral and slammed them into Mace's saber. Anakin then levitated himself horizontally and tornadoed at Mace, his two sabers pointing at Mace. Mace gave a shrek of surprise and dove to the floor, and Anakin landed and swept his two blades along the ground, cutting Mace's legs further. Mace jumped to his feet and saw an opening and launched himself at Anakin, ready to decapitate the boy.

Anakin grinned, and struck. His blade sliced through Mace's eyes and his nose, cutting out his left eye and his nose, and Ahsoka's blade hit Mace's, and as his grip lessened due to his pain, he sent it hurtling away, and Anakin triumphantly pointed both of his lightsabers at Mace's neck in a scissor, ready to end him should he as much as breathe on them.

"It's over." Anakin declared, and Mace, gasping in pain, took a step back.

Yoda and the others were still dealing with the last of the clones as Anakin defeated Mace. They could feel Mace's pain and fury through the Force, and they were satisfied. The Concordat's threat was over. All they had to do was stop these clones, and that would be the end of it.

"You...have defeated me boy...take my life...as you wish to..." Mace goaded.

"No way. Ahsoka wouldn't want me to, so I wont, despite how much I would love to slice your head off for everything you've done." Anakin growled.

Mace grunted.

"You think the Concordat is defeated so easily boy?" Mace asked as the others finished their clones, leaving only Yoda dealing with the last three assassins.

"Yeah, I do." Anakin growled, and nodded to Obi Wan.

"Anakin!" Barriss yelled.

Mace then blasted Anakin with Force lightning, and Anakin staggered back., Mace gave a triumphant yell as his saber leapt into his hand, and Mace swung, cleaving off Anakin's artificial arm. Anakin roared in pain, and Mace turned, before blasting Anakin with a powerful blast of lightning that sent him across the spire and slamming to the ground, smoking, where he laid still.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled.

He, Barriss, Plo, Kit, Ki, Shaak Ti, Oppo, Whie and Scout all sprang at Mace, determined to stop him before he killed Anakin. Mace gave a delighted laugh as he deactivated his saber, and fired Force lightning from both hands, catching all of them mid flight. They all gave pained screams, and the power behind his attack sent them all crashing to the ground beside Anakin, depositing them in a heap. He then raised his hands to blast them again, but a weakened Anakin moved in the way of the attack and the blast knocked him back onto a prone Barriss' legs. Mace laughed sinisterly as his victims lay smoking and groaning, terribly weakened and unable to move, before him.

"Ow." Anakin groaned, unable to move.

"I dislike Force lightning." Obi Wan moaned, unable to get up.

"My bruises have bruises." Plo grumbled, trying and failing to stir himself.

"Ki has three heads..." Shaak Ti whined, failing to detangle herself from Kit and Oppo.

Mace laughed evilly.

"I warned you that I would destroy you all. Now, I will destroy you all, and I will rule the Jedi, one way or another!" he declared, and raised his hands to finish them off with Force lightning.

"If wish to do that you do, destroy me you will have to. And unable to do that, you are." A voice from behind him said.

Mace turned to see Yoda, the clone assassins dead behind him, and he was glaring at his former colleague.

"Master Yoda." Mace said contemptuously, but still inclining his head.

"Master Windu. Much to answer for you have." Yoda stated, his eyes narrowed as he stood with his stick.

Mace sneered.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time." Mace said, and wrenched a massive glass window from the spire and threw it at Yoda.

Yoda calmly raised his hand, and forced it harmlessly aside, where it shattered. Mace then threw the engine of one of the landed CR20s at Yoda. Yoda let go of his stick and caught it in a Force grip before hurtling it off the temple.

Mace growled at his inability to phase his old master and ripped one of the vanes off the top of the spire and threw it at Yoda. Yoda caught it and cast it into the abyss below.

"Powerful you have become in your fanaticism Master Windu. Much darkness there is in you now." Yoda said distastefully.

"I have become more powerful than any pro-attachment Jedi, and Jedi, in order to do what must be done...and that includes killing you." He spat, and raised his hands to send a torrent of lightning at Yoda.

Yoda raised his hands and casually deflected the blast, and Mace had to redirect it into the top of the spire, where it crackled around the vanes. Mace then fired another jet at Yoda, but his old master simply crushed it in the palms of his hands, grinning cockily as he did so.

"Forgotten much you have...where dedication once was, only madness remains." Yoda said, his eyes narrowed.

Mace spat on the ground in his impotent fury, as the other defeated Jedi, still unable to move, looked at the exchange curiously.

"It is obvious that you will not just step aside and let me fulfil my destiny...as such, I must destroy you with my mastery over Vaapad." Mace said, and saluted his master as he lit his purple saber.

Yoda glowered and summoned his saber off his belt, glaring at Mace as he lit his green blade.

"Oh, when he does that, you know shit is about to go down." Ki said eagerly, and the defeated group all inclined their heads so they could see what was about to happen.

Yoda gave a war cry and launched himself at Mace, as Mace sprang at him. Yoda hit Mace's blade before he landed, and then the fight was on. The two most senior Jedi in the order were going at it, Yoda leaping around Mace viciously attacking his defences as he did so. Mace was unmoveable, his saber forming a barrier against Yoda as the diminutive master leapt all around him, jumping over him, all the while slamming against Mace's defences. Yoda attacked high and low, using the Force to augment his strength, and the others were all watching in enjoyment as Yoda made good on his promise to kick Mace's ass. Yoda then slammed his blade against Mace's bringing a temporary halt, before Yoda was again on the move, attacking wildly, his attacks chipping away at Mace's already weakened strength. Mace was sweating with the effort as they fought, and Yoda pressed his advantage, forcing Mace back towards the base of the vanes. Yoda's blade came in hard and fast, Mac's blade not able to stand up to the power of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Yoda was everywhere yet nowhere at once, just a green blur that was determined to put down the leader of the rebellion. Yoda slammed his blade against Mace's and cut his arm, and Mace knew he was in severe trouble. Yoda jumped over him, duelling him from above and the next moment he was below, then he was parallel, all the while battering away at his former Padawan's defences. Mace, sensing a chance to recover, flipped to the other side of the spire, and reached up to grab the Jedi fighter that was coming in to land with the Force. He threw it at Yoda viciously.

Yoda just glared and raised his hand and caught it, and started spinning around, ignoring the screams from the occupant.

"Oh...that's Saesee isn't it?" Anakin asked weakly, his head on Barriss' legs, with her hand trying to force him up a bit to reduce her discomfort, but to no avail.

"Oh dear, I believe you're right..." Oppo groaned, his beard wrapped around Scouts hands and Plo's legs, while his tail was crushed by Kit.

"Help me! I don't want to be used in a Force duel! This isn't part of my contract!" Saesee wailed as his fighter twirled around through none of his own will.

Yoda then threw the fighter at Mace, who leapt over it as it skidded to a stop on the other side of the spire. Mace then threw himself at Yoda, his blade coming down at him to try and kill the master once and for all. Yoda simply met his attack and the duel resumed, the Grand Master beating away at Mace's defences, a cyclone of diminutive energy, but still unable to be stopped. Yoda slammed his blade against Mace's, sensing victory. He pushed against Mace's blade, then flipped to the vanes, and Mace aimed a cut there, but he was too late as Yoda was already behind him. Yoda then sliced along his back, making Mace cry out in pain as he lowered his blade to deflect what would have been a mortal blow, and in desperation, he initiated a saber lock.

"Fought well you have young Mace. But warned you I did...kick your ass I will." Yoda growled.

"You have won nothing Yoda!" Mace declared defiantly, and pulled the spires down on top of the other Jedi.

Yoda broke out of the saber lock as the others were too weak to stop all the falling vanes that would crush them. He put away his saber and reached out with the Force to stop the falling spires, while Mace made a run for Saesee's fighter, which the pilot had climbed out of and was now throwing up beside.

Anakin saw Yoda let Mace make a run for it, trying to save them. But all this would be for nothing if they let Mace escape. While the others raised their hands to try and stop the falling vanes, Anakin summoned Ahsoka's blade to him and then threw it, using the Force to augment its travel.

Yoda and the others combined efforts stopped the vanes, and Yoda blasted them off the edge of the temple, while Mace was nearly at the fighter. Then, guided by Anakin, Ahsoka's blade ignited and stabbed through Mace's chest, making Mace scream and fall to the ground, skidding to a stop underneath Saesee's fighter, whimpering in pain. And with that, Operation Abstinence came to an end.

XX

"It appears as if the battle is over Chancellor. The clone shave all returned to the barracks, the _Eschewer _has been destroyed, and the various battles that were going on at the top of the temple have finished." Amedda reported.

Palpatine nodded.

"Very well. Bring me a ship." He ordered, and swept from his office, a flanking force of Senators following him.

XX

"Oh that was amazing! Thank god I recorded it!" Grievous said excitedly as he put the DVD into a case.

"Yes it was rather fun. An insurrection...dear dear, I don't think that will go down very well." Dooku said, finishing the last of his bottle of wine.

"Thats the sort of thing that makes you glad you got up in the morning...I've not had that much fun in ages." Ventress said happily, silently toasting the screen.

"Indeed. Now let us hope that someone can tell us what the hell it was all about." Dooku said.

XX

"Up we get." Obi Wan said, helping his armless former Padawan to his feet.

"Thanks." Anakin said, wincing in pain as he tried to get his muscles to work after Mace's attack and wobbling slightly.

Yoda came over, glaring at Mace's whimpering form in fury as he approached.

"A terrible day this is. A terrible day." He said sadly, joining the weakened Jedi.

As the others nodded, Anakin looked at his handless arm resentfully.

"Why is it always this arm?" he asked irritably.

Barriss smiled as he supported his waist, as he was still very unsteady on his feet.

"Look on the bright side, you still have one organic arm." She soothed.

"Thats not the point." Anakin said, and Obi Wan chuckled.

The others continued to disentangle themselves as Yoda looked at the damage that had been done to the temple.

"An insurrection...foolish and complacent I have been. My fault this is." He said gravely.

Ki shook his head stubbornly.

"No master. All of us are to blame. We all got complacent, and didn't watch for a threat within our own ranks. If Anakin had died on Brentaal as Mace had intended, we all probably would have died in all this. He saved us." He said proudly, nodding to Anakin, who nodded back thankfully, though he looked exhausted.

Yoda nodded gravely to Anakin.

"Owe you a great deal does the Jedi Order Master Skywalker. Saved us all you did." He said thankfully, inclining his head.

"It's just a shame we couldn't have saved Ahsoka." Anakin said sadly.

Yoda nodded in understanding.

"Know I do. Dealt with most severely will Master Windu be." Yoda promised, glaring at the fallen leader of the Concordat.

"The fact that he had clones, fleet captains, two hundred odd Jedi on his side...it's so unrealistic! How could something like this spring up?" Whie asked, his arm around Scout's waist.

"Because we allowed it to young Whie. We did not watch closely enough, and when he began to feel that something was wrong with the order, we just assumed it was the pressures of the war." Saesee said, as he came over, looking very green.

"What happened to you has?" Yoda asked curiously.

Saesee glared at the old master.

"As well you should ask. The fighter you threw at Mace...I was in it!" he stormed.

Yoda's eyes widened and he pursed his lips. Saesee looked very annoyed, and Yoda was looking up at him, and Anakin couldn't suppress the feeling that Yoda was trying not to laugh.

"Oh what good are you?" Saesee grumbled and stalked off.

Yoda took a deep calming breath and turned to the others as he looked out at the devastation.

"What happened down stairs did?" he queried, seeing the landed Mere Cruisers in the promenade.

"Etain gave a marvellous speech and convinced all the clones that deserved to be treated as humans rather than mindless cannon fodder, and both sides forces stood down, threw down their blasters and headed home. The Entente, which is our group, rounded up the last of the Concordat Jedi, while the rest of us came up here to reinforce you lot." Plo explained.

"And Nym and I led the attack on the _Eschewer_, and defeated it, but Wurtz was convinced that all this was a Separatist plot and he activated the self destruct. We then came down to help end the conflict." Saesee explained as he returned.

"Safe are the younglings?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I got to the archives before any turbolasers started firing. This is going to be a nightmare to deal with Master Yoda." Shaak Ti said, encompassing all of the damage.

Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We will look like nothing more than some underlevel gang fighting between itself. The fact that the Star Destroyer is gone is also going to have a negative impact, as is the fact that we killed so many clones." He said.

"It was in self defence." Anakin protested.

"Yes, but we were defending ourselves from people who are meant to be protecting the Republic, hence because of all the deaths, who knows what campaigns may be undermined. We are going to be very unpopular. Killing our own troops, destroying part of Coruscant's defence, the leaders of the arm fighting amongst themselves, the bombardment of Coruscant...all of these are going to land solely at the feet of the Jedi rather than whichever group did those things. We are not going to be well received. And the cost of all this..." Obi Wan lamented.

"Around about two hundred Jedi. I haven't got the heart to count the clones." Exaz said as she arrived.

"Two hundred?" Anakin asked weakly.

"Yes my boy. Roughly half per side, give or take about a dozen. We are not going to recover from this in a hurry." She said sadly.

"It's like Geonosis all over again, so many Jedi all at once..." Barriss whispered in shock.

"Did any of the Entente die?" Anakin asked.

If they had it was his fault, he had sent them to their deaths by fighting Mace, he was to blame...

"Yes my dear. Tholme was killed by Commander Ponds. Tra killed him, but still..."

Anakin groaned. He had liked Tholme, and had found the elder Jedi fairly easy to get on with. He would be missed. And it was all is fault that he was dead...

"It isn't your fault Anakin." Obi Wan said gravely, patting Anakin's back as he saw tears in his friend's eyes.

"Poor Tra." Shaak Ti said sadly.

Yoda shook his head in depressed wonder.

"So many deaths caused by Mace's lunacy...hard to believe it is." He concluded.

"Master Yoda, what will you do about the thing Mace was fighting against? After all this, we'll have to tell the public what we are doing to prevent it ever happening again." Scout reasoned, and Yoda nodded.

"My apathy, good for the Order it has not been. Now, a decision I must make. In light of the circumstances, no choice do I have but to legalise attachment of all forms throughout the Jedi." He concluded, though in his heart he felt that he should have done this all along.

"What...no...you cant!" Mace yelled furiously, Ahsoka's blade still sticking through him.

"Oh shut up." Anakin growled and blasted a pile of rubbish at him irritably.

"Anakin..." Ki chided slightly, and Anakin gave him a resentful look.

"Master Mundi, he nearly destroyed the Jedi Order, nearly killed Yoda, made Saesee lose all the coffee he drunk last night, and killed Ahsoka. Just allow me this one guilty pleasure, you know he deserves it." Anakin said, and Ki did have to admit, he had a point.

Yoda looked at Mace.

"Tried by a full Jedi Council he will have to be. Tried, then punished severely." Yoda said grimly, glowering at Mace in anger.

"Wont he have to be put to death? He technically committed treason within the Order by trying to overthrow you, and as he was sacrificing planets and armies to try and kill Jedi, he has also committed treason against the Republic too. The public will demand the most severe form of punishment we can give, if not more of one." Exaz reasoned.

"She's right." Obi Wan said, to the nods of the others present.

"Agree with you all I do." He said, and Anakin smiled slightly as Mace's eyes widened as Yoda turned away from him.

"I will humbly submit to your wishes Master Yoda. I had no idea of what he was up to, what he intended to do. If I had..." Oppo said gravely, looking repulsed that he had even been part of all of this.

Anakin looked at the master sympathetically.

"I don't think you were the only Concordat member who didn't know the truth of what Mace and Eeth were plotting. And because you did turn, I suppose we could say that you we working as a double agent, considering you saved Whie and Scout and tried to save Master Yoda." Anakin said.

The others all looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to continue to take charge, but Yoda smiled. This was good for what he had in mind for Anakin's future. And besides, considering the Entente had saved the order, his word, as he was the leader, now carried very substantial weight.

"Thank you Master Skywalker. I am indebted to you for your kindness. And I wish you to know that Even and I did not condone Ahsoka's murder. It was decided only by Mace and Eeth, and we would never have allowed him to do it if we'd known what he was doing." The old snake like man said, and Anakin nodded.

"Until the end of this war, remain on the Council you shall Master Rancisis. Then tried by the Council for your part in these actions you will be." Yoda said, and Oppo bowed.

"As will others. But if we punish all the members of the Concordat now, the Order will collapse. We wont have enough Jedi to maintain order and lead the clone army. As such, we're in a bit of a bind." Ki said tiredly.

"I know. What will we do about it? We cant let them wander free, especially the fanatics we managed to capture. If we do, we might face something like this a few more years down the line." Saesee concluded.

Yoda turned to Oppo.

"Master Rancisis, a record of all Concordat operatives do you have?"

Oppo looked grave, but Anakin shook his head, coming to his rescue.

"He might not but we do. Jeisel hacked into Master Windu's files and found all sorts of useful stuff. We'll hand them over to you., and I'll disband the Entente. There's no need for it now." He said, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and sleep for about a week.

Yoda nodded thankfully. With that they could quickly identify who they could try and punish, while holding others back for the end of the war.

"Very well. But suppose I do that little point is there in disbanding the Entente. Together a lot of the time a lot of you are anyway I assume." Yoda said, considering the members who were present.

Anakin grinned as he looked around his comrades. Yes, it was probably a moot point breaking up the Entente, but the principle was the same.

"It will be difficult to try the guilty parties without a full Council. We will need to replace Master Windu, Koth and Piell." Plo said grimly.

The Council members looked at each other, wondering who they should elect. But to their surprise, it was Barriss who spoke first.

"What about Master Luminara?" she asked.

Obi Wan looked at her musingly.

"There's an idea. I agree with her. Luminara should join the Council." He concluded.

"Aye." Ki agreed.

"Aye." Shaak Ti concurred.

"Aye." Plo concluded, passing the vote.

"Very well, join us shall Master Luminara. But two seats does that leave us with." Yoda said, an idea brewing in his mind.

"Master Choi would be a good choice for the Council I believe." Ki stated, and Saesee nodded.

Kit gave his consent, and Yoda nodded in approval.

"Very well. Master Kenobi, a suggestion for the final position do you have?" Yoda asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes Master Yoda. In fact, I think only one of us present will object. I propose...Anakin." Obi Wan said.

Anakin looked at Obi Wan so fast he was lucky to avoid whiplash.

"What?" he demanded fearfully.

"Anakin, you have saved the Jedi Order, defeated the leader of the Concordat himself...you're a natural choice." Obi Wan encouraged.

"But, I'm not even a master, I didn't finish Ahsoka's training before Mace killed her, I'm not ready, I..." he said, blabbering.

"Anakin, you are the natural choice. You saved all of us. And with your appointment to the Council, you will become a master, I'm sure Ahsoka would be delighted that you were being considered for the position, and the skill with which you led us to victory means that you are more than ready." Obi Wan soothed, and Whie nudged Anakin with his elbow proudly, grinning.

"Anakin, Obi Wan is right. You've done more to deserve the post than many others have done. And I would be delighted to sit with you on the Council. We could compare tactics and have infantile arguments about who is the better pilot." Saesee said jovially, clapping Anakin's shoulder.

"I too would be proud to sit with you on the Council." Ki said, inclining his head.

"We all owe you a debt Anakin. It would be a pleasure." Kit said, smiling.

"I shall be more than happy having some young blood on the Council." Shaak Ti said cheerily.

"I would be honoured to share counsel with you." Plo said, bowing.

"You are the natural choice Anakin." Oppo said gravely.

"Honoured I would be to call you a colleague young Anakin. Earned the place yo rightly have." Yoda said, and Anakin blushed.

"Oh...well thanks...I guess, I'd b honoured." Anakin said, his cheeks red and smiling shyly.

"Congratulations." Barriss said happily.

"On the proviso that I get a new hand." Anakin said, looking irritably at his mechanical stump.

"That's really annoying you isn't it?" Obi Wan asked, laughing.

"Yes! It's very annoying! Why do they always go for the limb I've already lost? Why don't they go for something else, try and chop off something else, just to give me some variety! Or why not chop off something I don't use?" Anakin asked, an irritated grin on his face.

"Like your ears?" Obi Wan asked cheekily, and Anakin stuck his tongue out at him.

"Decided then the matter is. Now, count the cost of all this we must." Yoda said sadly.

"Not yet Master, look." Ki said grimly.

A Republic shuttle then landed on the spire, disgorging Palpatine, flanked by six red guards, and followed by Mas Amedda, Sly Moore, Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, Orn Free Taa, Jar Jar Binks, Mon Mothma and other Senate luminaries.

"Ah, Supreme Chancellor. Good to see you it is." Yoda said, striding forward.

"Good to see me? What the hell has been going on? Theres a mass of dead clones at the door to the temple, there's Star Destroyer debris in orbit, Coruscant has been bombarded, Jedi were fighting other Jedi...what the hell?" Palpatine demanded.

Yoda sighed.

"An insurrection there was Chancellor. Tried to overthrow me did Master Windu, whilst trying to destroy all attachment within the Order. Stopped he had to be." Yoda said grimly.

"An insurrection...in the Jedi Order? Master Yoda..." Palpatine said, flabbergasted.

"I assume you have him in custody?" Amedda asked.

"Yes, over there he is." Yoda said, pointing, then his eyes widened.

Mace had gotten to his feet, Ahsoka's blade still blazing through him, and had raised his hands at the lot of them, and the Jedi were too weak to fight.

"No, attachment will not be allowed! I wont allow it!" Mace yelled, and fired a jagged storm of Force lightning at them all, determined to achieve this final victory.

As the Senators gasped, Anakin leapt into the way, absorbing the blasts. Anakin growled in pain but struggled against the onslaught, and Mace was looking at him in shock, his eyes expanding in shock as Anakin soldiered on.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan and Barriss cried out in panic.

Anakin reached Mace and swung his lightsaber as he activated it, taking Mace's hand off. Mace howled in pain, and Anakin glared at him as he staggered backwards, Anakin putting his blade back on his belt.

"Ahsoka's blade belongs to me." He snarled, and took the blade from Mace's chest, making the insane master scream out in pain.

Anakin then turned, Ahsoka's blade in hand, his vision wavering due to the power Mace had directed at him.

"ANAKIN!" Barriss screamed.

Anakin then turned, and brought Ahsoka's blade through Mace's other hand, which he was raising to blast him with a final, lethal dose of lightning. He then cut up through Mace's chest then cut back down the way, taking Mace's head off as he screamed, and totally ending his threat once and for all. Mace's head dropped to the floor and rolled off the spire and into the darkness of Coruscant's underlevels as Anakin sagged to the floor, totally exhausted. Obi Wan and Barris ran to him and helped him up, Barriss gently returning Ahsoka's blade to his belt with his own saber.

"Thanks." He said wearily.

"We should be the ones thanking you. You saved us all again. Come on, let's get you to the bacta tank." Obi Wan said and the three limped off.

"Barriss...?" Anakin asked tiredly.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice gentle on his ears.

"One day...when I'm fixed, and...I've had more time to get over Ahsoka...would you like to go out?" he asked quietly.

Yes, he loved Ahsoka with all his heart, and losing her would always be painful for him. But he knew that she would want him to move on with his life too.

Barriss smiled at him.

"Yes Anakin. I would like to do that one day." She said, and Obi Wan smiled as they disappeared to the Halls of Healing.

Palpatine looked after Anakin and the others in shock.

"He saved us!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. A lot of that he has done today. My friends, to the Halls of Healing you should all go. Senators, Chancellor, if follow me you will, explain these terrible events to you I shall, and Master Exaz, your help I would be most grateful for." Yoda said.

"Of course Master Yoda." She said, and they headed inside to explain all that had occurred.

XX

The next morning the entire galaxy watched the news eagerly as Yoda announced what had occurred on Coruscant. Mace Windu had led an insurrection against his leadership, attempting to take over the Jedi Order and destroy all the Jedi who were normal enough to fall in love. Outrage at his actions spread throughout the galaxy. How dare he decide that people weren't allowed to fall in love? What right did he have?

Yoda also explained how Mace had exploited the clones and Admiral Wurtz, and how the victorious party had saved the Order, and regretted the necessary deaths of the clones and Wurtz, as they had been acting in self defence.

While the galaxy accepted this, the opinion of the Jedi Order dropped drastically. People began to get suspicious of the Jedi, wondering that if they could try and take over their own leadership, could they not make a play for control of the Republic? People lost faith in them, as what chance did the Republic have if its own generals were fighting amongst themselves? The losses of troops and the _Eschewer_ scared many people on Coruscant, and people began to treat the Order with hostility, especially when the criminals were not brought to justice, for the greater good of the Republic, despite being promised a fair trial at the end of the war. People began to consider the Jedi as corrupt and ineffectual, and despite the victory of the Entente, the galaxy moved a step closer to darkness.

However, all was not dark. The heroism of the Entente, especially of Anakin Skywalker, the one who had defeated and killed the insane Mace Windu, was celebrated throughout the Republic, and people across the galaxy toasted his ascension to the rank of Jedi Master. Also, people were given hope by the news that even young kids like Whie and Scout were now freely allowed to love within the Jedi Order without feeling guilty. Other love stories that were no longer prosecuted were also released to give the populace hope.

But despite this, the shadow of the Sith was growing. The shadow of the Concordat had been dispelled. But the shadow of the Sith was still lurking, and it would soon be the time to strike.

XX

"You had no idea of what was going on did you?" Dooku asked curiously, and the hologram of Sidious hissed.

"I admit...it caught me by surprise. The Concordat hid its tracks very well. However, Operation Abstinence has suited our ends my friend. Most of them anyway. The Jedi have given us the ammunition we need to destroy them. Also, the death of two hundred Jedi, several of them powerful Jedi Masters, means we can now move with impunity where we could not before. All is transpiring according to my design." Sidious gloated.

Dooku nodded. Very strange that Sidious did not know of that was going on within the order. Very strange indeed.

"So, we are to continue with our plans?" Dooku asked, and Sidious nodded.

"Yes. The oversight created by all this will not last long, of that I have no doubt. We have the missile to obliterate the Jedi with. All we need to do is activate it." Sidious said certainly.

"Excellent my master. We shall continue with the war then." Dooku said, bowing, and the holo shimmered out of existence.

"He's hiding something." Ventress stated as she came up to Dooku from the shadows.

Dooku nodded. He was impressed that she had spotted it. Sidious wasn't telling him something, but whether to do with their long ranging plans, or something else he did not know.

"What will you do about it?" she asked.

"Watch my step, and watch him very carefully. This bears watching child." Dooku said and swept from the room, his thoughts full of theories as to what Sidious was up to.

Ventress' thoughts on the other hand were filled with thoughts of finally achieving her ambition of becoming a true Sith. If Dooku could be persuaded to kill Sidious, she would assume her natural place as his apprentice. All was going according to plan.

XX

"You were not aware?" she claimed, her voice sounding delighted.

Sidious growled.

"No I wasn't." He grumbled.

"Dear dear...we are getting lax." She said condescendingly.

Rage filled Palpatine and he raised his hand, Force choking her a little.

"You forget your place child. I am still the master." He spat angrily, briefly reminding her of the immense power he wielded, which dwarfed her own.

"Of course my lord, I meant no disrespect. I simply find it hard to believe that a Sith Lord of your calibre was not aware of what Windu was up to." She purred, and Sidious smiled, mollified.

Yes, she frequently overstepped her bounds, but he would not be where he was now without her. And her flattery, though usually insincere, did usually cheer him up.

"Our plans continue. Tyranus will continue to execute the war according to our design. Soon, we will have our ultimate revenge." Sidious said excitedly, and his holo flickered out.

In the darkest chambers of a Coruscant building, the woman smiled. She was clad all in black, a cowl over her yellow eyes, usually kept hidden by a mask of brown, loving eyes to all who saw them. Her master had not known about Operation Abstinence. And now, Skywalker was nearly untouchable. It would take all their considerable ingenuity to turn him to the dark side now that he had no reason to want to hate the Jedi Order. No matter. She would find a way.

She swept down the corridor, her robes billowing, the bracelet of Darth Zannah on her arm. The bracelet was a useful device, which Zannah had once used in order to keep the Jedi from finding her in the later years of her own mastery, even when she had been in entire nests of them, before she had been killed by Darth Cognus. It allowed her to redirect other's intentions, and she wore it as a bracelet during her facade, so that even the strongest of Jedi would be deceived by her ruse, just like her master used his mastery of the dark side to hide in plain sight. And it was also that which she had stolen on her first solo mission, which her master knew nothing about. And it was that which would prove to be his undoing.

Sidious' plan was near completion. Soon the Jedi would be destroyed, the Republic overthrown and the Sith returned to dominance. As such, due to her intense training and her years of helping his every aim, along with her own manipulations and her knowledge of the overall plan, she was as well positioned to take the final few steps as he was. Once Dooku was out of the way, she would have a clear field. Sidious had proved himself weak and ineffectual by not sensing the truth about Windu. She on the other hand had sensed something was off with the Order, but her own absence from Coruscant had prevented her from making use of it. No matter. Her master had proved that he was not worthy of the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Soon, she would take that title for her own, and then...she would rule the galaxy, with Skywalker at her feet. The thought of that was delicious.

But first, she needed someone who could help her effect her takeover of the Sith, so she could usurp her master's plan and take over the galaxy and destroy the Jedi Order in one swift stroke. Hence why she had brought the remnants of the man before her to her secret laboratory far beneath 500 Republica.

He was strapped to the operating table, an artificial arm and legs attached to him. One eye had been replaced with a prosthetic one, and the horns that he had lost had been replaced with razors. The wound in his stomach had been stitched up, as she had gotten to work, tampering with his mind and his body, making him the ultimate fighting machine with unending obedience to her. He would be a useful place holder until Anakin was at her side.

"Welcome to my lab, Master Eeth Koth." She whispered excitedly.

Eeth looked at her, not comprehending how he was alive. His Crucitorn ability had kept him alive, and several clones had carried him here, and despite his best intentions, he had not been able to join the Force. He had then been given the prosthetics, and now various cables had been implanted in his brain and he could already feel things changing, as her potent dark influence began to work on him.

"Who...are...you?" Eeth demanded.

She laughed evilly.

"I am Darth Infinity. In time, you will call me...master." she promised.

Eeth's eyes widened. If she was also a Sith, and if Count Dooku was to be believed, that meant that there were now three Sith in existence. But, that violated the Rule of Two...so who was the one who was being betrayed? Dooku, Infinity, or the other? Who was the real apprentice, and who was simply a glorified minion?

And if she wanted him to call her master, did that not mean she was preparing to betray one of her cohorts?

She laughed.

"I feel your thoughts inside your skull Eeth Koth. Do not worry. Those thoughts shall not trouble you much longer. Very soon, all that will go on inside that head of yours is rage, and my will." She promised.

"I...will not...turn." he vowed.

Infinity laughed evilly.

"Oh, but you already have Eeth Koth! You and Mace, when you were dabbling in dark side knowledge from that holocron...you heard me call to your soul." She said smugly.

Eeth remembered. A soft, loving female voice...totally in the wrong place, as it was coming from the Sith holocron. But what did it mean?

"You were reaching out to us..." he muttered.

"Yes. And now, I must tell you of what occurred. The Concordat has been destroyed, and Mace is dead, killed by Anakin Skywalker. He is now on the Council, and attachment is now legal throughout the Order." She said, and with that simple anecdote, she felt his spirit break.

"NOOOO!" Eeth yelled.

They had come so far, done so much...only to lose it all at the end. It could not be true! But despite her evil cackling, and the fact that she was a Sith, Eeth knew she was speaking the truth. The Concordat had failed in its mission...and now the Jedi Order, the very thing Eeth had been willing to remake in order to save would be destroyed. They had failed in their mission, and the Sith would destroy the Jedi Order...and Eeth had failed to prevent the destruction of all things, simply by failing to destroy attachment as had been his destiny.

"That was easy. Welcome to the dark side Eeth Koth. Now...you are mine!" she gloated, and cackling insanely, she let loose with powerful Force lightning, and the process of conversion begun.

Eeth screamed in pain, and in the dark abyss of failure, his mind shattered, replaced only by blinding hatred for the Entente, and for Skywalker in particular. He had ruined everything, and now, the Jedi Order would be destroyed all because he could not let go of his attachment! All was lost!

As Infinity continued to electrocute Eeth, the last sane thought that wasn't dependent on his new master shot through his head: with three Sith running around, the galaxy was in deadly peril.

And then his mind was destroyed, swallowed by the void of the dark side, and as she continued to torture him, he started to turn, her voice and thoughts filling his head. He now had a new purpose...to serve Darth Infinity...and to kill Anakin Skywalker.

**And that is the end of Crushed!**

**The evil Concordat has been defeated, Mace is dead and the Order saved. The Entente saved them all, and Anakin has proven his worth, and has earned his place on the Jedi Council.**

**Etain has started something with her standing up for the clones...will that have an effect in the final story? And I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I didnt explain how Darman escaped, so youll have to wait until the next story to find out how he did it!**

**Altis' faction certianly saved the day, but will they remain on Coruscant, or will he return them to the stars?**

**Nevertheless, the Jedi Order has endured a terrible blow. This situation will not help them in days to come...**

**I know it seems sudden, but I wanted Anakin to ask Barriss out in this story. Apologies to all those who really liked Ansoka, and I am sorry that it occured this way, but I've now decided that there will be a year between the end of Crushed and the start of...Shattered!**

**But, Eeth Koth lives! What will this mean for the final story? Will he succeed in his mission?**

**And that begs the question...who is the shadowy Darth Infinity? Who is violating the Rule of Two by being another apprentice to Sidious, her or Dooku?**

**All will be revealed in the final story of this series! But I am afraid you will have to wait a while, as I want to update my other stories, and hopefully finish Charmed and Digimon too, but never fear, I will return!**

**As such, I hope you all really enjoyed reading Crushed, because I certainly enjoyed writing it! All of the Jedi used, aside from Exaz as I made her up, can be found on Wookieepedia if you dont recognise some.**

**Well bye bye for now, and I hope the ending of Crushed did not disappoint, and I shall see you all when I return with Shattered! I hope you enjoyed the final battle, and until I return with Shattered, please read and review!**

**Bye for now!**

**P.S Apologies if there is nothing to separate the paragraphs. The site doesnt like them for some reason**


End file.
